Choices
by JoeyRachel4Eva
Summary: Rachel, Ross, and Joey. Sorrow, heart break, happiness, joy, and sadness. Love, passion, and sex. Love triangles and babies. But most importantly choices. This is a story about Rachel and the important Choices in love that she must make
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Wedding Rejects**

Rachel starred in the narrow mirror, not believing it was finally the moment she has been waiting her whole life. She lightly touched the white soft fabric with the tip of her fingers. Her finger tips trembled as they ran over the crystals on her neck as she breathed, a strong, very dark breathe of nerve. Why was this so hard for her to do? I mean, she always loved Ross, and she knew that there would be one time or another where they would get married. If this was so meant to be, why was she having doubts?

"Hey honey, everyone's waiting for you." Whispered Monica as she peeked into the room, "Wow.. You look.. Beautiful" She breathed.

Rachel began to tear up a bit, so she covered her mouth with one hand. _Why is this so hard for me to do?_ She asked herself. _Wedding days aren't suppose to be sad! Why is this so wrong? Is it because of something, or someone?_ The first person that came to her mind was Joey. Yea people always told her that their relationship wasn't meant to be, and it really didn't mean anything at all. All they did was share a kiss in a magical place, Barbados, and they both liked the kiss so much that they thought maybe spending a night together would feel twice as good.

But that's not how Rachel and Joey saw everything. The thought that that week meant everything to them, yea maybe her and Joey didn't have all the history and a baby together, but they both did have something. The Love for Each Other. That kiss in Barbados wasn't just a kiss, It was Passionate moment that described all their love for each other that they've always hid from each other. They have been best friends ever since she moved in with Joey. They Knew there would be the good times and the bad times, but they never suspected something like Love to come between them. They knew everything about each other, except this one fact that neither of them knew. They didn't happen to kiss because Barbados was a magical place. A magic place to Rachel was Disney World, or a meadow with a waterfall. Not Stuck inside all day while it rained outside on the beautiful beach. The only reason that the really wanted to spend that one night together was so they could get ready for when they ever wanted to start a family together. But it didn't work out.

And so Her and Joey talked it over. They could never be together, even if they were still madly in love with each other. But it was the best for them. For their hearts. And so they began to hid their feelings from each other until it went away. And it did. It happened when Ross went after her at the airport before she ran off to Paris. Her and Ross fell in love all over again. Every night she would stand in front of the mirror and ask herself, "How did I get over Joey so fast?" Or that's what she thought had happened. Then one night.. Something happened. Something unexpected. It was Jack and Erica's 2nd Birthday Party. Everyone had gone home expect for two people. Joey and Rachel. They talked about the normal stuff. Then Joey asked a question that would changed their lives forever. "Do you still Love me?" Rachel didn't say anything. They don't really know how, but on thing led to another and the next morning they woke up side by side on bed. What The hell happened? I'm so confused. She asked. Until her eyes wandered next to her to see a guy. Joey. They slept together. Then What happened then? Well Joey and Ross had a feud. They never talked directly to each other. And it got really worse when Rachel discovered she was pregnant. Then that's when the line between Friendship and Relationship broke apart. Ross proposed to Rachel. He didn't know about Her being pregnant with Joey's child, but with the thought of her keeping that kind of secret from him killed her. So She made a choice. Not a terrific choice, but the best one that could be made. Abortion.

Only chandler, Phoebe, Monica, and of course Joey knew about the baby. And Joey too thought it was the best choice they could make. And so again, they began to hid their feelings from one another until it went away. Was the love gone? Were they now just two human figures who were once fools in love? She couldn't stand any longer without saying his name. She missed hearing his voice.

"Joey.." she simply whispered as she frowned to the ground. "I wish I could just talk speak to him one last time and -"

"And tell him what..? Rachel, I know you've been threw a tough time, but look at yourself." Rachel glared at the mirror. "Your getting married. Not only to a guy, but Ross. Joey said he thought that this would be a great start for you to begin a normal life as a mother and wife." The Word Mother stabbed Rachel's heart. "Now Rachel… Everyone's waiting for you to get out there and begin you life of happiness."

"Is happiness the same definition to you as it is to me?" Rachel asked. "Does it mean regret to you too?" She asked looking at Rachel. Monica didn't say anything but look at the floor. "Is Joey here?" Rachel finally asked. Monica didn't answer. "Is Joey here?!" Rachel asked sharply and louder.

"Ross didn't give him an invitation -" Monica began.

"But I did!" Rachel whispered. "when Ross ordered the 278 invitations, he went to use the restroom, and instead ordered 279. When we go back to our apartment I lied and said the extra one was for me to keep in a frame, but instead I mailed it to Joey." She admitted.

"What? Why would you do that?" She asked. "What makes you think he's going to come anyway? Why would he want to come here and see you get married to Ross?"

"I don't care Monica! I really need to know if he's here!!" Rachel was sobbing now.

"Rachel. Everyone is waiting for you. The bridesmaids have already gone down the aisle. It's your turn." Monica said calmly.

Rachel picked up her wedding dress, walked towards Monica and handed her the train.

"Thank you" thanked Monica.

Rachel stood before the glass doors as they opened.

**.**

**This is My first J/R Fic. I really enjoy writing about these two amazing people. I really hope you enjoyed it so far. **

**So what do you think will happen? R&R Please! And I dedicate this story to Friends-girl2008, who really inspires me to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - World's worst wedding**

Rachel stood before the glass doors as they opened. She paused before she walked down the aisle. Took a deep breathe then began to walk one step at a time, slowly, just as she practiced the night before at the rehearsal dinner. She stared ahead at the man figure waiting for her in the front. Ross. She began to tremble at the sight of her surrounding. Half the people sitting down she didn't know. They were probably all of Ross' Friends and Family. The ceiling was about 40 feet high. This is the biggest church she has ever seen in her life. And to her left was her father. They were arm in arm, preparing to give her away to Ross. Finally she reached the stage where Ross was. Her dad carefully lifted her shall over her head, kissed her cheek, and handed her hand to Ross' hand. Rachel stared into Ross eyes. They sparkled with joy and happiness. Rachel just couldn't imagine how her eyes looked like. Maybe sadness and happiness at the same time. She wasn't sure which.

"Dearly beloved," Began the minister. "we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men;" Rachel's eyes started to wonder behind Ross, to her right, to see all the faces of the people looking at her as she just kept moving her head side to side. She was looking for Joey. But he wasn't there. "Where is he? I told him to come. Why isn't he here?" She asked herself. Now her whole body was moving side to side.

"Stop moving.." whispered Ross, not trying to interrupt the minister.

"into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined." Continued the minister.

Then that's when she saw him. Joey was sitting all the way in the back row. Joey saw her look at him, he smiled at her, and Rachel couldn't help but smile too. Joey's head bowed down as his smiled disappeared. "He hates me. Why did I let him come if it's just torturing him?' She thought to herself.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister's voice startled Joey as he lifted his head and swallowed. "Don't say anything Joey. Just calm down. If you stop this wedding, everyone will hate you. Including your friends" Said Joey to himself.

No body said anything. At the moment, Rachel was happy but at the same time hoped that Joey could at least say something. But no. He just sat there, looking deep into her eyes. She looked back at him, then she felt a tear run down her cheek. She noticed Ross looking back into the audience so she quickly turned her head back to face Ross. Ross looked to his side to see what she was looking at. Quickly, Joey crouched in his seat so he wouldn't see him. Rachel couldn't help but smile. Ross fixed his posture and looked back at Rachel smiling with joy.

"We are here today -before God - because marriage is one of his most sacred wishes- to witness the joining marriage of Ross and Rachel. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds." Said the minister.

"DO you Ross, take Rachel to be your wife– to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"This is it." Rachel told herself.

"I Do." Said Ross.

"Do you Rachel, take Ross to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion…"

Joey suddenly got up from his seat and walked out of the room through the door in the corner. Ross noticed, whispered a low "Oh my God" Then Rachel and Ross looked at each other. "forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" Continued the Minister.

There was a 15 second break. Coughing and quiet chattering whent through the room. In the corner she saw Chandler, Ross' best man, Phoebe and Monica, with opened eyes, waiting for her to answer.

"I do" Said Rachel.

"what token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring in my hand?May these ring(s) be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this/ ring on her/t finger symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." Ross Didn't look so happy as the minister said those words. Rachel and him just looked at each other. "What the hell am I going to tell Ross? He just saw Joey (His former best friend) Walk out of the their wedding. A wedding he wasn't invited to."

"Ross in placing this ring on Rachel's finger, repeat after me. Rachel."

"Rachel" Ross repeated.

"you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward"

"you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward" Ross said stubbornly.

"and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

"and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." He repeated looking in her eyes in a mad way.

"Rachel, in placing this ring on Ross' finger, repeat after me. Ross"

"Ross" she sighed

"you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward"

"you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward" She raised her voice.

"and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

"and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." She said slowly and madly.

"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of New York and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

Ross leaned in to his Rachel. But instead of getting a passionate kiss, he gave her a tough, and harsh kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Problems_

_As they moved apart from each other, Rachel and Ross held hands so they would look like a happily married couple as they walked down the aisle together. Ross' Hand rapped firmly around hers. Her marriage was about to become ruined. They walked out of the church arm in arm when Ross stopped before leaving the Church. _

"_I'll be right back." he said as he let go of her hand._

"_What? Where are you going? We have a limo waiting for us to take us to the reception!" Rachel panicked._

_Ross walked away not answering. Ross walked outside of the Church, and seemed to notice Joey sitting on the sidewalk in front of some random house. Joey saw him, and a sight of forgiveness came upon his face, "Ross.." Began Joey as he stood up._

"_I don't want to hear that crap Joey! Just tell me what the hell are you doing here at a wedding, that I didn't even want to see you in the first place!" Ross yelled._

"_Let me explain Ross I -" Joey continued before Ross interrupted him._

"_No, Joey! I don't even want to see you ever again! I never thought that you would do something like this! Why did you even come?! Did you come to try to stop the wedding, huh?! Don't you see that Rachel and I are in love, and you just coming back in the picture will ruin both of our lives!!" Ross yelled even louder moving his hands around as he asked each question._

"_Ross.. Please let me explain!" Joey begged in a calm voice._

"_No! You don't need to explain anything! Why don't you do me one favor! At least one thing that I ask from you!" Ross paused, took a deep breathe to calm himself down and began again. "Just stay away from her. I don't want to see you anywhere near her. Ever." He said as he turned around to head back to the church._

"_Ross.. Ross!" Joey yelled. But Ross didn't reply, he just walked towards the church. _

_Ross took a deep breathe before coming back in the Church. He slowly turned the door knob to see Rachel there sitting on a chair in the corner, crying. She lifted her head as she heard the door close shut. Her mascara was smudged under her eyes. "Ross.."_

_Ross swore that if he ever heard that word being said to him in the same tone ever again on that day, he would explode. But that didn't matter to him. Rachel was crying. "Oh my god.. Rachel what's wrong?" He said as he walked over to her and began to pat her back._

"_umm.. You know how weddings make me emotional. Especially if it's my own." Rachel said calmly._

_An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Ross couldn't help bring up the topic about Joey._

"_Rachel.. Why was Joey here today?" He asked with a shaky voice._

_She was silent. "Rach.. You can tell me."_

"_I.. uh.." Rachel began trying to find an excuse. "Well.. Wait. Joey was here?" She asked him. She knew it sounded fake but it's the best thing she could say._

"_Yea.. You didn't, uh, know?" He asked confused. She nodded. "Well, then I guess this will come as bit of a shock to you but.. During our vowels, I saw Joey leaving, I guess he came. Maybe to see you or to ruin the wedding by making me get mad at him and yelling in his face." Ross said. He was shocked at himself for telling her what had just happened between him and Joey. _

"_What..? What?! You yelled at him? Is that what you were just doing outside? I can't believe this! I knew that you might've seen him, but I didn't suspect that you would yell at him!" Rachel yelled._

"_What did you just say? You knew he was going to be here?" Ross shouted in shock._

"_Of course not,.. But, uh, I uh Saw some guy getting up during the ceremony and it liked a lot like him from the back, because that's uh the only time I saw him, and uh I was like , "Oh, my god I think that's him. Ross is going to be mad!" I didn't think you would go and yell at him!" Rachel stammered on and on without taking brakes._

"_Uh! This is all my fault! My stupid fault to have invited him to the wedding. Now Ross and Joey are never going to be friends again because of me!" Rachel yelled to herself in her head. _

"_I had to yell at him, Rachel! What if he was trying to stop the wedding or something. You know he's crazy 'bout you. So anything could've happened!" Ross yelled. _

_Rachel didn't know how, but what Ross just said killed her. "Joey is still crazy about you?" she thought._

"_Um.. Ross. What did you say to him?" Rachel couldn't help but ask._

"_I told him that I never wanted him to speak to you ever again." He whispered._

"_What?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "How could you say that, ??"_

"_Because we are happily married, and him coming back in our lives will ruin our lives! Who knows what could've happened between us if he was still around? He would probably sleep with you again, then that will officially ruin our marriage! I can't let that happen. I mean, he came to the wedding, and he wasn't even invited!" Ross shouted._

_Rachel couldn't help but play a little imagine in her mind about what happened that night. "Yes he was invited Ross! I invited him! Ok! I admit it!" She yelled not even noticing what she just told him._

"_What?! Why the hell what you do something like that! You know I can't stand seeing you around him!" He shouted._

"_Why?" Rachel said calmly. So calmly he probably didn't hear it._

"_Because.. Well, because I'm afraid he'll take you away from me again. I can't let that happen." he whispered. "And also.. I'm afraid he'll just sleep with you again, then never do anything about it, then that'll break you heart."_

"_What..? Joey sleep with me then do nothing about it?" Rachel thought to herself. _

"_Ross.. You do know that he loved me, right?" She asked. The past tense 'loved' made her pretty sad. But she wished this talk was over. She just wanted to talk to Joey, and tell him everything she feels about him._

"_Yea.. But. I . uh, I'm not sure why I'm reacting this way." he whispered._

_Rachel looked toward the church's entrance and remembered that this was her wedding day. "What a weird wedding this is." She said to herself._

"_I'm sorry.." Said Ross._

" _I said, uh.. We should probably be going. The Limo is waiting for us." She pointed out._

"_Oh yea, I almost forgot." He laughed. They both went hand in hand towards the Limo. Ross opened the door for Rachel so she can go in, and Ross followed. The Limo was a Hummer Limo. Rachel didn't even want a Hummer Limo in the first place. She wanted a Cadillac Limo. Although the inside of the hummer Limo was pretty nice. Leather seats, red and white wine in a bucket in front of the limo, and of course. Romantic music. Rachel was startled as she entered the limo. Everyone was already waiting for her. (Brides maids and the best man)._

"_What took you guys so long?" asked Phoebe. _

"_Yea, you've been in there for like 20 minutes!" Complained Monica._

"_We were just talking over some stuff.." Said Rachel._

"_Oh, what kinds of stuff?" Said Chandler _

"_None of your business stuff!" Said Ross._

" '_none of your business stuff' " Mimicked Chandler. Ross gave him a look. "Sorry.."_

_As soon as they got to the reception hall, Monica pulled Rachel into the corner of the lobby._

"_Ow, Monica! You hurt my arm!" Rachel complained. "What are you doing?"_

"_Tell me what happened between you and Ross.. And Joey." Said Monica._

"_Oh my God! You saw him?" she asked shocked._

"_We all did." Said Monica. "and also you told me you invited him before the ceremony. So.. What happened?"_

"_Ross went outside and he had this stupid fight with Joey. And he told Joey that he never wanted him to talk to me ever again. Then I told him the truth about inviting Joey. But we talked it over and now we're ok." She simply said._

"_That's it? No real fighting? I'm starting to lose interest in this." Rachel gave her a glare. "So are you ok?"_

_There was a long pause before she answered. "No, I'm not.." Whispered Rachel as she started walking back outside._

"_What?! Where are you going Rachel?" Monica panicked._

"_I need to speak to him, Monica. He needs to know the truth." Sobbed Rachel._

"_Truth? What truth?.. Hold on.." Monica paused a second before she began to talk again. "No Rachel. No! You can't fall for him again. That'll ruin everything. You're happily married. Please don't do this to yourself!" Shouted Monica as she Ran after Rachel in the parking lot. _

_The night was humid and silent. There was nothing but the sound of crickets and thunder crackling. It began to drizzle in an instant. Rachel paused for a second before turning to Monica._

"_I just want to speak to him. I'll be back before Ross notices I'm gone." Rachel said walking back into the night, then she turned around to say one more thing, "Can You call Joey, and ask him to meet me at Ross' apartment?" She whispered as the rain began to get stronger._

"_Rachel Please.. Don't do this!" Monica looked up at the sky when a flash of lighting shook the ground beneath them. "It's going to storm. You're going to ruin you hair.. And the dress!" Rachel didn't listen. She just continued running. "Rachel!"_

_As soon as Rachel disappeared around the corner of the street, she heard a voice behind her. "Monica! Get in here, it's raining!" Chandler yelled from the door. Monica looked up at the sky, then ran towards Chandler. "What were you doing out there? .. Forget that question.. Have you seen Rachel? ." question Chandler. _

"_She went to talk to Joey." She whispered hugging Chandler. "But she said she'll be back before Ross' notices she's gone." _

"_Who went after Who now?!" Chandler asked pulling her away from him. _

"_She went to talk to Joey!" Monica hugged Chandler even tighter._

"_Why are you crying, Monica? She'll be back, don't worry. I think they should just talk things over. _

_I actually think it's for the best." Said Chandler. Monica Gave him a 'You're kidding right?' look "And you don't think so?"_

"_Maybe it is for the best.." She admitted._

_Rachel was soaking wet from running it the rain. Her make up was gone, her hair war a mess, and her wedding dress was covered in mud. "What am I going to do now? Go back to the wedding, and say 'oh sorry Ross, I had to talk to my ex boyfriend, you former best friend, about our relationship. And oops, I got my dress all dirty!' Yea right! I can't say that." Said Rachel. She took a break in the entrance of her apartment building, and just sat on the stoop. The rain got even harder now. She felt like a lost puppy. The street was silence. No Cars, No people. Nothing. Just her. She didn't want to be disturbed right now. She wanted to be alone for a while. 'Swoosh' an car ran right threw the puddle on the street and splashed Rachel. "Ugh!" Yelled Rachel in annoyance. This was suppose to be the best day of her life, but it turned out to be the worst. "What am I suppose to tell Joey anyway? 'Hey Joey I'm just here to tell you I'm still in love with you.' this is so difficult!" She shouted in pain. She was feeling pain, guilt, nervous, happiness, lonely, and in love all at the same time. She felt vulnerable. _

"_Rachel?!" she was frighten by the sudden call of her name. Who could be saying her name at this moment? She carefully got up and started looking around. The only thing she could see was a car in the middle of the street.. Not moving.. "huh?" She spluttered out confused. Then that's when she saw it. The driver in the car was sticking his head out the window. "Joey.." Was all she could say._

"_Come on, get it. I don't want you to get sick out there in the rain." he yelled her over opening the door for her from the inside. She loved when he would take care of her like this. It's like that one time when she had a terrible cold. He would wait next to her for hours next to her, reading a magazine, or watching a movie. Until she finally woke up, and he had had breakfast all done for her. And it was her favorite. Orange Juice, 2 sausages, an omelet, and 2 pancakes. And the way he made them was just how she loved them._

"_What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be.. At the wedding. __**Your**__ wedding?" The sound of his voice startled her, as she was all caught up in her daydream. She looked at him, couldn't stand but give a faded smile. Her eyes got lost in his for about a second. "Rachel? Hello you there? Earth to Rachel." He said waving his hand in front of her. But she couldn't help but stare. This was Joey. Her unexpected love. The guy that always hugged her when they watched a scary movie, or when she needed a shoulder to cry on, or to take care of her when she wasn't feeling well, or to give her advice if she wasn't in a good mood, or to make her laugh when she wasn't happy, or a friend.. When she just needed a good old friend. Not boyfriend. Just friend. Her smiled faded._

"_I was just.. Uh.. Well I.. um…" She couldn't find out how to tell him. "ok, I left for a few minutes. I told Monica to tell everyone that I would be back at the wedding at soon as possible. So.. No worries." She simply said._

"_Oh.." Was all he could say. __**'Did he buy a new car? It's quite fancy. Well.. Ok Rachel.. So how are you going to tell him how you feel? You can't just blurt it out. Ask him what he's doing with his life. Hold on.. What is he doing? His reaction changed. He looks like he's catching up to something. Oh God.' **__Rachel thought to herself. "Rachel…" he said sweetly. "Why did you need to leave for a few minutes?" he asked, __**'Oh my God.. What am I suppose to say now? Ok! Ok! Just think of something else to say.'**____She planned. _

"_Did you buy a new car?!" She shouted out. Touching the seats. "It's quite.. Leathery.." She said giving him a big smile. "Yea It's a Honda Civic." She simply said. "So as I was saying.."_

"_really how much?" She interrupted him._

"_About 80 - Nah Nah Nah! Don't try to change the subject." He demanded._

"_fine! If you want to know so much!!" She yelled. " I left because I wanted to talk to someone.. About something." She whispered._

"_May I ask who this __**someone **__is?" He questioned her. _

"_Um.. I wanted to ask __**you**__ something.." She said. _

_Suddenly Joey's face fell. " I forgot.. I wanted to tell you something too.." He said._

"_Oh" She said Relieved. __**'He can say something before I do. That gives me a little more time to relax and think about what I'm going to say.. That's great.' **__"you go first" _

"_ok well.. I don't know why this feels so wrong to say to you. I know we don't go out or anything but.. It's still feels wrong telling you this" he said__. __**'Oh My God! Do you think he feels the same way I do?!' **__Rachel thought. She had a big smile on her face. Joey let out a deep breather, then cleared his throat. __**'What? Is he preparing a speech or something?! Say it all ready! Tell me you love me!' **__She thought to herself. _

"_I'm getting married." He whispered._

_**Hey Guys! Thx for reviewing my story! I know It's not my best chapter.. But I couldn't find anyway to put details into it. I Just want to say that the next chapter, you will be looking forward to finding out all the info ( And tiny little dirty details) about the night Rachel got pregnant! ;)! So that's a don't wanna miss! I also wanna say, Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I really aprecitate it!! Oh and School is over in 3 days, so on Friday, I can maybe start posting like 2 chapters each day or 1 very long chapter each day! trust me though. This story WILL Be long. It's maybe like a movie. Well R&R! **_

_**P.S: J&R Rocks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm getting married." He whispered.

Rachel didn't answer. She looked like she just saw a ghost. Her face was pale and not one single

movement in her body.

"Rachel… I know that we are not.. You know involved. But I just thought that once I told you, you might be a little more.. How should I put this? Shocked. And also you might go a little nuts." He said tapping the stirring wheel.

"Nuts?! Why would I go nuts? I'm perfectly fine! Don't worry about me, ok? Because I'm fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! Very fine! I'm.." She took a breathe then leaned back on the seat, "Fine." She said.

'**Joey Getting married?! How could this be happening? I Can't tell him right now how I feel, that'll just make me a bitch. Now Rachel.. Don't be rude! OK.. You'll tell him. But first lets ask him a few questions about the misses.' **She thought to herself.

"Really? Because you seem fine." He said sarcastically.

"So Joey.. What's her name?" Rachel suddenly asked. Joey gave her a suspicious look.

"Adrianna.." he said slowly. "She really nice once you get to know her. She has everything I've been looking for in a women. Including Knowledge, looks, humor, and sweetness."

'**I thought I was the one that had ****everything he was looking for in a women! And since when does he care if a women has a good knowledge ****about things?!'**

"So how long have you known each other?" She asked him curiously.

"About 2 years." He whispered with a half smile.

'Oh my God. He's in a relationship. I'm in love with a girl's fiancé! I'm so horrible."

"Joey.. I should probably be going, I don't want to be here all night long." She said laughing.

"Oh, uh, sure ok." he pressed a button on the stirring wheel, then the door flew open.

"really do like the car by the way." She said winking at him. She got out the car and headed for the building's entrance.

"Um Rachel?" He shouted from the car. "Isn't your wedding that way?" He said pointing ahead.

She looked down at her muddy dress then looked back at him. "Me go back to my wedding? In a dress like this?" Joey frowned. "You know.. I'll just get some rest here, and I'll explain it all to him tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be fine. And if he's not, I can take the consequences." She said smiling. 'I'll take the consequences. All do it all just for him'

"Well.. Um, if he asks, don't say You saw me here today. Because we kind of had a talk before about this and if he finds out I got even close to you, he'll kill not only **me**. And we can't let that happen, now can we?" He Said smiling at her.

"No problem Joe. I wont tell him." She said Smiling back at him. Then he had a clip play in his mind. Of all the things they did together when he was in love with her:

Barbados

The night he told her he was in love with her

The talk they had when they were on the balcony when she was saying goodbye to everyone before leaving to go to Paris

When they watched Cujo together

When he needed help playing a love scene in days of our lives, and he said all those amazing things about her

When they first met at the coffer house when she came in, in a wedding dress.

When he always said something and people didn't have any idea what he meant.. Except Rachel. (like the Moo point)

He smiled at that moment.

Then That's when it hit him. When they first met in the coffee house, She was wearing a wedding dress, and she greeted him with a hi. And now.. There she was, wearing a wedding dress, but instead of saying hi, she was leaving. Leaving him forever. He couldn't let that happen.

"Um, Rachel!" He shouted after her while getting out of the car. It was still raining outside, harder then before, but that didn't stop him. "Rachel!" He shouted again. Rachel stopped in her footsteps, and turned around to look at him. "You know.. Adrianna lives in New Jersey, and that's like a half hour away. I was on my way to her house right now, and it's a pretty long drive and I don't want to fall asleep while I'm driving.. So do you mind if I come in for a few minutes and drink some coffee?" He asked as the rain ran down his cheeks. He was already soaked.

'He's never looked more sexy' Rachel thought to herself. "Sure." She said happily.

Joey dropped his car keys on the table next to the door.

"Wow.. This place still looks the same." He whispered.

"I know! I kept telling Ross TO at least put some new curtains and he's all like , 'Why would you do that? We have perfectly good ones right now.'" Joey giggled at the way she mimicked Ross' Voice.

"Wow. So where the heck is Emma?" He asked looking around the house. He haven't seen Emma since.. Since the Day after.. The night.

"She's not here! Why would I leave a child here alone at 9 in the night? She's at the wedding. You were there! She was the little blonde haired flower girl." She shouted as she went in the kitchen and placed two tea cups on the counter top.

"That was her?" Rachel nodded. "Wow! The last time I saw her she was like almost 2 years old. How old is she?" He asked.

"Do the math." She said turning the coffee maker on.

"5 years old." He answered automatically. He didn't even use his fingers.

"You've been counting?" She asked looking at him.

"Yea, haven't you?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"All 3 years, 5 days and 6 nights of my life." She whispered smiling at him. They were now only centimeters apart. Rachel leaned in a bit. They're faces was practically almost touching when Joey cleared his throat.

"So do you have any clothes I can borrow?" It took Rachel a moment to get herself back together. 'What did he just say?'

"I'm sorry.. I wasn't.. uh, listening." She replied.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow? Because I don't want to go all wet to Adrianna's house."

"Yea, I'll get you something from Ross' closet for you to wear."

She showed him to Ross' home and handed him a new shirt.

"Here you go! Just come out when ever you're ready." She told him.

She softly closed the door behind her and leaned on it softly.

In the bedroom, Joey was unbuttoning is shirt,

'I can't believe we almost kiss! It was so close. But nothing can ever happen between us. It's for the best. We already talked about it, and we both agreed that it was the best choice that could be made. If it wasn't for me clearing my throat, I wouldn't know what we would be doing right now' he automatically shook the feeling away. 'OK, I have to think this through. Rachel. I never thought I was falling in love with her. She was my best friend. Sure, she's hot. I mean, she's beautiful. It's not an opinion - it's a fact, it's beyond question. No one can look at her and deny how beautiful she is. But I never thought of her that way, beyond the obvious sexual attraction. And believe me, sexual attraction means nothing. At least not after you've had real love.

That night that we went out on the "date", I think everything changed then. Maybe it just woke me up, because it had probably been there all along to some degree. I had never enjoyed being with any woman that much. Dinner and talking have always just been the means to an end, you know, the non-sex part of the date that you have to get through to finally get the girl in bed. In the morning, I couldn't wait for the girl to leave or for me to be able to slip away and go home. Sometimes I'd call the girl again, but more often I wouldn't. There was no feeling involved at all other than conquest.

With Rachel it was different. It was like she opened a new world for me and I didn't want the night to end. When she showed me her "move" before she went to bed, I almost stopped breathing. I can't put my feelings into words. Everything we'd shared and my love for her as my best friend shifted or changed or whatever you want to call it. All I know is that it became something so much more powerful and since then has grown stronger and more intense with every single minute of every single day, and I don't know how I am going to make it without her.

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think about was how everything had changed and what to do next. What would I say to her the next day? Would she see it all over my face?

When she asked me if I "felt a little weird" the night before, I almost collapsed with relief. So it wasn't just me after all! But it turned out to be just food poisoning that made her feel weird. Stupid lobster.

When She told me she was pregnant with my child. I was speechless. I felt like I was the luckiest guy in the world. But having that baby was wrong. But that didn't mean I never stopped loving her. And now.. She's on the other side of the door in the other room, and I can't do anything about it because I getting married! Uh!! This is so unfair!'

When he got out of the room, Rachel was sitting on the couch drinking her coffee.

"Hey," he began. "I think I'm going to head off. It's getting late." he said picking up the tea cup from the coffee table and taking a sip.

"Oh ok." she said getting up and leading him to the door. He opened the door and began to walk down the hall. "Joey, wait!" She shouted. "When can I See you again?" She asked.

"Well I Just rented my old apartment back. So maybe you can stop by tomorrow." He invited,

"Sure, I'll be there" She grinned at him as she turned around closing the door.

Joey walked out towards his car. As soon as he sat down in the drivers seat he took a few deep breathes. "Joey.. Breathe.. Just breathe. Nothing is going to happen, she's just coming over to your place tomorrow to.. Oh my god! What are we suppose to do tomorrow? Do we just eat? Or .. Or.. Talk.. Or watch a movie? That's it! We'll watch a Movie!" He panicked as he held tight on to the stirring wheel. He went to turn the ignition on when he noticed the keys weren't there. "Where the hell is my keys? Oh Shit, I forgot it in the apartment!" He shouted as he exited the car. Then before he knew it, there he was again.. In front of her apartment. He carefully knocked 5 times on the door. This reminded him of Barbados when he went to her apartment to kiss her. She didn't answer. He knocked again 5 times. Still no answer, "Rachel! Can you please open the door?" Nobody answered, so he just walked. "Rach.. He whispered noticing that the lights were dim. He looked around the kitchen and her room. But she wasn't there. He reached over to grab his car keys when he saw her laying down on the couch. She was asleep.

He Crouched down beside her then smiled. "Hey Rach.." He carefully examined her then caressed the side of her face. "you're so beautiful.." He whispered. He seemed to notice that she has been crying.. Not too long ago, maybe 5 minutes ago because her cheeks were so sticky, and the marks of the tear on the cover up on her face. He went to get the blanket on the couch to cover her with it. He gently lied it on top of her, and he noticed a square-shaped bump on her stomach. He crouched down again to see what it was. Her hands were rapped around a picture frame, he turned it around to see a picture of her and Joey on Emma's first birthday. He smiled softly at the memory. "You know Rach.. I was just thinking before about that one night we had together. It was quite wonderful. I think that's the first time I realized I wanted you more than anything in the world. To bad it was.. Wrong." He whispered caressing her face lightly with his fingers. " You know.. When I found out you were pregnant, I was like, 'Wow.. I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now.' But then you decided about abortion and I was like, 'Why would she want to abort a baby. This baby was suppose to grow up like any other baby would! And not only that but the fact that this is my child! Our Child! I think that she doesn't want to have this baby because she's having it with me. Yea.. What kind of father would I be anyway!' I really wanted this child. I cried and cried. I said I agreed to abortion because I thought it was the best choice. Not only for us but for Ross. Then when we had a feud and he found out I slept with you, I decided to leave. And I did. I got over you. Then I met Adrianna. Ever since We had that night together.. I never stopped thinking about it. Never."

Flashback - Jack and Erica's 2nd Birthday party. (Joey's apartment)

"Happy birthday!" Yelled everyone as Erica and Jack both blew out the candles.

"Yay! Me 2 ears old!" Yelled Erica throwing her arms out in the air.

"Yes you are sweetie. Your getting big!" cooed Monica in a baby voice.

"Honey.. She's not a 1 year old anymore." Advised Chandler.

"I know.. It's just.. She's getting so big. In a Couple of years she'll be married?! Married, Chandler! Married! Then we'll be grandparents!" Monica Panicked.

"Calm down, Monica. That wont happen for another maybe 20 years." comforted Ross as he was rubbing her shoulders.

"You're right. I'm just over reacting a bit." She said cutting the cake.

"A bit?!" Shouted Joey. Everyone gave him a stare.

"Um Rachel.. Where did you put the Ice cream?" Asked Monica.

"What Ice cream?" Asked Rachel with a clueless look on her face.

"The strawberry and vanilla ice cream! You did pick them Up like I told you to, right?!" She shouted. Rachel didn't say anything. "Ugh! I can't believe you forgot the ice cream!"

"I'm sorry, I was so busy baking the cake!" She yelled.

"I picked the cake up from the bakery! You can't even pick up two cartons of Ice Cream from the grocery! What makes anyone think that you can bake a cake!" Monica said.

"Well I'm sorry I'm a bit.. Forgettable! You know how I forget about things! You could've at least asked Chandler or something!" Yelled Rachel.

"I did but then you were like, 'No Monica! Let me do it! I want to help a around!'" Said Monica doing a bad impression Of Rachel.

"Well you shouldn't have let me do it! Use your brain, Monica!" She said.

"Oh! I should use my brain?!" She shouted.

"Fine! I'll pick them up right now!" She whispered getting the keys form the table.

"Thank You! Don't take long or the ice cream will melt!" warned Monica.

Rachel walked out the door.

About 3 hours later.

"Monica! I'm back with the ice.." She looked around to see that everything was cleaned up, including the cake was gone. "Cream."

"Hey!" Shouted Joey from the couch. "What took you so long?" He asked.

"There was a huge line at the grocery! Apparently there is suppose to be a huge storm tonight. Where did everyone go?" She asked looking around.

"They already left. Also, Monica thought that you would forget ot bring the ice cream anyway so she was like, 'Why waste time.' " She explained.

"Aww man! So what am I suppose to do with all this ice cream?!" Complained Rachel.

Joey cleared his throat. "Here.." She said handing him the two ice cream carts as she fell on the couch exhausted.

All of a sudden the power went out.

"The storm is about to start!" Yelled Rachel. "Go find some candles!"

"You say as if it's some kind of show.." Joey replied.

Rachel struck another match and lit the last candle, adding it to the bar. An entire year's supply of Monica's paraffin candles filled Joey and Rachel's apartment with an incandescent glow.

She heard the door open behind her and turned to see Joey coming in with a bag of supplies from Monica's never ending store of extras in one hand and a bag of ice in the other.

"Got batteries for the radio and flashlight." He put the bag down on the bar and got out a huge Tupperware container, pouring the ice into it. It sounded like a hailstorm. "Might as well drink all the beer, huh?"

She smiled. "Might as well."

"Where'd you get the ice?"

"Gunther gave me his last bag, when he heard it was for you. We can use it to keep cool."

He brushed against her when he stepped behind her to get the beer out of the fridge, a charge of electricity hitting her.

"The ice cream is melting. How's your sweet tooth?"

"As active as ever." She finished putting batteries in the flashlight and flipped it on. "Got any cherries to go with the ice cream?"

Joey peered into the dark cavern of the refrigerator. "Cherries, this whipped cream in a can stuff, and some leftover pizza that we should probably throw away."

"Get out the whipped cream and cherries. We can make sundaes."

"We got pickles and olives, too." He looked up at Rachel doubtfully. "But if we want real food, we should probably do Monica a favor and eat that pan of lasagna in her fridge. She'd hate to know it went to waste."

Rachel opened a beer and turned up the bottle for a drink. She caught Joey watching her from the corner of his eye.

"I still say mine is better." Rachel helped herself to another spoonful of ice cream, topped it with a maraschino cherry, and popped it into her mouth. "Mmmm…" She slid backwards on the floor from her seat in front of the couch. Their impromptu ice cream picnic on the floor was more fun than she'd expected.

"No, no, no. You've got it all wrong." Joey shook his head and demonstrated his method for her. "First, you gotta fill up your spoon." He took a giant scoop from his carton. "Then you put on the cherries. You gotta like…embed them." He took two cherries out of the jar and pushed them into his ice cream with the precision of an artist. "Then, and only then, you add some of this." He aimed the can of Reddi Whip at his spoon and shot out a pile of it on his mountain of ice cream.

"That's _never_ going to fit in your mouth." Rachel took another tiny bite of ice cream, smug in the knowledge that he would try to make it fit even if his jaw unhinged in the process.

"You have to lean back or it won't work." He tilted his head back and shoved the entire concoction into his mouth at one time. "Mmmm…damn!" He fell back on the floor, clutching his head with one hand.

"Joey! What's wrong? Did you choke?" She knelt over him, placing her hands on his chest.

He shook his head. "Ice cream headache."

She nudged him in the side with her knee and made a face of annoyance. "You scared me."

He laughed and raised up on his elbows. "You got some ice cream on your chin."

She wiped her chin with the back of her hand, realizing for the first time that her other hand was still on his chest. She could feel the warmth of his skin through his t-shirt, and it unnerved her with the memory of that first kiss that led to another, then another, before they were suddenly interrupted.

_Damn Judy Geller for having a birthday tonight._ She sat back on the floor and tried to force her body to stop responding to his.

_Not now. We have a promise to keep._

"Almost gone." She looked up to see him scraping the bottom of his carton. "You gonna finish that?"

She shook her head and passed her carton to him, smiling when he dug in enthusiastically.

_It wouldn't be wrong to talk,_ she reasoned, watching him gorge on Mint Chocolate-Chip. _I mean, our feelings are out in the open. Why shouldn't we discuss them?_

"Joey…"

"Hmmm?" He didn't look up from his ice cream.

She curled her legs up under her and tried to get comfortable. "When did you first know…about us?" She picked an ice cube out of the nearby container and put it in her mouth while she waited for his answer.

His eyes shot up to hers. "You mean – when did I first know how I felt?"

"Yeah."

He put the carton down and placed his spoon inside it, turning his eyes to the window and the dense darkness of the night. "I think that night when we went out on the date…I don't know, maybe right after that. I went out with that other girl, and all I could think about was you." He looked back at her and shrugged. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since."

_How am I not supposed to dissolve into mush over that?_ She lowered her eyes to the floor, feeling a blush creeping into her face.

"How about you? When –"

She twirled her hair around her finger, flipping through her memories like photos in an album. "You know, I don't think there was one big moment when I _knew_. I think it was a gradual build up…and then I had this dream…" She laughed, remembering.

He leaned forward. "A dream? About me?"

She nodded. "Yeah…it was a pretty intense dream, too. It was the day I went to the set with you, and you did your first love scene with Olivia."

"Wow." He puffed out a long breath. "If I'd known it was _that_ easy, I'd have taken you to the set a long time ago!"

She reached across, swatting him on the shoulder. "It wasn't because we were on the set. It was because I was seeing this…this _side_ of you that I'd never seen before. It made me think about how it could be…for us." Her eyes traveled over him, admiring the way he looked in the candle light. "I'd never thought about you that way before. You were stuck in the friend zone with me."

She helped herself to another cherry.

"So…what happened in the dream?" His voice dropped, a tone she'd begun to recognize coming through loud and clear.

She shook her head. "No. It's too embarrassing."

"Come on. You know you can tell me anything."

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. The air between them crackled with tension, and she knew what she was about to reveal would only intensify it.

"Ok. In the dream…I came home and you were studying your lines right there on the couch." She pointed up and over at the yellow couch behind their seats on the floor.

"And then?"

"You asked me to read Olivia's lines back to you." _Stop it,_ she told herself when the uncontrollable urge to throw her body on top of his struck again. "Which I did…and you were saying this really romantic, beautiful stuff…"

He nodded, his mouth curled into a smile. "Drake's pretty smooth. Not as smooth as me, of course…"

"Of course. Anyway – when you stopped, all I could think about was how much I wanted to –" She broke off, nervous.

"To what?"

"To kiss you."

"Why didn't you?" He looked at her as if he was in a trance.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Who says I didn't?"

He pushed himself forward on the floor until his knees were touching hers. "Show me."

She sighed. "Joey…"

He pressed a finger against her lips, silencing her. "Show me." Never had any voice been more seductive, any words more honeyed and inviting than those two were to Rachel.

She pressed herself against him, wrapping her hands through his dark hair. "It was like…this." She pulled him closer with her hands until the smooth texture of his lips burned into hers.

Only she didn't wake up. And he didn't stop.

The flickering flame ignited into a towering blaze within seconds. She knew, beyond logic or reason, that they wouldn't stop, couldn't stop, not even if they tried. This felt like an emergency, a three alarm call to delve into feelings long denied, feelings which pushed their way to the surface now with the desperation of a drowning person seeking air.

If they stopped, the consequences would be dire. Rachel felt that the universe would collapse into itself unless she felt his bare skin with her hands, unless his body filled hers.

He pulled her shirt off, kissing her until she felt weightless, mindless, the tether that held her to earth threatening to break.

The need to be together was an unstoppable force.

Lips together, tongues exploring, they fell back to the floor together. Breathless sounds punctuated every kiss like exclamation points.

She pulled his t-shirt off and let her hands slide over his slick skin.

"Is this a mistake?" She caught her breath when she he unhooked her bra.

"No." His lips brushed over her chest, each touch ratcheting up the heat inside her.

"Are you sure?" She unfastened his shorts, nearly breaking the snap.

"Yes."

He slid her bra off. She closed her eyes, letting him take over. After a long pause, she opened her eyes to see him staring down at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Nothing at all. It's so much better than I imagined."

"You've thought about this a lot?"

He stopped and gave her his best 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "Yeah. You could say that."

She closed her eyes again, gasping when his hand found her breast. His touch was nothing like she'd expected. There was none of the aggressive sexual confidence associated with his reputation. Instead it was soft, exploring, hesitant. He waited for her reaction before continuing.

"Is that good?" His other hand pulled her shorts down.

"Mmm-hmm." She wiggled out of her shorts and watched him fling them across the room. Then nothing. He looked down in shock.

"You're not wearing anything under your shorts."

She merely smiled.

"Damn." He began to breathe faster. "I love what you've done with the place…"

"It's called a Brazilian wax." She took his hand and placed it on her.

"You are the _best_ girlfriend ever." His fingers glided over her smooth skin.

"I know." She made a mental note to give the waxer at her salon an extra good tip next time.

"I'm going to lose my mind if I don't kiss you again." He settled himself on top of her.

"And again…and again…" She melted beneath him when his bare chest rubbed against hers. When his tongue slipped inside her mouth, warmth gathered inside her like an active volcano. With every touch, her entire body awakened, screaming a reply to his.

Then he stopped, ending the kiss and leaving her weak with yearning. She heard the sound of ice cubes clinking against each other, and opened her eyes to see him with his hand in the container.

He removed a single ice cube and held it teasingly over her burning skin. She shuddered, writhing underneath him as she waited for a sample of this tempting new experience.

He lowered it down in what seemed like a slow motion replay, until at last the tip of the ice cube touched her chest. A hiss escaped her lips when the sensations of fire and frost collided.

He dragged the ice cube down her chest, leaving a wet trail behind it. By the time he traced it over the swell of her breast, she was shaking with need.

The torture didn't end when he moved the ice over her breast. The moment of relief was instantly interrupted by a pang of relentless want. While he rolled the ice over the aching center of one breast, he tormented the other with his tongue. She wrapped her fingers around his head, holding his mouth in place, refusing to let him stop the stream of pleasure.

He trailed the ice underneath her breast, then slowly down her abdomen. The heat of her skin had melted it to a fragment. He dropped the tiny piece of ice just below her belly button and took his mouth from her breast. She held her breath when he moved down. She shivered when he used his tongue to remove the remaining sliver of ice from her quivering body.

Her head was foggy and dazed - the prisoner of a body run wild with desires she'd never gratified until tonight. She wanted to ask him what he was planning next. She wanted to tell him that she'd only imagined the existence of feelings like this. But instead she gasped out the only words her spinning mind could string together.

"What have you _done_ to me?" Her chest rose and fell with each shallow breath. He moved away from her before he answered.

"Only about half of what I'm going to do." He reached out and took the can of whipped cream in his hand. "Need to use this anyway, since the power's out."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She felt her heart pulsing in her ears.

"I'm thinking dessert." He threw her a teasing smile. "You know how we both like to have ice cream before dinner?"

She could barely squeak out a reply. "Yeah."

"Dessert before the main course sounds good tonight." His fingertips tracked over her raised knee then up her leg, leaving a map of sensations on her skin. She bit her bottom lip and twisted like a nervous cat when he aimed the nozzle of the can at her hip. A line of whipped cream shot forth from the can, hitting her like a cool mist. Without hesitation, he lowered his head, his tongue darting out to lick the sweet substance from her waiting body.

She was panting, almost hypnotized by what he was doing to her. Her legs moved apart with a will of their own. She fell flat on her back and shut her eyes when she felt him moving closer. The only thing to be heard was her excited breathing and the rattling sound of the can when he shook it. She inhaled sharp and fast when he began to cover her most forbidden area with Reddi Whip.

A jagged moan tore itself from deep within her. It had been so long since…

And even then it hadn't been like this. No, it was never like this. His mouth sought her and savored her like a connoisseur. The few times she'd experienced this in the past, she hadn't known if her partner secretly disliked it or actually wanted to do it. But with Joey, there was no doubt. His enjoyment of it was obvious, allowing her to relax and receive what he was giving her.

But then, that was Joey. He helped you to unwind and enjoy the simple things. Not that there was anything simple about what he was doing to her at the moment.

His tongue swirled around her, finding places of heightened sensation that she'd never realized she possessed. He lapped the whipped cream off and went back for more, the wet warmth of his mouth seeking out every centimeter of her slick folds, summoning a flood of arousal that promised to throw her off the cliff. Wild from the intensity of his adept attentions, she let out a cry that could've raised Mr. Heckles from the dead.

He stopped, throwing her to the mercies of unsatisfied desire. "Rachel…did you…?"

She shook her head and exhaled her reply. "Not yet, but I'm close."

"I want to feel you around me when you do." He slid away from her and rolled over on his back, pulling her on top of him.

"Not yet." She licked a speck of whipped cream from the corner of his mouth. "I need to give you something first."

Without a word, she kissed her way down his body, feeling the way he tensed up when she approached the hard evidence of his excitement.

She wrapped one hand around him and took him into her waiting mouth. She was driven by a determination to give him a taste of the staggering bliss he'd given her. And she wanted it. She wanted to shower love every part of him.

She rolled her tongue around him, using her hand to stimulate him at the same time. He tossed beneath her, wrapping her hair around his hands when she lowered her head and took him deeper into her mouth. She could taste the salty-sweet proof that he was ready to explode.

"If you don't stop, this is going to be _all_ over in about one more minute." She took her mouth from him and looked up, surprised.

"Are you sure? I don't mind if we keep this up until you finish."

"I want to finish together. Did you know you're _very_ good at that?"

She grinned. "So are you. You could be dangerous with that ability of yours." She slithered back up to kiss him again, the candles on the end table catching her eye. "Ready to ruin our friendship completely?"

"So ready, I'm about to burst."

She moved lower, dragging her breasts down his body as she went. She felt his eyes on her when she placed a knee on either side of him and raised herself up.

He put his hands on her hips and watched with anticipation as she lowered herself onto him, taking him inside her inch by inch. Just when she felt as if she couldn't hold anymore, she realized that she was resting on top of him. He was all the way in. She kept herself completely still, letting the pressure build between them. When she could no longer restrain herself, she began to move.

He held back, letting her go at her own pace. His hands wandered over her body, stroking her breasts, her hips, reaching between their bodies to rub the sensitive spot that begged to be touched. When his hands gripped her aching breasts, she leaned forward to increase the friction. The pull and slide of every motion propelled her closer to fulfillment.

Again the candles on the end table flickered just within her reach. She sank down on him and stopped.

His eyes were glazed, staring up at her with a wordless question. She reached over and took one of the small paraffin candles in her hand and held it over him.

He shifted below her, a shuddering moan sounding in the back of his throat. He tried to move and she stopped him by tipping the candle just enough for a drop of wax to hit his chest.

"Where'd you learn to do _that_?" he gasped, urgency for her to continue fighting with a desire to prolong this ecstasy.

"I don't know…it seemed like a good idea, so I tried it."

"I like your ideas." He caressed her legs and forced himself to be still. "But you're killing me here…"

She tipped the candle again, another drop of wax sprinkling his chest. As the sensation of the melting wax heated his skin, she tightened herself around him and squeezed her legs against the sides of his body.

"Oh my God." He rotated his hips beneath her. Before he could say anything else, she dribbled molten wax halfway down his body, clamping herself around his swollen length.

He took the candle from her hand and pulled her down to him, demanding her lips for a kiss of stunning intensity. The kiss caught her completely off guard and she didn't realize that he was flipping her over until her back touched the floor.

He wasted no time. He was on top of her, moving inside her in a way that assured they'd both find release within minutes, if not sooner. He pushed deeper, burying himself in her, their open mouths joined, seeking, their bodies colliding in shared passion.

He put his hand under her bottom, positioning her so that his every stroke would brush against her in the most pleasurable way. She rose and fell with him, feeling the tension spreading, growing, insistent on relief.

"I love you."

She tried to pull her mind back to the present moment. "What?"

"I love you." He pressed his lips on hers and she realized that he meant it. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. "So much."

Too senseless for rational thought, she opened her mouth and the truth poured out.

"Oh…" She gasped. "And I love you."

There were things they wanted to say to each other, but it was all lost in their jumbled cries as she went over the threshold.

The sight of her reaching the summit and the knowledge that he'd taken her there…the feel of her body tensing around him was all it took for him to join her.

It was over. They were alone in the dark apartment.

Neither of them moved. They didn't speak. The implications of the words they'd said in the heat of an illogical moment saturated the quiet.

And both were left wondering if the other one actually meant it.

- Present time-

"That night was.. Amazing." He thought to himself for a second before he began talking again. "The truth is.. I don't want to marry Adrianna. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with her. Do you want to know who I want to spend the rest of my life with? You." He paused for a second. "Because I love you." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Too bad I can't do anything about it." He said getting up and walking towards the door when he remembered something. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and placed in on her pillow. "Bye, Rachel." he whispered before closing the door. As soon as the door was shut closed, Rachel slowly opened her eyes, and a tear drop ran down her cheek.

Hey Guys! I know this chapter was kind of long.. But It's a really important chapter… and has lots of Romance and Drama. Well R&R! Byes.

J&R RULES!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Uhh!!" Rachel yawned as she got up from the couch. "Ah!" She yelled. "Ross.." Ross was sitting in front of her, staring with his big brown eyes into hers.

"Morning. I made you breakfast." He said. He had a mad ,and at the same time, worried tone in his voice. "It's in the kitchen."

Rachel sat up on the couch. "Ow!" She whispered as she put one hand on the side of her head.

"What?" asked Ross worried.

"My head hurts…" I whispered.

"Oh, you probably have a headache from running in the rain last night." He said.

The wedding. She forgot all about the wedding. She was so stupid! Why would she leave her own wedding like that! It was so rude of her. "Ross.. I can explain."

"You weren't around Joey were you?" That was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

And also the thought on Joey reminded her of what happened the previous night, and the promise she made to him to not tell Ross that he talked to her.

"No! Why would you think that?! I wasn't around him! Why would you think that, huh?" 'Yea maybe that was a little rude' she said to herself.

"Sorry.." there was a small silence "So what did you leave?" He questioned her as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I was.. Nervous." She lied.

"Nervous?" he asked coming back to the living room with the cereal plate.

"Yea.. And also.. I um, wasn't feel so well and I didn't have the uh.. Energy.. To uh eat and, you know, dance and stuff, so I came back home to rest." She stammered.

"Huh. So you didn't have the energy to dance or eat, but you did have the energy to run 10 blocks?" He said placing the cereal on the table in front of her.

"Ok, Ross. I said I'm sorry. You know how I am with weddings! I get nervous, I freak out, then I run away!!" She was now yelling on the top of her lungs when she noticed she has been yelling way to loudly by the look on Ross' face. "But.. Hey look. We're married, aren't we?" She lowered her voice.

"I guess you're right." He said then smiling.

"Mommy!" Yelled Emma as she ran into her mom's arms.

"Hey, Good morning sweetie!" She whispered hugging her daughter. As soon as they let go, Rachel let out a sneeze, then another.

"You ok, mom?" Asked Emma.

"I think Mommy might be getting a cold." Ross said taking the plate away from her and covering her with a blanket.

"No, Ross. Really, I'm fine." She said.

"But you sound like your nose is stuffy!" Laughed Emma.

She took her mom's plate and began to eat from it.

"Emma, no!" Shouted Ross Taking the plate away from her. Emma Gave him a 'why' look.

"You really think I'm that dirty?" asked Rachel.

"No, Emma might catch your cold." He gushed.

"But. I'm.. not.. Achoo!" She let out another sneeze.

Ross looked at his watch. "ok, I'm already late for work.. So I'm going to be on my way." He said as Rachel laid down on the couch. "Get some rest, you can't be sick for Sunday. Honeymoon!" He shouted as he kissed her on the cheek. Ross was about to leave when Emma got his attention.

"Dad!" She shouted pulling on his shirt.

"Emma! Daddy's late for work, what do you need?" He asked crouching down so he could be her height.

"It's first day of 1st grade! You can't leave me here!" She laughed.

'Sometimes I think that that could be Joey's daughter .' Rachel thought 'She's always happy.' Rachel smiled to herself at the thought.

"I forgot all about that! Ok, lets go!" he said standing back up and grabbing her hand.

"Bye Mom!" Emma shouted closing the door behind her.

Rachel stood up from the couch and reached over to get a movie from the book shelf next to the television.

"Titanic.. Madagascar… Mr. and Mrs. smith… Juno." Rachel read the names of the movies as she looked through them, "Diehard.. Joey's favorite, hehe." She placed the movie on her pillow on the couch, "Looks like we have something to do tonight when Joey comes over." 'Wait! Is Joey coming here? Or am I going there? Aww man! I forgot.. Uhg! Ow! My head hurts! I should probably just watch a movie until he calls'

She went back towards the shelf to look at more movies, "Oh! A walk to Remember!" She picked up the movie and placed it in the VCR and laid back down on the couch.

About 15 minutes through the movie, Rachel fell asleep. She had a dream. A dream about Joey.

It' was back when Joey told Rachel he was in love with her.

"Now here we are.." Said Rachel.

"Yea.. Uh, here we are.." Whispered Joey as he began touching the wine glass in front of the table. Rachel could tell he was fidgeting, and he was probably nervous about something. "I.." He took a deep breathe "I think I'm falling in love with you.

"What?" Was all Rachel could say. 'What the hell? Is he playing around? This got to be joke.'

"I'm falling in love with you." Joey repeated with a smile.

Rachel turned around to see if there was any other girl behind her, "Who you talking to?" She asked looking back at Joey. "Oh you're kidding! Oh it's a joke! It's funny! " She said fake laughing "I don't get it."

Joey nodded and she could tell he wasn't kidding. "Oh.. Oh ok. Um.. How..? Are you .. Um.. How did um.. When?"

"Does it really matter?" He asked.

"Wow.. Wow.. It is hot in here." She said tugging on her shirt.

"Wait .. I know this is a lot, you don't have to say anything.. You can take as much time as you need.." Uncomfortable silence takes over, "Ok, You gotta say something!"

"Joey.. Joey.. I love you so much." She was now grabbing his hands. "But I.."

"But." he whispered hanging his head down.

"Joey."

"No, its fine I get it.. "

"I'm sorry.."

"I think I'm just going to go."

"Joey. Please don't do this" She starts to cry. "Come on, you can not do this to a pregnant woman."

"Rachel don't do that then you are going to make me.." He starts to cry too. "Now there we go.."

The scene then changed to when she started falling in love with him, the day Joey told her all the wonderful things about her.

Rachel: Ooh! Honey, it can't be that hard, I mean, you've been in love before? Joey: Uh... well... just once... with you... Rachel: Ok... this could be a little awkward... I'm just going to blow past it... well can't you just use that method actor thing where you use your real life memories to help you in your performance? Joey: (looks at her for a moment) What the hell are you talking about? ? Rachel: (shakes her head) Alright, alright look, just uh... just try to remember how you felt when you were in love, and think about that when you're playing the scene. Joey: (approvingly) Oh! ok, yeah, I think I can do that. Yeah ok, there's this party scene coming up.. and Olivia and her husband are there and all Drake wants to do is grab her and kiss her, but he can't... And that makes me think about all those times when I wanted to grab you and kiss you, but you didn't know so I would just pretend everything was cool, but really, it was killing me. Rachel: (looks touched) Joey, you never.. you never talked about that before... Joey: Well.. hey, you know what else I could use? There's a scene where Drake sneaks into Olivia's bedroom, and she doesn't know he's there - which never happened with us! And he knows he shouldn't be there, but he just wants to look at her... you know? (In a romantic voice) And I remember all those mornings before you even put on your make-up, when I would think to myself, my God, she... is... beautiful... (Rachel looks very moved) and it hurts so much, cuz I knew I could never tell you (pauses, while looking at her with sentiment) but it was worth it just to be there looking at you. (Joey and Rachel continue to look at each other in silence for a while)

Scene changes to when Rachel wants to kiss him at the soap opera party

Rachel: I just wanted to let you know I've changed my mind: I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna kiss Joey. Monica: No, you can't! Friends hooking up is a bad idea. Rachel: Please, what about you and Chandler? Monica: That's different! I was drunk and stupid! Rachel: Well hello (points to herself)! Monica: What about all the guys that you've got the phone numbers from? Why don't you just kiss one of them? Rachel: I could, I could but I don't want to! I want to kiss Joey! Monica: Alright (shrugs). I think it's a big mistake but it's your decision. Rachel: (pause) I'm gonna do it. Monica: And I can't stop you. Rachel: No. (Rachel goes looking for Joey. She sees him and Charlie kissing passionately.)

Scene changes to when Rachel was telling Phoebe how she felt.

Phoebe: So what were you doing out there, do you not like Charlie? Rachel: She's ok, I just don't get a really good vibe from her! Phoebe: Why? Rachel: I don't know, you know, just the way she waltzed in here all smart, and tall! You know, and just swept Joey off his feet... I mean, nobody else has a chance! Phoebe: Who else? Rachel: Anybody! You, me, you know, Monica's mom... Phoebe: You like Joey? Rachel: Shhhhh! Phoebe! All right, look. I have a little thing for him. Phoebe: (whispering) Oh my God! Rachel: It's just physical and I have it totally under control! Ok? It's just, when I see them together, sometimes I just get a little jealous! Phoebe: Uh, wow! Isn't it ironic that he liked you and now you like him? Rachel: (annoyed) Oh, I get it! Phoebe: Oh well, as long as it is under control, you know, you can't do anything about it, he's already dating her, and she is a nice person, that wouldn't be right. Rachel: I know, I know, so it is just not a big deal.

Rachel wakes up to the sound of someone's voice.

"Rachel.. Wake up!" A man's voice whispered as he touched her arm.

Rachel flickered her eyes open, "Jo. .Joey?" She managed to say under her yawn.

"You all right? You look really pale." He said still touching her arm.

'Man I've Missed letting him touch me like that.. His hands are so soft.' "Yea.. I'm kind of sick." She said with a stuffy nose.

"Oh, is that why you never stopped by my apartment?" He asked laughing.

"Yea, and the fact that I forgot it you were coming here or If I was suppose to go there." She smiled.

'There he is..' she thought to herself 'The man who changed my life. A life I thought I never had.'

"So you're really sick, huh? I guess we can postpone movie night.." He whispered.

Rachel looked at the clock then stared back at him, "It's two o'clock in the afternoon." She gushed. "But ok, if you want to do it some other time. But we were going to watch Diehard, but if you really want to.."

"Diehard?!" He interrupted her. He Ran to the book shelf to look for the movie.

'thought so..' She smiled to herself. "It's right here" She said handing him the movie.

He placed the movie in the VCR and sat down on the couch with her. About a half hour threw the movie, the only sound the went throughout the room was the sound on gun shooting, people yelling, and helicopters. "Um.. Joey." Whispered Rachel reaching over to tap his leg.

"Wait, Rach. I really like this part." He shouted annoyed over the loud volume.

"Joey.. Please.. Please Joey!" She was now shouting. Joey paused the movie then turned to Rachel.

"What?! You're ruining a good movie here!" He shouted.

"I don't feel so well.. I feel like.." She ran off the couch and into the bathroom. All you heard now was puking. Joey ran after her to the bathroom.

"You ok?" he asked.

Rachel looked up from the toilet and gave him a glare. "Does it look like I'm ok?" she shouted.

"No. but.."

"Can you just go get me a napkin?" She asked annoyed.

Joey went the kitchen to get her napkin, when he came back Rachel was asleep with her head in the toilet. He picked her up and carried her over his shoulder to her room. He put her on the bed and pulled the covers over her body. He knelt down beside the bed and carefully kissed her on the cheek, "Night Rach."

Hey guys! I know this chapter took a while to upload, but it's because I went over my friends house and she had a Ross and Rachel Marathon, which ment we had to watch all the Ross and Rachel episodes till 4 in the morning. But me, her, and some other 5 girls had a vote to have either a Ross and Rachel marathon or Joey and Rachel marathon. And Joey and Rachel won! Yippy!

You know what's Weird? My Best friend's name is Rachel, My cousin's name is Jennifer, my uncles name Is Ross, and My brother's name is Joey, and my 3rd cousin's name is Monica.. Hehe. Weird, I know. LOL. R&R!! P.S: FriendsGirl2008, Can you finish you friends lost fic? It's so awesome! Byes


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Rachel woke up that morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes.

"Hmm.." She moaned as she got up from the couch. She heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

She tiptoed into the kitchen 'Who the heck is that at this time in my home?' She picked up a knife from the counter and walked towards the person standing in front of her.

"Morning Rachel!" He said happily turning around to face her, when suddenly he noticed the knife in her hand, "AH!! Ah!" He yelled

"Ah!" She yelled too.

"Oh my God, Rachel. You scared me to death! What the hell are you doing with the knife in your hand?" He shouted, whipping the sweat from his forehead.

"What the hell are you doing in my home?!" She yelled.

"Ok. First." He took the knife out of her hand and placed it on the counter. "Put the knife down. I came by to make you breakfast since you were sick."

The thought of her being sick made her nauseous. She had to sit down. She went into the living room and sat on the couch. Joey cleaned his hands on his apron and followed her.

"So did you spy outside the apartment building to see when Ross left to work so you can come in?" She asked twirling her fingers.

"Um.. Actually.." He began in a nervous tone.

"Oh my God, Joey!! What did you do?!" She panicked.

"Well, I forgot all about Ross, so I was on my way up the stairs to your floor when Ross and I met in the hall to your apartment. He was all like , 'Joey! What the heck are you doing here? In my apartment building? Rachel's apartment building?' and.."

"So what did you say?!" She panicked even more.

"I told him the truth.." He whispered.

"What truth?!" She shouted.

"All of it." He whispered looking embarrassed.

"What?! Joey! Why would the heck would you do something stupid like that?! Are you crazy!? He's going to kill me now. Does he know that I left the wedding to speak to you?!" She shouted in his face.

"Yes.." He said nervously.

"Joey..Joey..Joey.." She was rubbing her forehead. The calling of his name like that reminded her of the night. The night they conceived their child. "I can't believe this.. He's going to divorce me! And it's only our 3rd day as a married couple!" 'Wow. Since when did I care about Ross that much? Yea.. We fell in love. But that was years ago.. And now here I am worried about us getting divorced.' "Well, what did he say?" I asked politely after a moment of calming down.

"He said he was going to speak to you when he gets back from work." He got up from the couch and went to get something from a book bag that was on coffee table.

"You brought your book bag?" She asked surprised.

"Yea.. I was thinking that since your sick, I should stay here with you for a while until you feel better, then I was like 'I might as well bring some things I might need when I'm here..'" He said looking threw his book bag. "Here is it.." He sat down with the object in his hand. "Say, 'Ah.'"

"What? Why!?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Did you think I was?"

"I didn't. But now I do." Joey Just rolled his eyes.

"Say, 'ah'"

"Ah…." She said as Joey placed a thermometer under her tongue.

"Stay like that, I'll be right back.." He said as he went to the kitchen.

'Why is Joey doing this? Is he trying to make me regret getting married? Well if he is.. He's doing a great job. But what can't get out of my mind is the things he said that one night to me, 'I don't want to marry Adrianna; I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because I love you.. Wait, He's getting married, I just remembered, I want to meet this Adrianna.'

Joey came back with a plate of eggs, pancakes, and bacon: Her favorite.

"Here you go." He placed the plate on the table. "Open." he removed the thermometer from her mouth. "101.3.. Looks like someone has a fever." He put the plate on her lap, sat next to her and turned the television on.

"Joey.. You never told me about Adrianna.." She said.

"Oh.. Well, um. She has long black hair, blue eyes, white.." He began.

"No.. I mean.. her personalities.. Like what's her Job?" She asked.

"Oh, ok. Um, she's a uh, Doctor. She loves animals. Wait.. Did you get the RSVP for the wedding filled out?" He asked suddenly.

"What? You didn't give me the invitation!"

"Of course I did. I gave it to you when you were asleep 3 days ago. I placed it on you pillow. You didn't see it?" He asked.

"No! does it look like I have it. I did see it in the morning, but then I never saw it ever again." She shouted.

"Oh my God, Rachel! I can not believe you lost the fucking invitation! Ugh!!" He groaned. "How could you lose it? Don't you know that you just threw money down the drain?! You just made me waste like ten dollars right there! How Am I going to get you one now, huh? I guess you don't even care about coming to the wedding. You probably can't even believe I'm getting married. I'll tell you something Rachel! I'm not the same guy I was 4 years ago! People change, ok?! I don't go catching girls at bars anymore! I've gone around the entire tri-state area looking for the perfect woman, and now, I've finally found that woman and you wont even be at my wedding!" He yelled. "Do you even want tom come to my wedding?!"

Rachel was about to burst into tears when she swallowed and took a deep breathe.

"Of Course I want to be at your wedding! My entire life I knew My friends would get married, but the wedding I most looked forward to was yours! And I want to be there witnessing your special day." She sobbed. Joey saw the tears sparkle in her eyes. "I'm sorry I lost the invitation.. Isn't asking me to come, enough?" She asked.

"Well.. I wish it was but.. To get in the wedding, you kind of need an invitation to prove you were invited."

"What?! Is Adrianna rich or something?" She laughed.

"No, but.. Well that's kind of how weddings are programmed in France." he whispered on the word France. Rachel froze for a second before speaking.

"The wedding is in.. France?" She asked. She was on the verge on crying again.

"Yea. I'm sorry about over reacting that way about the invitation. I guess I can just make you another.." He said calmly. Rachel started to cry a bit. "Rach.. Please Don't cry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have given you the invitation when you were sleeping. I should have given it to you in person."

'Don't you see that that's not why I'm crying? Don't you see that I'm unconditionally in love with you?!' She thought to herself. Joey leaned over and hugged her. A tight, comfortable hug. This hug meant more than just an apology. It meant Love. "I can't wait till the wedding." He said still hugging her.

"Me… too." She whispered.

When they finally released their tight hugs, Joey put the volume louder on the television. Rachel began to eat. "You know, Ever since I came back, I don't think I've said hi to Monica , Chandler, or Phoebe yet." He said. "Do you think I should go right now?" He asked.

"Yea.. That would be nice." She smiled at him. Joey was on his way out of the apartment when Rachel stopped him. "Wait, Joey?" She whispered.

"Yea?" He asked curiously.

"Ever since we broke up did you ever think to yourself that someday we might get back together?" She asked.

"Well Actually.. Not really." He said.

'What?! Not really?! What a liar!' "Really?" She asked giving him a look.

"Really." He said raising his voice. "I Should be on my way before it gets too late." He gave Rachel a fast kiss on the cheek, "Bye, Rach."

Monica's house (Westchester)

"For the last time, Chandler! You can't watch porn when the twins are in the house!" Monica Shouted as she took the DVD out of the DVD player.

"But.." He began before Monica interrupted.

"Even if they're sleeping!" She threw the DVD case on his lap. "Now go put this away before the kids get home from school." She ordered him.

'Ding Dong' The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Shouted Monica as she quickly stirred something that was in a pot on the stove. She placed the spoon on the counter, rinsed her hands, and ran towards the door. "Coming!" She quickly opened door. She couldn't believe what was standing in front of her. The man she's bean best friends with for 13 years, until he left them all behind, in his past. "Joey..?" She asked startled.

Joey gave a faint smile, "He, Mon." He whispered.

"Wow. You look.. Different.." She stammered. "Have you been working out?" She laughed. Joey gave a bigger smile. "Come in.." Joey entered the mysterious house then sat on the couch. He looked at Monica for a while, then she sat next to him. "So, Joey. What have you been up to lately? LA do you any good?"

"Eh.. It's all right." He laughed. "Actually.. It's pretty awesome!" He smiled.

'Oh my God, Joey's back!' She thought to herself.

"Honey! Who was at the.." Chandler began as he entered the living room. "Oh My God!! Joey!" He yelled as he hug Joey. "Dude! I've missed you so much!" Chandler sat on the couch next to Monica, then they both stared at him for a moment. "So.. How's been you love life lately?" He asked suddenly. Monica gave him a 'Chandler!!' look.

"Actually, I'm engaged." He said with a grin.

"Oh my God!" Shouted Chandler.

"Congratulations!" Shouted Monica just as loud hugging Joey.

"Wow! Joey Tribbiani getting married! So.. Um.. Have you talked to Rachel yet?" He asked.

Monica gave him another 'Chandler!!' Look. "What?! I can't ask interesting questions?"

"Yea.. I have." Monica gave him a 'Oh My god! So What happened?!' Look. "Seriously Monica. You have to stop with the staring." Said Joey. Monica Just rolled her eyes. "We talked for a bit.. I've actually been spending a lot of time at her apartment for the past 3 days or so. We really got to talk more. It feels like old times again." He smiled.

"So I guess you got over Rachel." Whispered Monica.

"Actually.. When I was away, I didn't even think of her anymore.. But when I first saw her again at the wedding.. In that beautiful dress with that amazing brow/gold colored hair falling against her face like that.. I.. I felt like my life was changed because of her. I was like , 'That woman changed my life. She was the won that taught me how love.' Now.. I think I love her more than ever. I've never loved her the way I love her right now." he sobbed whipping the tears off his cheeks with the back of his hands. 'And now.. I'm getting married to a woman I don't even love! I thought that if I would at least try to get on with my life, I would at least forget about her.. But.."

**I hoped you liked it! Tomorrow I might leave 2 chapters! If I do, they will both be very interesting. Hehe. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Actually.. When I was away, I didn't even think of her anymore.. But when I first saw her again at the wedding.. In that beautiful dress with that amazing brow/gold colored hair falling against her face like that.. I.. I felt like my life was changed because of her. I was like , 'That woman changed my life. She was the won that taught me how love.' Now.. I think I love her more than ever. I've never loved her the way I love her right now." he sobbed whipping the tears off his cheeks with the back of his hands. 'And now.. I'm getting married to a woman I don't even love! I thought that if I would at least try to get on with my life, I would at least forget about her.. But.."

"Oh my god.." Whispered Chandler. "But dude.. you know.. You can't do anything about it." Joey looked at him with sorrow in his eyes.

"I know." He was practically crying now "That's the hard part. But.."

"There aren't any buts sweetie.." Monica whispered reaching over the coffee table to get him a tissue. "She's married now.. To Ross. And I know you know that. So I can just imagine how hard this must be for you."

Joey whipped the tears with the piece if tissue Monica gave him, then cleared his throat. "It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I feel so miserable right now." He rested his head on his hand. "I just wish that I could just kiss her one last time.. Except. I don't want it to be the last time. I want it to last forever. Chandler stood up and went over to Joey to give him a friendly hug. "I don't want to lose her, Chandler! I love her so much." He sobbed.

When they released their hugs Chandler looked at him with understanding eyes , "But.. Do you even have her?"

Joey looked at him then hugged him again. "I guess I came back too little too late.." He whispered.

"Uh, Joey?" whispered Monica.

"Yea?" He looked back at her then smiled a bit. He clearly had calmed down now.

"I made dinner.. If you want to stay over.." she offered.

"Yea.. I would love to stay over. By the by, what are you making?" He asked.

Monica laughed a bit then continued. "Your favorite."

"Lasagna?!" He asked quite loudly. Monica nodded. "Of course I'll stay!"

Rachel and Ross' apartment

'Knock Knock' Someone was at the door. Rachel got up from the couch and went to open the door. "Oh, Hey Ross!" She said hugging Ross. "Hey Emma!" She knelt down to hug her daughter.

"Hey Mom!" She ran to the couch and opened her book bag. "Look What I made at school today, mommy!" She shouted as she pulled something out from her bag.

"Emma, can you go to your room for a few minutes? I have to talk to mommy about grown up stuff." He said calmly.

Emma made a loud groan then ran to her room, "Fine."

Ross and Rachel both sat on the couch, "Ok, Ross. I know this is about Joey. I know he told you everything that happened, but please, Ross, don't get mad." She begged.

"I'm Not mad." He whispered with a smile.

"What?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yea.. We actually had a nice friendly talk, and I guess we are friends again. But.. I just want to know.. Is there anything going on between you two?" he asked calmly.

"No. nothing is going on between us. We're friends, and he's been trying to be a great friend lately.. Not too great.. Ha-ha! You know what I mean?" She said elbowing him. Ross didn't laugh, and Rachel knew that she went to far, "Ok, not so funny then, huh? Well you don't have to worry ok Ross. There's nothing going on." Rachel smiled at him putting her arms around his neck. "You know.. I'm really bored right now. Feel like doing something fun?" She asked him with a grin. 'man, I haven't had sex in a long time. I just need to do at least once.' she started to kiss him on his neck, then cheek, then mouth. Ross let out loud groan.

"Wanna go to the bedroom?" he asked seductively. Rachel nodded and they both ran to their rooms.

Monica's house

"Chandler! Get in here!" Yelled Monica from the kitchen.

Chandler stepped into the kitchen with his two children in each arm and Joey behind them.

Joey was playing with some kind of game device, clearly it was Jacks'.

"Monica! I'm kind of busy. I have to take care of three kids here!" he shouted looking at Erica, Jack, and Joey.

"Hey!" Yelled Joey offended.

Monica couldn't help but smile, "Phoebe, Ross, and Rachel are all coming over to eat dinner."

Chandler looked at Joey for a second, "Don't worry, I'm fine." a sound came from the game device. The sound that usually plays when the screen says , 'Game Over' "Well, Now I'm not.. Hey guys, I had this picture of Me and Rachel when we were in Barbados, and I wrote something on it. I know I might be getting over obsessed with her, but I thought that if I wrote my feelings down somewhere, It might help a bit. SO do you want to see what I wrote on it?" He asked.

"Sure!" Said Monica. Joey ran into the living room and walked into the kitchen with a picture.

It was a picture of Joey and Rachel in the lobby kissing. And on the bottom of the picture it said , 'That Thing, that moment, when you kiss someone and everything around you becomes hazy, and the only thing in focus is you and this person… and you realize that that person is the only person that you're suppose to kiss for the rest of your life. And for one moment, you get this amazing gift… and you want to laugh and you want to cry because you feel so lucky that you found it, and so scared that it'll all go away at the same time.'

"Wow.." Said Monica whipping the tears from her face "This is so beautiful, Joey" She handed it back to him.

"Thanks.. I just wanted to describe the feeling I had when I first kissed her ,you know?"

'Ding Dong' The door bell rang. "That must be them." Monica said running towards the door.

"Hey Guys!" Said Ross hugging Monica.

"Oh My God!! Joey!" Yelled Phoebe hugging Joey. "I haven't seen you in.."

"4 years." He finished her sentence.

"Wow!" She gushed.

"Something smells good in here!" Complimented Rachel. "What did you make.. Wait hold on! Lasagna." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Wow.." said Chandler amazed.

"That's what happens when you live with an Italian for 6 years!" She laughed. Everyone was silent for a while until Ross broke the silent. "So when do we eat?"

"Ok guys." said Monica as they walked into the kitchen. "I made special seating places for each person. You'll find your name on each card to tell you where you each sit." She explained pointing to each little card. Everyone took their places. The order was: Jack, Erica, Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Rachel, Ross, and Emma. It was a circular table. (Joey and Rachel are across from each other)

"hmm.. Everything looks so delicious!" Cooed Rachel.

"Lasagna, here I come!" Shouted Joey digging in to get the lasagna.

'Why don't I act on this Joey thing? I know he feels the same way I do about him! But I'm with Ross. 'you and Ross are made for each other, your lobsters.' Those are my best friends' actual words. But what if I don't agree with them? I think that me and Ross were lovers. But that was years ago. Now, we both found different paths. We are just two friends who have a baby, and are married. Yea, it's a perfect family symbol. But I still don't feel any love connection with Ross anymore. It just doesn't feel right.'

"Rachel!" Shouted Monica across the table. Of course Rachel was caught in her day dream to know what Monica wanted.

"Yea?" She questioned.

"Can you pass the chicken?" She asked. Rachel gave her the narrow plate and noticed from the corner of her eye that Joey was starring at her. She simply just smiled at him.

Joey hardly touched his food. He kept looking at Rachel with hungry eyes. And She knew exactly what Joey wanted. She felt the heat of his legs in front of her legs. They were practically touching. She felt Joey's feet touch hers. She looked up at him and their eyes met. She placed her other foot on top of his, and she gave him a smile and he smiled back. That's when Phoebe got her attention. (Phoebe is sitting next to Joey)

"So, Rachel. How's married life?" She asked. Everyone was quite waiting for an answer, especially Ross. Joey carefully moved his foot away from hers.

"It's been.. Fun." She said raising her eyebrows at Ross. She saw Joey give her a sad expression and at the same time mad. Rachel mouthed the word , "What?" and Joey just began to eat.

After DinnerAfter DinnerAfter Dinner

"Rachel, Can you Go help Joey wash the dishes?" Asked Monica.

Her and Joey in the same room? Alone? "Sure" She whispered walking to the kitchen. She saw Joey washing the dishes. She just stood there for a moment before talking to him. She just wanted to take a moment to look at him. "Hey.." She whispered.

Joey quickly turned around and smiled at her, "Hey." She said more loudly.

"Monica told me that I had do help wash the dishes."

"You seem mad about it." he pointed out.

"Well I'm not always looking forward to washing the dishes." She smiled. Joey laughed.

"Here, I wash you dry." He said handing her a wet plate.

They did that for a while in silence.

"Joey.." She whispered drying a plate than putting it in the cabinet.

"Yea?"

"I miss us." She said calmly over the sound of the water being splashed.

Joey stopped washing the plate and closed turned the water off. "Rach.. We talked about this. Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"I'm not talking about us going out. I mean our friendship."

"What are you talking about? We're still friends." he laughed.

"God damn it, Joey! This isn't funny!" She shouted. Joey's smile went away. "Ever since I got pregnant with Emma and we had that 'fake date' It hasn't been the same. We used to make fun of each other all the time, we used to always have laughs together. Remember When we broke Rosita? I also miss making fun of Chandler and his sarcasm. I miss seeing you catch girls in bars, I miss seeing you trying to hit on Me, Phoebe, and Monica and just having it being a joke, I miss reading each others books, I miss us going to parties and meeting other people, I miss helping each other out when we were in trouble, I miss making each other happy in bad times, I miss keeping secrets between just us, I miss being best friends with you, I miss seeing you happy, I miss you!" She sobbed. Joey was silent. He just looked at her with hurt eyes, and Rachel had the same look on her face.

Joey and Rachel. Who ever knew? "Joey. I have many more things I can say. But I only know that that will just make it worse."

"Rach.." he was sobbing. "Things just aren't the same anymore."

"Why?! Why isn't it he same? Did we do something to each other that made this happen? Is our friend ship sinking a bit more each and every day?!" She cried. Her tears were coming out rapidly now. "Of all the things I miss about us, do you know which one I truly miss the most?! I miss you! You're my best friend!" Joey was speechless. "I don't care if our love life for each other didn't work out! But I did care the day you left me! The day you left us all! You hurt me so much the day you left that you had no idea! I cried day and night. People kept telling me to get over you, but I couldn't! Because I didn't want to! The only piece left of you in my life was the baby! And I made the most stupid choice of taking it away from me! DO you know how much that kills me!? And now here we are again! Will this ever go anywhere?!" She sat down at the kitchen table and cried into her hands. "I miss you so much.."

"What are you trying to say? Do you want our friendship to end?!" He was crying too. Rachel didn't answer. He grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. "What are you trying to say?!" He yelled. Rachel sobbed as Joey lightened his grip and just let her go.

"Just tell me what we did wrong." She begged.

Joey looked deep into her eyes then whispered, "We fell in love."

**Hey guys! I hoped you like it! The next chapter will be very interesting! I can't wait post it up! I think I'm so happy to post it up that I'll post it up today! Ha-ha .. R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"We fell in love." Those words sunk in Rachel's heart like a knife. She needed to do what she wanted to do for the past 4 years. She knows she might regret it, but she just can't take this anymore. All the things they just said to each other. All the love they had for each other was once hidden under a thick blanket called friendship, and now, it was finally revealed. Tear drops were falling from both their faces. This feeling she had inside her, was a feeling she never had before. This new feeling haunted her heart. She needed to do it.. She couldn't take it anymore.

She slowly moved in against his body, smelling his scent, his skin. She lifted her face. His black darted eyes were looking deeply into hers. She gently kissed him on the lips. She pulled away just so she could look at him. Joey's body rapidly moved towards her and he kissed her passionately on the lips. At first the kiss was tender, but now it was getting into a more passionate phase she could not explain. . The kiss got deeper causing Rachel to run out of breathe. Joey then began to kiss her neck, then back at her lips. As soon as they fell apart from the romantic kiss they just took the time to look at each other.

"Rachel! We're leaving!" Yelled Ross from the living room. Rachel slowly let go of Joey's hand and started to walk towards the door. Joey noticed a tear come down her cheek as she moved back step by step. It felt like everything around them froze for just a second. She took a few steps back and she covered her mouth with her hand so the sound of sobbing wouldn't come out.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered to Joey still crying.

'WHAT?! I Thought.. But.. It.. Ugh!' Joey thought to himself. "Rachel! Wait!" He shouted.

She didn't answer. She just continued her way out the door to go to the living room. "What are you trying to pull off here? We kiss and now you walk away like it's no big deal!" He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "What about everything you just said? Does it not mean anything anymore? I feel the same way about you. I love you so much, Rachel and I never want to lose you again.." he sobbed. "Please.." a tear ran down his cheek.

"I can't do this. It's just that the thought of Ross finally came in my head and I was like , 'Oh my god. I'm married. I'm married and I'm kissing some other guy!' and if we get involved, people will be like , 'Rachel your crazy! Falling in love with some other guy, when you're already married to Ross!' and I don't want to be treated like I did something horrible! And not only will I be doing something horrible, so will you! You're getting married.. And.. I knew I would regret doing this to you, Joey. " She whispered. "Like you always said.. It's for the best." She was on her way out of the kitchen again when Joey said something that stopped her in her tracks.

"So you're saying that me and you is something horrible?!" He asked.

"No, it's just.."

"No! I get it. If you think that US isn't a good idea, and you think that people will hate you because of me. I understand perfectly well!" He yelled. "You know.." He whispered. "I thought that you cared about me the same way I do for you. I never thought that you would heart me like this. I thought I loved you more than anything in the world…" He was sobbing again. "I guess I was wrong."

With that last part said, Rachel ran out of the kitchen and into the living to see Monica, Chandler, and Ross by the door, waiting for Rachel so her and Ross could leave. "So I had a great time, Mon." Said Ross as he hugged Monica. Rachel quickly whipped her eyes so nobody would notice she was crying. "Bye man.." said Ross shaking Chandler's hand.

"Hey Next time you can come over, we could have a bachelor party for Joey! We can have beer, strippers, chips, a Diehard marathon, and then go to a Knicks game!" Chandler shouted.

"Wait.. What? Joey's getting married? Since when?" Asked Ross.

"He didn't tell you yet?" asked Chandler.

"Umm.. NO!" Yelled Ross.

"Wow.. Guess you have a lot of catching up to do." He said.

"Yea I guess.. So he's getting married, huh?" He whispered.

"Yea. Came as a shock to us too, you know. I mean.. It's Joey." Said Monica. "he's like a 10 year old kid."

Rachel was still listening from the kitchen door that led to the living room.

"I never thought he would get married so soon after what happen with.." Chandler began then looked at Ross.

"Rachel.." He whispered. "So does Rachel know?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure he's already told her." Said Monica.

"Yea.." Said Chandler.

"I can just imagine how She's taking this.. I know I would take it pretty hard." Whispered Ross. Everyone was shocked to hear the words that came out of his mouth.. Even Rachel. She accidentally bumped into the kitchen table and caused a knife to fall. Everyone's face turned to her direction. She made a innocent smile. "Hi.." She whispered.

"How long have you been there?" Asked Monica shocked.

"Long enough.." She replied with a sad tone. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"We better be going." Said Ross taking his daughter's hand.

"Yea.. We should" Agreed Rachel. "Bye you guys!" She said happily hugging Monica and Chandler.

"Bye.." They both said.

As soon as Monica and Chandler closed the door, they both sat on the couch and Monica let out a yawn. "You should go to bed. I'll go see if Joey is finished with the dishes.. And maybe I'll give him a hand." Chandler said patting Monica's knee.

"Ok, make sure the kids are asleep before you go to bed. They have to be at the day care center early in the morning, and they get fussy in the morning." She reminded him.

"I will." He said getting up from the couch.

Chandler quietly entered the kitchen. The sink was still on, everything was where they were suppose to be.. Except one thing, Joey. The Door that led to the backyard was open. And he was gone.

Ross and Rachel's Car (Lexus Rx350)

Rachel and Ross have been the car for almost 10 minutes now with neither of them talking. Ross was having his mind on how boring it was, and Rachel was thinking the same.

"Um.. Ross?" She began.

"Yea?" he asked curious.

"About before.. When you said that you thought that I would take the news of Joey getting married very hard.." She whispered.

"Oh. Well, the truth is.. I love you So much Rachel, and You know how I hate when you and Joey get.. Too close, right? Well, I know how you guys really connect, and how you guys are best friends. But.. Even though I know it kills myself to say it, remember that night you had with Joey?" Rachel nodded. "Well.. Uh.. Sometimes I see in your eyes that you still think about that memory, and I know how Much that night really meant to you, and I accept the fact that you guys had something special with each other." Rachel was speechless. Her mouth dropped. "But Rachel. You just have to accept the fact that it's all behind you now. It's a memory. And that's all it ever will be." He continued. "Now Rachel.. I want you to call Chandler and Monica's house, and talk to Joey. I want you to tell him everything I just told you.. You two will always just a memory." He said Handing her his cell phone.

'What? Why do I have to do whatever he tells me to? I don't feel like talking to Joey after what just happened, he thinks I hate him.' Rachel thought. Rachel handed Ross back the phone. "I can't do it, Ross.. It's just so hard." She managed to say with all the tears about to come out. A mad and disapproved expression came on Ross' face.

"Fine.. I'll talk to him then." He whispered madly, snatching the phone away from her. He quickly dialed Monica and Chandler's house.

'I don't want Ross yelling at him! It'll hurt him even more!' She thought. She quickly took the ringing phone from Ross' hand and put it to her ear.

"Chandler? Hi It's Rachel…Awe, well I hope she feels better….I was kind of looking for Joey I need to speak to him… What?…. DO you know where he went?… Yea, he probably went back to his place… Well… Oh, ok… Tell Erica Auntie Rachel said hi, and I hope she feels better.. Ok, Bye." Rachel hanged up and slammed it on Ross' lap.

"Rachel?" Ross whispered. Rachel was looking out the window, Ross' didn't know what was going on but by the sound of sobbing that came from her throat, he could tell something was wrong. "Rachel?" He raised his voice a bit, and parked the car on the side of the street. Rachel's face turned to Ross.. And he was shocked by the rush of tears coming down her face. "Rachel.." her sobbing got even louder. "Honey.. Please stop crying.." He grabbed both her hands and looked in her eyes. He waited until she calmed down a bit. "Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked suddenly. Rachel didn't answer, she just stared out the window. "Honey.. You can tell me. If it's about…" He began.

"NO! NO! It's Not about Him! It never was! I just want to get back to my life God Damn it! I want to be happy again!" She yelled. Ross was silent for a while. He knew that it's defiantly about Joey, and something did happen. But he didn't want to seem rude and talk more about him, he knew she wasn't happy, and that she needed help. He slowly turned the car back on and continued their way back home. "You know.. I used to be so happy, Ross. Now it just seems like everything is going wrong, like I did something horrible… before.." Rachel said. Ross knew that she was about to tell him the truth. "Before.. Me and Joey were talking and.. I started yelling at him.. I don't even know why. It's like I was mad at him for some stupid reason, and I didn't even know what that reason was.. But then all these memories came back into our minds.. Memories about all the amazing times we've had together.. And how our friendship is breaking a little by little every single day.. Then we…" She looked at Ross with tears coming down her face. The traffic light was red and Ross quickly hugged Rachel, trying to give her some comfort. "Then I said these even more horrible things.. Now he hates me.." She sobbed.

"He doesn't hate you, sweetie." He said running his hand up and down her back. "He's had a hard time with all this.. After that talk we had the other day.. He tried to act like he was happy.. But deep down, I knew he was still hurt."

"It's my fault, Ross! I hurt him! I ruined his life!" She complained.

"No, you didn't. I promise you Rachel.." He backed away from the hug and grabbed her hands, "It takes two people to cause something like this to happen.. Something like love. Not just one person. Two." He smiled. He heard the honk from a car behind them and saw that the traffic light was green.

"Thank you, Ross. For everything. Thanks for understanding." She smiled.

She turned to face the window again, as it began to rain. She closed her eyes tightly, and a single tear managed to come down the cheek.

Joey's apartment

Joey came into his apartment. He slammed his car keys on to the counter and made his way to the barchelounger. He let out a loud groan as he sat down on the chair. He couldn't believe what had just happened. How could Rachel do this to him? Doesn't she know how much Rachel hurt him? That kiss was.. Amazing. He couldn't stop thinking it. The way she touched his face.. His chest.. His lips. It was more than he could explain. And now.. He can't even look at her. But he wish that he can just feel her kiss one last time.

Hey Guys, I'm so sorry that I post this chapter so late. My computer had some difficulties, and I could go on the internet. But I promise that the next Chapter will be up before tomorrow afternoon. I really enjoy writing for you guys. I hoped you liked it. R&R please. Byes!

I'm looking forward to seeing these following fics with new updates:

A love To Cherish two hearts.

Friends Lost

A Walk in the Rain

The one where it wasn't the same

**I dedicate this Story to Marina Pearl LeBlanc, Matt LeBlanc's daughter. She ****was recently diagnosed with a rare brain disorder that affects her motor skills. Matt and Melissa were concerned when their 11 month old started having seizures. They are currently searching for treatment for Marina. God Bless Marina**

**Copy and Paste Following link on to Address Bar**

**images./imgres?imgurl/MarinaLeblanc/images/MarinaLeblanc2.jpg&imgrefurl/MarinaLeblanc/&h328&w420&sz25&hlen&start6&sig2yLhMGelR3CjhjyzcpMpfTQ&um1&tbnidallr2rL5qHwaBM:&tbnh98&tbnw125&eik8BjSKPBNZCgeYjVgc0P&prev/images?qmarina+pearl+LeBlanc&um1&hlen&rlz1T4GGIEenUS264**


	9. Alert!

Alert!

The link I posted in the last Chapter to see Marina Pearl's pictures may not work. So you may want to try this:

Go to 

And Type in: Marina Pearl LeBlanc

Then click On I'm feeling Lucky. It will show up automatically. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mom! Wake up!" Emma poked Rachel as she laid motionless on the bed. "Mom! I'm Going to be late for school!" Rachel automatically opened her eyes.

"Oh my God, Emma! What time is it?!" She shouted tying up her hair and putting on her slippers which were next to her bed. "What time are you suppose to be there by?" She asked.

"8:30!" She responded while putting her 'strap on' sneakers.

She ran to the kitchen and looked up at the clock. "Ugh! Emma! It's 7:00!" She complained.

"I'm sorry mommy.." She made a sad doggy face like the one she always does when she asks her mom for something.

"It's ok. It's Mommy's fault." Rachel kissed Emma's forehead than pinched her cheeks.

"Ouch! Mom!" Emma laughed. Rachel went into the kitchen and Emma followed her.

"What kind of cereal do you want?" Rachel asked placing three different cereal boxes on the table in front of Emma and a cereal bar box.

"Um.. Well.. Uncle Chandler said Coco Puffs is the best.. Uh, Aunt Monica said that the cereal bar doesn't make as much of a mess and it doesn't require milk.. And Uncle Joey said that Frosted flakes is his favorite and it's healthier."

"Require? Where'd you learn that word?" She asked surprised.

"I'm not five, mom!" She laughed. "I don't know which I want.. Can you mix the coco puffs and frosted flakes together , and I'll take the cereal bar to school for snack time."

"Eww, Emma! Both of them mixed together?"

"Yea! Ben taught me!" She said happily.

"Yea, all right. But will you promise to finish it all?" She asked pouring the milk inside the bowl.

"Yep!" Emma gave her an adorable smile. And Rachel pinched her cheek again. "Mom!" She complained.

** Joey's apartment**

"You told her that loving her was a mistake?!" Chandler shouted as he sat on the kitchen counter and Phoebe beside him.

"Yea.. But I didn't mean it! I was just so mad! She hurt me really bad you guys.. I don't think I can stand looking at her any more."

"But Joey.. You guys love each other. It's meant to be." Said Chandler.

"That's what I kept saying, but then she was all like, 'everyone will think I'm horrible because I'm in love with some other guy while I'm married to Ross..' blah blah blah!" he complained.

"You have to call her." demanded Phoebe.

"I can't. She doesn't want anything to happen between us. And I think that she still doesn't." Shouted Joey.

"Oh.. Talking about calling her.. She called the other day after dinner, she wanted to talk to you, but you weren't there." Said Chandler.

"What? She called?" asked Joey jumping off the barchelounger. Chandler nodded. "Oh My god! Ok! I'll do it!"

"What?!" Said Phoebe excited.

"I'll call her.." He said.

"Wait.." Started Chandler. "What about Ross? You can't do this with out telling him. I mean.. they just got married." Joey's smile went away.

"You're right.. But who knows if she'll want to start anything? And if she does, I'll talk to Ross first." He simply said, and his smile came back.

** Rachel's car **

Rachel parked in front of Emma's school and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't forget your lunch box!" She reminded her. "Pick you up at 3:30!" Emma shut the car door closed and ran to the entrance of the school and met up with her friends. Rachel Just smiled. Suddenly, the sound of thunder came from the sky, and it began to rain heavily. Rachel started to feel uncomfortable in the silence so she turned the radio to her favorite radio station, z100. It was her favorite song.. And this Song was based so much on her real life.

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass _

_Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened _

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melts into the ground _

_Found something true _

_And everyone's looking round_

_Thinking I'm going crazy _

Rachel turned the volume louder. And memories started flowing through her mind.. Memories that were based so much on this song. The rain started getting heavier..

** Joey's apartment**

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth _

_My heart's crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open _

Joey sat alone in his apartment fidgeting with his phone.. Wondering if he should call or not.

**Rachel's Car**

Her hands softly fit around the stirring wheel as the rain fell down hard on the wind shield and on the ground in front of her..

_Trying hard not to hear _

_But they talk so loud _

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears _

_Try to fill me with doubt _

_Yet I know that the goal _

_Is to keep me from falling _

_But nothing's greater_

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace _

_And in this world of loneliness_

_I see your face _

_Yet everyone around me _

_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

Tears began to fill her eyes as she drove on the foggy high way.

** Joey's apartment **

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you _

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_You cut me open _

Joey was looking threw his phone book on his cell, looking for her number. He passed Chandler's number, Monica's, Phoebes, His Moms, His sisters, then he stopped of one of the names: Adrianna.

A tear came down his cheek.

**Rachel's car**

_You cut me open,_

_And it's draining all of me _

_Oh they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars _

_For everyone to see_

She began to cry even harder now.. Sobbing and crying like a girl who just lost her puppy.

_I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with you _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

** Joey's apartment**

_You cut me open and_

_I Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_You cut me open and I _

His finger softly touched the call button which was under Adrianna's name, before clicking the call button, he clicked the back button and found Rachel's name and pressed Talk.

** Rachel's car**

Her phone began to ring inside her bag. She reached over inside her bag and pulled it out.

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding _

Her phone was in her hand when accidentally she dropped it next to her foot.

** Joey's apartment**

'Ringing and Ringing'

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_Rachel's car_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

She bent down to pick it up quickly, by the time she picked up her phone, the only thing heard was the sound of metal crashing.. And a fatal scream.

**Joey's apartment**

It fell right to her voice mail, "Hey, this is Rachel. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.' Beep.

**I hope you guys Liked it. I tried making the scenes that had the music to make it look like a movie, If you know what I tried to do, great! It will feel so much more like a movie if you listen to the song **

**Bleeding Love**

**By Leona Lewis**

**Which was used in the story, then ready at the same time! It will be really awesome! Please R&R**!

**And you will feel the sadness too.. Lol!**

**Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10

Hey People! Don't worry, I didn't forget about this story, I'm just trying to make it really good. I've got a few replies telling me that the last chapter was nice, and it was a great cliffhanger. Well.. It's a sad one. Anyway.. So we all know what happen, right? If you don't, I might as well tell you right now so you wont be confused during the story. Rachel was distracted when her phone dropped, but by the time she picked it up.. It was too late. And the thing that freaks us out at the moment, is that she doesn't know it was Joey calling… hehe. I know, Sad… I was on You Tube the other day, and I typed in 'Joey and Rachel' Did you know that there are hardly any Joey and Rachel videos and almost 6ooo Ross and Rachel videos? So you know what? I think we should each make a Joey and Rachel video, make it so good so we can prove everyone who's the best couple! Ha-ha! Well R&R! Thanks! Oh and Adrianna is played by Megan Fox.

Chapter 10

It fell right to her voice mail, "Hey, this is Rachel. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Beep.

Joey shut his phone closed, "She doesn't even want to speak to me." he whispered madly. He got up from the barchelounger and made his way to his room.

Accident Scene

Rain fell on the pavement over the disastrous scene that covered the street. Ambulance and police sirens filled the air. The first Ambulance arrived in a matter of seconds as Machines began to tip the upside down vehicle. Fire and smoke rose from the car towards the black, damp sky.

"We need a Paramedic Over here!" Yelled an officer as the car was being tipped over. Doctors circled around the upside-down vehicle as a swarm of people gathered behind the

'Do NOT Pass' yellow rope trying to see the awful view of the accident.

"Stand back!" Demanded the police officer that stood beyond the rope.

Everything went quiet except for the sound of thunder rumbling in the gray, dark sky.

Ross, now working in the NYU, was practicing his speech for the afternoon meeting. He was pacing back and forth up the room mumbling to himself, "Dinosaurs are quite an extravagant creature which lived during the Mesozoic Era and another 245 million years.. During the Triassic period, all land on Earth existed as one enormous mass. It was called Pangaea. The super continent slowly began to break up during the Triassic Period…" He placed his notebook on the desk and began to write quickly, "Perfect!"

At that moment, a tall young man came in the room, "Mr. Gellar," He peeked into the room.

"Yes, Ryan?" Ross asked politely.

"You have a call for you on line 3." He said giving him a brown, thin folder. "And inside is all the information you'll need for the meeting this afternoon."

Ross took the folder and looked through it by flipping the pages, "Oh, Thank You. Do you know who's on the phone? Because I don't feel like talking to John again and explaining how his Wife's bra ended up in my office. Why doesn't he just believe that the guys had a bachelor party for me, and the stripper had the same bra?!" Ross said freaking out. Ryan glared at him. "It was the strippers'" He yelled.

"Ok.. As you say.." He whispered leaving.

Ross sat on his chair and pressed the number 3 on his base unit. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hello?! Is this Mr. Gellar?" The stranger asked rushed.

"Yes it is. May I ask who this is?" He asked.

"This is Dr. Andreas from the Long Island Hospital. We Are calling regarding Rachel Greene. We found your number in her wallet. She's been in an accident."

"Oh, My God.." He whispered in shock.

"We need you to come in so you can answer a few questions." He demanded.

"Oh.." He said still shocked at the terrible news.

"So will you be coming, Mr. Gellar?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'll be there." Ross said hanging up. He grabbed his coat and suitcase and ran out the door. "Ryan, tell George I can't make it to the meeting!" He shouted as he passed by his assistance's desk.

Joey searched his kitchen for something to eat.

"Cereal.. No. Popcorn.. No. Ice Cream.. No. Frozen Junk.. Nope." He grumbled as he looked though his fridge. "Where is Monica when you need her?" He complained sitting on his couch.

He reached over and grabbed his penguin friend, Hugsy, and placed him on his lap. "Hey, Buddy.." He whispered, "Looks like coming back here to New York wasn't such a good Idea.. I mean.." He caressed his hand on Husy's face. "Everyone moved on.. They have their own life now. Monica and chandler have kids, Ross and Rachel are married now.. With a 6 year old daughter and a 14 year old step son.. Phoebe is pregnant with Mike's child.. And I'm getting married to a woman I don't even love." He held the stuff animal tighter to his body and began to hum a song.. Smelly Cat. "You know.. Everyone was always right. I'm a womanizer, dumb, man whore, pretty little Italian boy, bad actor, job less Man." He cried. "I've known these people for 16 years.. They all changed and went on with their lives.. An me.. I'm still in the same place I was 6 years ago.. My parents are divorced.. I lost contact with my sisters.. I'm lonely. Did I do something wrong? .. I'm almost 42, and the only long term relationship I've had is the one I'm in right now! I don't have a real Job.. Look at my, Hugsy!" He grabbed the Toy and turned it around to face him, "I'm hopeless!" 'Ding!' Joey's door bell rang. He got off the couch and opened the door. That's the time in his life when he realized that there are also other things he has to worry about at the moment. "Adrianna.." He whispered. "What are you doing here? In New York?" He asked giving her a hug.

"Well.. I haven't seen My fiancé in 2 days, and I missed you so much!" She said happily as she walked into the apartment and shut the door. "I came from work and I was like 'Why don't I go visit Joey today?'" She sat on the barchelounger and looked around the apartment. "Didn't have time to unpack yet?" She asked with a smile.

"Yea.. Been busy lately.. Catching up with old friends and stuff like that." He shrugged.

"Oh that's right! So how has it been seeing your friends again? Did they freak?" She laughed.

Joey looked back at the memory at how everyone react when they first saw him again, "You can say that.." He smiled. He went over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey.. What if I make us dinner? You know you love my stuff clams!" She said walking in the kitchen.

"Sure.." He whispered.

Adrianna looked through the cabinets and took a deep breathe, "Looks like I have to do some shopping.."

"Guess so.. He whispered in the same sad tone.

Adrianna Walked in his room and came back with a smile. "Joey.. Do you feel like doing something fun..?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Nah.." He whispered.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked getting up and sitting down next to him. "You hadn't said a thing.."

"Nothing's wrong.. Haven't got enough sleep lately." He put his arm around Adrianna and looked at her. He loved how her Blue eyes matched her dark black hair, and how her beautiful white teeth made her sparkle even more. Then that's when it came in his mind.. 'Hey.. This isn't half bad.. I mean.. she it beautiful.. Funny.. And she loves you for you. And I love how she makes me feel better when I'm in a bad mood.. She has made me felt better in the last 3 years. I kind of like her.. We did fall in love a while back, so why am I making such a big deal of getting married with her.. I love her so much.' "I love you.." he whispered to her. 'Oh, Jesus! Did I just say that?! How am I reacting this way to her? I never knew I loved her this much. Wait.. I love her? I Love her?! What the.. How can I feel this way about her? About 5 minutes ago I was all in love with Rachel.. And Now.. This?!' Adrianna looked in his dark, black eyes and softly kissed him on the lips.

"I Love you too.." She whispered against his lips.

'Wow.. This is actually happening to me. Well.. At least this woman Loves me back and wants to react on it..' he kissed her back passionately.

about 45 minutes later

Ross was sitting the waiting room as his head rested on his head. The sound of crying and yelling of patients in the hospital made him more uncomfortable than he was before. Everything was going wrong.

"Ross..!" Cried Monica as she entered the waiting room and hugged her brother. Chandler and Phoebe was behind her.

"Ross! How is she?!" Sobbed Phoebe. "Is She ok?"

Everyone looked at Ross and waited for a response. "Well.."

"Oh, God.." Moaned Chandler. He sat down on the chair and everyone followed.

"The doctor said she broke her right arm, she has 2 degree burn on her left leg, a few broken ribs, and a head injury.. She's in a coma." He whispered as Monica held Chandler's hand.

"Does Joey know?" Monica asked. Chandler and Phoebe looked at each other and thought about the conversation they had earlier.

"Well I called him twice and he didn't pick up.. He's probably really busy or something.." Ross gushed.

"We should call him at least one more time.. He should know what's going on.. He's been really bummed out lately." Cried Phoebe.

"yea.. You're right." Agreed Ross. He handed her his cell phone. Phoebe quickly dialed and it began to ring.

Joey and Adrianna were in bed together. Joey was kissing her passionately as her back laid on the bed. Joey, on the other hand, was laying on top of her as sweat fell on the side of his face. He was exhausted. 'RING' his phone, which was on the side of his bed, rang.

"ugh.. Not again." Complained Adrianna. "Just pick it up." Joey reached over and checked to see who was calling and answered.

"Phoebes?" He asked quite shocked. "Well.. I'm kinda busy right now… Oh, My God!…. What?!… Is She Ok?!… ok.. Yea, sure.. Tell everyone I'll be there as soon as I can!" He shouted as he hanged up the phone.

He turned around without speaking then hurriedly picked up his clothes that were scattered over the floor.

"What's going on?" Asked Adrianna.

"We have to hurry!" Shouted Joey as he passed Adrianna her clothes.

"What?! Why? .. Joey.. What's going on?! Your scaring me!" She asked worried.

"It's my Friend's wife. she's in the hospital!" He shouted as he ran out the room and grabbed his keys off the coffee table.

"Oh.." She whispered. "Which one?" She said buttoning up her shirt and grabbing her jacket.

"Um.. Rachel.." He whispered and smiled to himself. He notice Adrianna give him a ,'What?' look. But it hurt him so much to know that Rachel was an a terrible accident. "Come one! We have to hurry!" He shouted as he ran out the door and Adrianna followed.

"Why?!" She asked. That was the problem.. Joey didn't know why.

"He said he's on his way.." Whispered Phoebe as she laid her head back on the chair.

"Oh.. This is so awful! Rachel in an accident.." Cried Monica. "What if she.."

"No.. She'll be ok." Comforted Ross. "really.. She'll be fine."

"You don't know that, Ross!" Shouted Monica. "She's been an in accident! She's not ok!"

"Monica.." Whispered chandler as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I just.. I can't believe it, you know?" She sobbed. "I can't lose my best friend.. We've been friends since we were 6.. And now."

There was a knock on the door and a doctor came in, "Hi, I'm Dr. Andreas. We talked on the phone." the man said shaking Ross' hand. "we Just wanted to say that.. Well, you can go in to see her if you want.. But I have to warn you." He sat down next to Ross. "You wont like what you'll see." Everyone was silent for a while, "here.." He said handing Ross a piece of paper. "This is her room number." The doctor quietly walked out the door.

"So.. Who's going to go?" Asked Ross fidgeting with the paper.

"I think we should all go." Said Phoebe with confidence as she got up form the chair and walked towards the door. Everyone followed her.

Joey and Adrianna were in the front desk of the hospital.

"We're looking for Rachel Greene.." said Joey out of breathe to the Nurse.

"One moment sir." Replied the nurse. "You may sit upfront while you wait." She gestured to a couple of chairs that were a few of feet in ahead of the desk.

Joey and Adrianna both sat down and waited.. And waited. "So, Joey.." began Adrianna. "Are you and Rachel.. Close?" She asked.

Joey smiled, "yea.. We were best friends.." he whispered.

"then what happened?" She questioned him curiously.

"We drifted apart."

"Why?" she asked again with the same curious tone.

"You know what I like about you?" He said.

"What?" She asked.

"You're curious.." He whispered. He remembered what happened the last time he said that word.. In the same way.

Barbados 2003

"What... for how long?" Joey asked.

"Only like a month!" She responded.

"A MONTH??" He shouts outraged.

"What the... DIAL IT DOWN! (Joey goes to sit on the bed) Listen, ok, and maybe they're crazy thoughts, but sometimes I do, I have, I've been thinking about... you know, us! (looks at Joey, who's totally distraught) Ok, dial it up a little!" Shouted Rachel who realizes that Joey just found out about her feelings for him.

"I just have one question!" He shouted.

"Shoot!" She says.

"What the hell are you doin'??" He shouts desperately.

"don't know, I'm not trying to do anything, it's just, we have such a good time when we're together, you know... I mean, aren't you just a... little curious... (insinuating) what that would be like?…"

"uh, am I curious? I mean, I am as curious as... as... George!!" He shouted.

"who.." She asked puzzled.

"CURIOUS GEORGE! You know, the monkey, and the guy with the yellow hat!" He laughed.

Joey giggled at the memory.

"What..?" asked Adrianna.

"Memories.." He said smiling at her. "hey.. Have you ever thought about if you made a different choice in your life.. How would your life be different?" He asked.

She thought about it for a while then nodded. "Yea.. Like if I hadn't said yes to marrying you, we wouldn't be together right now." She smiled at him. She was about to kiss him when the nurse called them.

"Um.. You two!" she said snapping their fingers at Joey and Adrianna. They walked up to her desk. "I'm sorry I don't know your name.." she apologized. "Well, her room is located in the ICU and the room number is 0127."

"Oh, Thank You." Thanked Adrianna as she and Joey walked up the stairs that led to Rachel's Floor.

Ross, Phoebe, Chandler, and Monica walked into Rachel's room. Monica and Phoebe gasped at the sight in front of them. A cast was on Rachel's right arm, tissue paper with some spot of blood was wrapped around her stomach and forehead, and a thick blue tube coming out of her mouth and into a machine, and most importantly.. Her face was burned.

"Oh, Honey!" Cried Ross as he knelt down beside Rachel's bed.

"My god.." Gasped Chandler. "Look at her.." Monica began to cry, so she took a seat on the chair that leaned against the wall.

"How can this happen? Was she not paying attention while she was driving?" Panicked Phoebe. Ross grabbed Rachel's hand and held it tightly. Everyone was silent except for the beeping sound of her heart monitor.

'knock knock' someone peeked into the dim room. It was Joey. He looked at Rachel for about 30 seconds, then looked at all his friends. "Hey.." he whispered with pain in his voice. He walked closer to Rachel's bed and looked at her more closely.

"Hey Joey.." Whispered Chandler and Phoebe. Monica and Ross just hugged him.

"guys.. This is Adrianna." He introduced her. Adrianna shook each person's hand and responded with 'hi' and 'nice to meet you'. Phoebe fell asleep a few minutes later, Ross, Chandler and Ross were talking about guys stuff, to take their minds off Rachel, and Monica and Adrianna were talking about how Rachel is a great friend. Just then, a doctor came in.

"Hello." The nurse whispered. "I'm Dr. Vasquez." Ross stood up and Shook her hand.

"Hi.. I'm Ross Gellar, her husband. Is she going to be ok?" He asked.

"Oh, She's going to be fine!" She said happily. Everyone stood up in excitement. "We're predicting that she'll be out of her coma in a few hours, and she'll be recovering very well in the next few hours also."

"Oh, My god! That's great!" Said Chandler with a smile.

"There's just one thing.." the doctor whispered. Everybody's smile went away.

"When she wakes up.. She might be having some seizures because her brain has been damaged very severely, and she might not remember you guys, or be able to talk.."

"Wha..what?" Asked Joey shocked. "Will she be back to normal?"

"Well.. It all depends on how her body reacts to the treatments we've been giving her." She said.

Nobody spoke a word… well except for Ross. "Do you know how it happened?" he asked.

"Well, it was a car accident. We think it probably happened at around 8:30 this morning.. Uh.. There was no drugs involved, we checked her blood system, the only two possibilities were that she was probably talking on the phone, or eating." Just then, Joey's mouth went open. ' 8:30? Phone? Car accident? Oh lord.. Ugh.. I called her at 8:30.. This is all my fault.' "Well.. That's all we know right now. If we find out any more information, we'll be sure to tell you."

"Thanks Doctor.." Thanked Monica.

"Well me and Monica better be going.. We have to pick up the twins from school." Said Chandler grabbing Monica's purse for her.

"Me too.. Mike is waiting at home for me and I'm getting mood swings." Said Phoebe.

"I'll go too." said Adrianna. "I should be heading home, it's getting late." She got up from her seat and went over to Joey and gave him a quick kiss. "bye, Joey"

Everyone left except for Ross and Joey. "wow.. I can't believe this is happening.." Whispered Joey as he rubbed his forehead.

"I know.. I mean.." He grabbed Rachel's pale hand and slowly caressed it. Although this made Joey uncomfortable.. It made him feel guilty. He kissed his best friend's wife.. When Ross held her hand like that.. It made Joey feel really badly about himself. "What if she can't remember who I am? Or that she's married to me?" Ross cried.

Ross looked at his watch, "ugh.. I have to pick up Emma." He said standing up. "I'll be here tomorrow morning, You'll be here too?" He asked. Ross needed Joey, even through all they've been through, Joey knew that he had to be a good friend.

"Yea." He whispered. He took Ross' seat and leaned his hand on Rachel's bed.

"You're not going home yet?" Ross asked curiously. "I can give you a ride." He offered.

"No.. I think I'm going to stay here a little longer." Ross stared at Joey worried and then at Rachel. "Plus.. My car's across the street."

Ross grabbed his car keys, but before leaving he turned around, "Joey.." He whispered as Joey stared at him, "I trust you." He opened the door and left.

'I trust you' This made Joey feel even worse about what he did. Why would he act on this Rachel thing? He lost her years before. Now he's just a loser trying to win. Joey slowly reached for Rachel's hand. He let his fingers touch hers.. He touched her palm with his palm.. "hey.." he whispered. He knew Rachel couldn't hear.. But he just wanted to talk to her. "You're so beautiful.." he cried trying to hold back tears. "This is all my fault.. It's all my fault you.." He began t sob a bit before he took a deep breathe and continued… "it's all my fault you're in pain." He tightly held Rachel's hand as he let his head rest on her bed. "You know.. People are right.. They always were.. We.. Us.. Me and You.. Joey and Rachel.. Are never meant to be.. People have told me that I could never be a successful actor.. But I never stopped trying. And now.. I'm not even close to being one. People have told me that I can Never have you.. But I never stopped Trying.. And now.. I'm not even close!" He sobbed. "I just realized.. Not too long ago.. That.." He swallowed his over flow of tears, "Love isn't always received. You have to deal with every part of it. No matter how much it hurts." He took his wallet out of his pocket. He removed a picture that was inside and placed in on the table next to her bed. It was the picture he had at Monica's house.. "I want you to have this.." But before actually putting it on the table, he took out a pen and added more:

That thing.. That moment.. When you kiss someone and everything around you becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this person.. And you realize that that person is the only person that you're suppose to kiss for the rest of your life.. And for one moment.. You get this amazing gift. And You want to Laugh.. And You want to cry.. Because you feel so lucky that you've found it and so scared that it'll all go away at the same time.

It's those quiet moments.. When I know.. When it's just you and me.. And we're each other's everything.

Then he placed it on the table. "Rachel.. You know that saying, 'Sticks and Stones may hurt my bones.. But Words will never hurt me'? Well.. I used to think that that was just some stupid limerick or something.. But In the past few years.. I've grown to know.. What that actually means."

'Knock knock' Someone knocked on the door and a nurse came in, "Hello. Um.. Sorry but Visiting hours are over.." The nurse apologized.

Joey looked at Rachel for a second then back at the nurse, "Is it ok if I stay overnight?" He asked holding Rachel's hand tighter.

"Of course." She said leaving the room.

Joey stayed hours talking to Rachel until he finally fell asleep. 'What the..' he said to himself. He felt something. His eyes flickered open as he lifted his head. He swore he felt something move. His eyes met his hands holding Rachel's'. Then that's when he was it. Rachel moved her hand. She moved it again, and this time she made a sound. She started to moan at the pain her body was in. Her eyes opened as she looked up at the ceiling and saw nothing but a blur. After a few seconds of blinking.. Her vision went to normal. She felt something soft circle her hand. She looked to see what it was.. A hand. She then looked up to see Joey looking at her. She let out a soft gasp. "Rachel.." Joey whispered softly. He carefully touched the side of her face, "Do you know who I am..?" He asked. The tone of his voice told her that he was sad and at the same time amazed and happy.

She nodded her head in confusion, "I'm sorry.." She whispered looking at him. Joey's face fell.

'How can she not remember me? I'm very memorable!' "Rach.. It's me.. Joey." He sobbed holding her hand tighter. Again she nodded. "Rachel, Please remember me!" he begged as his tears fell on her hand which was still holding his hand. Rachel automatically pulled her hand away from his.

"Who are you?" She asked. At that moment, Joey knew things would never be the same.


	12. Chapter 11

_ **Chapter 11**_

"Who are you?" She asked confused. A tear ran down Joey's face.

"Rachel.. Please.. Try to remember.." He sobbed. He grabbed her hand again, but she snatched it away.

"Who are You?!…stranger.." She whispered with fear in her voice. "Don't.. touch me.." Her blue eyes darted in his dark black eyes. The look of pain and sorrow was on his face. Rachel didn't know who he was..

"Rachel.. Calm down.."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She demanded with a serious tone. "Ever! Ever!" The sound of her voice became in echo in his ears..

'Ever.. Ever. Ever' Suddenly Joey's body Jumped up as he noticed the sight around him..

'a…a dream?' he asked himself. It was all a dream.. His eyes wandered around the room. His eyes then met with a familiar face.

"Morning.." She whispered .

"Ra.. Rachel?" He asked not quite believing what he was seeing. After the horrible nightmare he just had.. anything was possible.

"Yes.. And you're Joey.." She said confused. "I think we told each other's names the first day we met." She laughed.

"You know who I am?" He asked with the same tired voice.

Rachel gave him a glare then continued, "Did you have something to drink?"

"No it's just.." he then remembered that she was in a hospital and that she just survived a terrible accident. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great!" She said with enthusiasm. She smiled at him, he got caught in her beautiful expressions on her face.

"Rach.. Do you know where you are?" He asked confused. "If you don't.."

"Joey, The doctor already told me everything." She explained. "Oh, and what did you.. Uh… mean when you said asked If I new who you were?"

"Didn't the doctor tell you about the memory loss?" He questioned.

"Does it look like he did?!" She freaked. She took deep breathe then relaxed a bit, "But.. I know who you are.."

"Guess so.." He whispered. They looked at each other for a few moments, Joey smiled at her, "Joey.." She placed her hand on his. "I want you to know.. That.." She swallowed hard and smiled at him, "No matter what happens.. I'll .. I'll never forget you."

"Rach.. That's not needed.." He held her hand tighter, "because I'll never. Ever.. Let something happen to you." Rachel smiled at him.

"Hi.. Sorry to bother you." Said a doctor as he came in the room. "Mrs. Greene. As we told you before.. You were in a car accident.. Um.." he turned around to face Joey and whispered, "How's she doing with the side affects?"

"I'm fine." Said Rachel. The doctor looked at her then nodded.

"Ok, then.." he said writing on his notepad. "Well.. We'll be back later for your checkup later this afternoon. Have a good day sir." He said before leaving.

"Yea.. I should probably go." He said standing up from the chair.

"Joey, wait." She shouted after him before he left. He turned around and looked at her. "uh.. The last time we really talked was.. At Monica and Chandler's house.. I just want to say that.." They stared at each other as Joey waited for her to continue. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for just leaving like that. I shouldn't have kissed you then just leave like that.." They looked at each other for a second in silence, "I'm so sorry.."

"Rach.. There was no better choice, you know? What else could you have done? We both know that it could never work out between us.. No matter how much we tried." She looked at him in disbelief

,

'This isn't that same Joey I met 16 years ago.. This is the Joey I met the day I fell In love with.kiss him' Rachel thought to herself. 'Come one Rachel! You know you want to kiss him, and he wants the same. So just do it! Kiss him!' She looked down at her broken leg, 'too bad you can't even move' She sighed.

"Bye.." He whispered as he left.

_** Joey's apartment**_

Right when Joey thought he got over the 'Rachel' Situation, here he is thinking about making a move on her.. Again. Joey sighed as he unlocked the door to enter his apartment.

"Surprise!" Yelled about 30 people as Joey Shut the door to his apartment and he turned on the lights.

"Wow! Is this for me?" He asked surprised. Chandler, Ross, Monica, Phoebe, and Adrianna came up to him. "Um.. Guys? Why would you invite Girls to a Bachelor party?" He asked confused as he gestured at Monica and Adrianna.

"Bachelor party?" Asked Ross. "No, this is your birthday party!"

'Wow, I've been so busy that forgot all about my birthday.' He told himself.

"Yea! Happy 43rd birthday!!" Shouted Monica at the top of her lungs. "Your 43!"

"Monica, do you have to be that loud?" Asked Chandler.

"I'm not being loud!" She shouted again at the top of her lungs. Every one looked at her, She notices herself that she really was being loud. She stared at the bottle in her hand then at Chandler, "No more Vodka for me." She handed the bottle to Chandler.

"So, Joey.. You're 43. In 7 years you'll be 50.." Said Ross.

"Then in 17 years you'll 60." added chandler.

Joey made a frown then looked up, "Why God?! Why?! We had a deal!! Let the others grow old! not me!!" He cried.

"Joey.." Said Chandler as he patted Joey's back. Joey didn't stop crying. "Can You stop being such a baby!?" he complained. Joey just glared at him.

--

Adrianna and Monica were sitting in the corner of the room talking.

"Wow.. Joey's turning 43.." Monica took a deep breathe, "I remember him when he was in his 20s.. Ha-ha."

" I know.." Whispered Adrianna, when we first met.. I couldn't believe he was still single at such an age."

Monica stared at her for a second,

"Really? How old are you?" she asked putting her drink down on the table.

"35.." Monica nodded in amazement, "Yep."

"Wow! You look.. So.." She stammered.

"I'm hoping that's a compliment." She smiled.

Monica took a sip of her drink and looked at Joey who was sitting in the kitchen all alone, "It's just.. Ever since the topic about Rachel.. He's never been the same." She whispered. By the look on her face, you could tell that she was very worried about her friend. "He's changed so much.. I don't think I've seen him as happy as he used to be ever since."

"um.. Excuse me?" asked Adrianna as she starred at Joey then at Monica. Of course she was uncertain about what was going on. Monica turned to Adrianna. "Rachel?"

"Well.. Joey Have these.. What so called 'feelings' for Rachel." she made the air quotes around the word feelings, "Not had, HAVE. And So.. Now She's married to Ross.. And well.. That just caused a huge problem.. And well.. Of course he still loves her but.." Monica stopped because of the look on Adrianna's face made her look like she was about to explode or burst into tears. "You.. Ok?" She asked worried. Adrianna didn't answer except look directly at Joey, who was across the room. "and now Joey is suppose to get married to this 'woman' he doesn't even love.."

"Did.. Um.." She cleared her throat, "They ever.."

"Yea.. One night, and.."

"go out?" She asked.

"Oh.." She said embarrassed. "like once or something.."

Adrianna's face fell as she gazed at the man she loved, or she thought she loved. She couldn't believe what was happening. Everything he ever said to her was a lie. A Stupid Lie. Joey caught her looking at him, so he smiled. Then he noticed a tear come down her cheek and his smile faded away.

Adrianna jumped off the seat and ran towards the door, Things were going threw her mind. Indescribable things. "The wedding's off.." She whispered at first as she stopped half way next to him.

"What?!" He asked confused.

"The wedding's off!" She managed to shout as she passed by Joey. She ran out the door and slammed it. Everyone turned around to face a shocked and confused Joey. Monica walked towards Joey, "Did I do something wrong? Is it my breathe?" She asked Joey.

Joey looked mad and angry. He looked deeply into Monica eyes and yelled, "Monica.." He said firmly, "What did you say to her?!"

"Nothing!" She shouted.

"Monica…!" He repeated.

"Rachel.. Stuff.." She whispered confused.

Joey's face turned light red as he took a deep breathe, "Like.. What?!" He asked again firmly. "about you and Rachel.. And you know.." she whispered again backing away from him.

"What?!" He shouted. Everyone's attention was still to Joey and Monica. "You told her was in love with another woman?!" He yelled.

"So..?" She asked again confused. Joey ignored her an ran out the door to run after Adrianna. Chandler went up to Monica, "You told his fiancé that he was in love with Rachel!?" Chandler shouted shocked. Everyone was silent. Monica gestured to something behind Chandler. Chandler turned around to see a shocked Ross.

"Ross.." Whispered Chandler.

"He.." He whispered slowly, "He's still in love with her?" Ross asked.

Monica grabbed her Brother's hand and led him to a chair to sit down.

"Well.. Joey.." Chandler began.

"in love with Rachel." he interrupted him.

"Ross.. You have to understand.. It's not like he acted on it." Comforted Phoebe.

"That was the same thing the first time he fell in love with her." He sighed. He took a cup of wine off the table and took a drink. "He didn't act on it… yet. Until a few years later.. They slept together and.."

"And NOTHING happened!" Shouted Phoebe.

"Except for the fact that he got her pregnant!" He shouted as he laid head back on the chair.

"Ross.. Please.. We've been over this before." Whispered Chandler and rubbed Ross' shoulder. "You know that that night was never suppose to happen.. It was.. It was a mistake. She never excepted that she would get pregnant.."

"Still!" Ross sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Ross! She.. She tried to make you happy.. You know that's the reason of the abortion.. She did it for you." Monica said. Ross didn't answer.

_**-- --**_

Joey ran through the warm air after Adrianna. He saw her get in her. He ran toward her open window. "Adrianna! Wait!" He shouted as he ran towards the window.

"Leave.." She sobbed as he reached up to the car. Joey ignored her command, "Leave!!" She shouted.

"Adrianna.." He whispered.

"Why..?" She asked facing Joey. Her swollen eyes told him that she's been crying a lot.

"I.."

"I thought.." She began. "I thought that we were each others everything. The day I met you I thought that you were soul mate.. The man of my dreams.. I never thought you would do something.. So. cruel. And to cause the lives of others to be in this.. This fucking mess.." She sobbed as she bowed her head down. "I never thought you could be so heartbreaking.. Especially to me! Is this what you do to other woman too? Is this why you're single? Why you're a loner?!" She took a deep breathe, "You.. Cruel.. Mean.. disgusting.. It hurts so much to call you all these things. To bad it's all true!" She shouted.

Joey's eyes began to fill with tears at all the awful things she was saying to him, "I thought I loved you more than anything in the world.. And I thought you felt the same." She started up the car and drove away into the sunset. Joey fell empty.. He felt pain.. Torture.. Sorrow.

--

Everyone at the apartment was gone. Monica was cleaning, Phoebe was helping, and Chandler was still comforting Ross.

"God.. Where's Joey? He's been gone for probably an hour now.." Complained Monica.

"We should probably leave him alone for a while." Said Phoebe. "Where ever he is.."

"How are you feeling, Ross?" Asked Chandler.

"I can't believe he would do this to me! This is just so.. Brutal. He made me a promise.. I just wished He was a better friend to keep it. I guess.. I guess that us being friends.. Just wont work.. We, together, will never be the same."

"Do you even know what Rachel feels?" Asked Chandler.

"DO you?" He asked.

"No, but I think that she really doesn't care about which one of you she's with.. I think she really cares.. Is about your friendship."

"He looked me in the eye and told me that this would never happen again…" He said totally ignoring Chandler's comment. "What a friend." He shouted.

Joey was right outside the apartment listening to every single word.. Everything he felt before, Emptiness, pain, torture, and sorrow.. It all hurt twice as much.

--

Joey sat in the crowded bar. Songs playing in the background. Addicting songs.. almost like drugs.

Laying his head back drinking shots after shots. His life was over. Nothing else he could do could fix the damages he caused. He's caused so much pain for so many people, ruined so much lives. That what it seemed like in his opinion. He felt wasted.. Crying, drinking, music, heart broken, confusion, nothing else needed to make him feel miserable. He was a wasted life.

"Here's your drink, sir." Said the bartender placing a cup in front of him. His 8th drink the whole night. He felt like crap. He didn't know What else to do with his life.

_Maybe.. Suicide._


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N :** I am so.. So..so..so..so.. Sorry that I took so long to post this! My parents were like, "Your spend so much time on the computer! Go out and have some fun!' So I did.. For about 2 days.. Then this weekend I spend the night at my friends house (Fri-Sun) And now it's Sunday night.. lol_

_The last chapter was kind of short, so I'll try to make this bigger. It feels like a lot of people are nervous about Joey. _

_Warning: This Chapter has lots of drama and may cause some nervousness and crying. ;) lol_

_Song used in this fic: Apologize; By Timberland Feat. One_ Republic

**Chapter 12**

He could feel his heart beating.. Pulse after pulse. Writing a suicide note wasn't really a daily thing for him. All the things he wanted to mention before he died. This is the best choice he had, if he was alive he would suffer. But if he was dead.. He was dead. Some of the ink on the paper was smudged by his tears, at least now they could all know how much he was actually suffering. He put his pen down on the table and grabbed the Wine bottle and took a gulp. Picking up the pen, he continued writing the note.

If you are reading this, then odds are you already know what I did. I offer no apologies, except for one: I am sorry I couldn't spare your feelings. But this isn't about you. It's about me. I'm probably dead right now, there was nothing any of you could have done to change that. This is not on your hands. I am to blame, and me alone. Take comfort in the fact that I am finally happy again. This is what I wanted. It's important to me that you know that. This is what I chose.

Loving her was just so much. I thought I could handle it, but watching her everyday, and it kills me to know that I can't have her. Even if I did, It would kill me to see Ross in such a situation.. At least now I'm responsible for my death. I love you all so much; It's all my fault Rachel's in this situation I almost caused her to lose her own life. Again, I love you all so much. It's just.. So.. So hard.

I'm sorry..

Joey

**-- The Hospital**

Rachel flicked through the channels on the TV, looking for something to watch. But nothing. She reached over her bed and placed the remote on the table, doing this, she noticed a folded piece of paper. She opened it up to find a picture. Reading those words caused her lips to tremble. Suddenly she had that urge.. The same feeling she always had ever since he left.. The urge to look at him.. And just talk to have it be like old times.

She haven't eaten all day, So she pressed the 'call' button to have a nurse come in.

'Love is a powerful thing. Love can be evil, and it can also be kind. But the one thing that you have to find through it all is faith. Have faith in love. Never be unfaithful to the one's you truly love.

I learned that the hard way..' She thought to herself.

"You call, Mrs. Green?" The nurse asked coming in.

"Oh.." Rachel murmured "Yes.. Um..I haven't had lunch yet… so.."

"Oh! Of course! What would you like?" The nurse asked.

"Anything is fine." She smiled.

The nurse came up to her bed and started to look through the machines, "Wow! Looks like someone might be leaving today." She said happily.

"Oh my god! What?!" Rachel asked excitedly. "Are you serious?" The nurse nodded. "Wow, this is great!"

"So do you want to call your husband?" The nurse asked.

"My husband.." Rachel repeated with a sad tone, "um.. Yea.. Uh, you can call him for me."

Rachel stared blankly into the wall on the other side of the room, She was falling in love all over again. With a man She always knew.. Her best friend, her former roommate.. The 'was to be' father of her last child. That's when she knew it.. She needed to talk to Ross.

The memory of the day she found out she was pregnant came in her mind. A beautiful, but at the same time, Scary memory.

**_(Flashback: Pregnancy Test)_**

Rachel Sat quietly on the toilet seat as thoughts, doubts, and decisions ran through her mind. All the things that had happened in her life, could not be compared to this moment. She felt confused and worried. Her life could be changed in a matter of seconds. She stared blankly at the white stick that laid in her hand. Nothing could prepare her for what was about to happen.

After moments of breathing and relaxing, she slowly turned the stick over to reveal a pink positive sign. She let out a small gasp the tossed the pregnancy test in the trash. Her hand tightly rapped around the door knob, she slowly turned her head one last time to stare at the trash. Nothing went through her mind but one thing: Rachel Green was Pregnant… With Joey Tribbiani's Child.

Exciting the bathroom, she sat in Monica and Chandler's kitchen next to her two best friends. They all sat in silence for a while,

"So what did it say..?" Whispered Monica as she tapped her fingers nervously on the kitchen table. Rachel didn't say anything but lifted her head. Tears In her eyes, both of joy and sadness. Swollen and tired eyes. She didn't need to say anything, Monica already knew. She stood up and tightly hugged her best friend, "Oh, my god.." She gasped.

"I know.." Whispered Rachel whipping her eyes and letting out a faint smile.

"Wow.. Can You Imagine Joey being a Dad?" Gushed Phoebe. Rachel couldn't help but smile. "So what now?" She asked.

"I don't know.." Confessed Rachel. "I Guess I'll tell Joey.. Then you know.. Ross. And Begin from there."

"Wait.. What?" Interrupted Monica. "Your not seriously going to do this, are you?"

"Do what? Have a baby? I've done it before, I think I could do it again!" She shouted moving her hands up in the air.

"But.. Rach.." Monica Whispered. She placed both her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "This is Joey we're talking about." She and Rachel both sat back down, "Things could get extremely difficult for you guys.. Especially for you."

"What do you mean?" Asked Rachel confused as she pulled her hair back in her usual 'Rachel' way.

"Well.. You already have a child with Ross, and you know how difficult it is dating other guys with that in mind." She sighed. "And now.. Joey too.. That'll be just twice as hard. You're going to have to Chose between two people."

"Plus.." added Phoebe, "Could you actually see Joey taking care of a baby 24 hours?"

"Well.." She began to have doubts again, "not 24 hours.."

"Exactly!" Shouted Monica.

"Yeah.. Don't you think that he's going to be bringing dates home every night? I don't think He'll want to be taking care of a baby while he's in the bedroom with the girl." Monica and Phoebe began to laugh. Rachel Just gave a fake smile.

"What's wrong..?" Asked Monica.

"Nothing.. It's just.." She sobbed whipping her eyes again. "What if I want something more with him?"

Both Monica and Phoebe were Shocked to her the words that just came out of her mouth. "I.. I'm sorry?" Monica Panted.

"It's just.. That night.." She gave a happy smile, "It was one of the best moments of my life. I mean.. when we were holding each other… I.." She sobbed. "It felt like we were one.. And I never wanted to let him go." Monica and Phoebe Both hugged their best friend.

"Wow.." Whispered Phoebe, "Honey.. Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"I am." She said confidently.

"Wait.." Whispered Monica, "What about Ross? Rachel.. I know that you think that you and Joey are great together.."

"I know." Interrupted Rachel. "I know we are great together."

"But.. This really.." Monica closed her eyes tightly together. "I really think this isn't a good idea." Rachel didn't answer. "I'll let you think it over.." Monica and Phoebe both left.

Hours and hours have gone by since the moment she found out she was pregnant. She'd made her decision..

"Monica! Open up!" Rachel knocked on Monica's door.

"Rachel!" Shouted Monica in excitement as She let her in. "What's up?"

"I've made my decision.." She whispered. Monica led her to the couch.

"Oh? Um.. Ok." Whispered Monica nervously.

"I'm going to do it."

"You sure?"

"yea.." She whispered. "Abortion.." She whispered. Rachel got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Where you going?" Asked Monica.

"I got to tell Joey.. He has to know." She whispered. Rachel was on the verge of crying again, so her friend rushed over to hug her.

_**(Present time)**_

Rachel's daydream was interrupted when Ross came into the room, "Knock knock" He said happily.

Rachel lifted her head and smiled up at him, "hey.." She whispered.

"How do you feel?" He asked sitting on her bed and kissing her forehead.

"I feel great.." She hugged Ross.

"Um.. Rach?" He said. Rachel looked up from the floor and stared up at him. "I think we need to talk."

**_-- (Monica and Chandler's place)_**

Joey stood outside Monica and Chandler's house. He didn't feel like knocking on the door and explaining what was inside the note, so he just opened the door and walked in. He dropped the note beside the couch, on the coffee table. He was about to walk out the door when he saw a picture album. Slowly bending down to get it. He sat on the couch and opened it up.

The first Picture was of Chandler and Monica at their wedding. Monica had her shoulder- length wavy hair, unlike her new short straight hair. Chandler still looked the same. Although now he had a few gray hairs.

Joey turned the page to see a picture of him, Chandler, and Ross at the Rangers game. It was the day that Ross got hit with the puck in the face. Joey could help but laugh.

Bored of looking at the pictures, he closed the album and threw it on the couch. Then Made his way out the door.

_**-- Monica and Chandler are Grocery Shopping.**_

"Do we need Asparagus?" Asked Chandler holding up an asparagus.

"Uh.." She began to look on her shopping list. "Yea.. Not much though." Monica Placed a bag on tomatoes in the cart and made her way next to Chandler. "No!" She shouted. Chandler nearly fell on the floor, startled by her appearance. "Not like that!" She snatched the Asparagus out of his hand. She began to look at each asparagus and choosing the good ones and throwing them in the bag.

"Yea, you do that while I'll go find something else." He said. He began to walk away when he came back.

"What now?!" She complained.

"I need the list!" He looked up and down the list until he found something he could actually find in the supermarket, "Ok.. I'll go get the eggs and the milk."

"Ok, while you're there can you get ice cream too?"

"What? Why?!"

"Because it's in the dairy section, which is where those things are too. So it'll be faster!" She explained.

"Fine! But your sticking with the ice cream I chose!" he warned.

**_The hospital._**

"Why didn't you tell me that he got you pregnant, huh?" Ross Shouted.

"I'm sorry Ross.." She apologized.

"How can we live like this..? We're married. This isn't how married couples are suppose to be!" He Shouted

"Then how is it suppose to be, Ross?! Because maybe this isn't working out for us!!" She shouted.

"We're not suppose to keep secrets from one another! The wife is not suppose to be pregnant with the husband's best friend! And My best friend is not suppose to be in love with you!!" He shouted.

Rachel was speechless. 'What did he just say?' She asked herself. "What..?" She asked.

Ross, noticing what he just said, sits down next to her on the bed. "The other day.. Adrianna and Joey had a fight.. Because someone told her that he got you pregnant.. And so.. Uh.. He started yelling.. And I don't know how, but.. He sort of said he was still in love with you." He whispered. "and now.." He sobbed. "I'm afraid he's going to take you away from me again. Because I love you way too much to let that happen."

Rachel stared into Ross eyes as he stared into hers, "Ross.." She whispered.

"Yea..?" he responded with a shaky voice.

"Us.. It's quite difficult isn't it?" She asked holding his hand. Ross nodded.

"Me and Joey.. It has never been anything.. Serious. It's just… Me and Him is like us.. Except 6 years later. There's been love there, friendship, heart break, and sorrow. The truth is… We never thought that 'Us' Would become so.. So big! And now.. He comes walking back into my life.. It's like I don't even have a chance!" She began to cry, "Ross! Do you even Care about what I care?! About what I feel?!"

"Of course I do! Just stop acting this Way!"

"Then stop treating like I'm some piece of shit you found off the street!" She shouted. Ross looked at her shocked,

"What the hell are you talking about?! I've always treated you with respect! When we used to go out, I would always tried to make the best for you.. The best for us! And now Your throwing all this fake crap in my face!"

"Fake Crap?! Of all the times I gave you a chance to apologize to me.. TO make this 'work' for us! Then you go back and you mess up again!"

"I have no Idea What you're talking about, Rachel!"

"Well first there was Julie, Then Emily, then Bonnie..! How much are you going to keep hurting me like this?! Until the day I die?!"

"No! Because I made you a promise that I we would be together till death parts us! And I'll keep that promise as I Shall live, No matter how hard it'll be!"

"No matter How hard it'll be?! What if it gets too hard? Way too hard for us to manage?! What will you do then, huh? Will I have to give you another chance for you to apologize?!" She shouted pacing back and forth up the room.

"Maybe you'll have to! Then we'll just have to work it out again!"

She stood quietly then stared at him, "but.." She whispered, "I'm tired Of giving you chances.. It's way too late for apologies." She went up to him at stared him in the eyes, "I think.. I think want to be with someone.. And know it'll last forever."

Ross was speechless. He stood there.. With nothing else to say. "so what do you want to do..?" he whispered.

Rachel looked at him, and sat down. Then she looked down and started to fidget her fingers, "I'm sorry.. But.." She looked up at him, "I don't think this is going to work out between us.."

_**Memories… in and out throughout their minds**_

_I'm holding on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a_

_sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_**Memories…**_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothing new - yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red_

_Now it's turning blue, and you say..._

_I'm sorry like an angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_……_

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off...

the ground

_**Chandler walked into his apartment as Monica Followed.. Then the twins. **_

Monica noticed some kind of device in Jack's hand, "Chandler! Did you get Jack these M & Ms?"

Chandler gave a Guilty glare to Monica, "He asked me and I said yea." He explained.

"And you said yes?"

"Yea! What's the problem with a kid eating candy?" He asked.

"Well there's no problem.. Except that M & Ms have chocolate, and Jack's allergic!" Monica Said taking the candy out of Jack's hand.

"Hey!" Shouted Jack.

"Here.." Monica Put the M & Ms in her bad and pulled out a lollipop and gave it to him.

"Wow.. A little kid allergic to Chocolate.." Sighed Chandler.

"Hey! I'm not a little kid! I'm a big boy!" Said Jack.

Chandler bent down on the ground to be Jack's height, "Oh that's right!" Chandler Smiled. He looked at Monica who was also smiling, "Do you want to come with daddy and do some big boy stuff? Like.. Building the Tree house?!" Chandler asked.

"Yea! That sounds Fun!" Yelled Jack.

"Hey! Can I come too?" Asked little Erica running into her daddy's arms.

"You sure can!" Answered Chandler.

"No she can't! She still a little kid!" Complained Jack.

"We're the same age you little dweeb." frowned Erica.

"Now, Hey! Come on! No fighting you two, or neither of you can help build the tree house!" Warned Chandler.

"Fine.." Jack and Erica both said.

"You three enjoy yourselves, Because later we're all going to help clean around the house!" She yelled heading to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Oh man." Cooed Jack and Erica.

"I got to have my fun too, you know!" Said Monica.

_**(Phoebe is at a job interview)**_

"Your résumé, Mrs. Buffay.. Is very impressive."

"Thank you." Thanked phoebe.

"So why do you think we should hire you to become a divorce lawyer?" Asked the lady, who was clearly the head of the department.

"Well.. I aced Social Studies in High School, So I think that really helps since it's related to the government society.. Except I never really went to high School since I grew up on the street.. But my mother taught me and my sister some basic stuff.. Well until she killed herself.." The lady gave her a , "oh.. Um, really?' Glare. "I, uh.. I studied to be a lawyer/ judge in.. again with my Mother.. And so I'm really interested in politics."

"Well.." The lady whispered then cleared her throat, "We'll contact you as soon as we find out any information, ok?" She led phoebe out the door.

"Ok, Bye.."

"Have a nice Day..!" the lady said Sarcastically closing the door.

_**Joey's place (His room)**_

Joey.. Unsure of what else to do with his remaining life time, was messing through his stuff in his room. His Room wasn't what you called, 'clean' He hasn't really paid much attention to having a great hygiene. His mind has been on the suicide.. And of course.. Rachel.

He felt weak. Each day he felt weaker and weaker. He hasn't eaten anything for the past 2 days.. Liquor and large amounts of alcohol was now flowing through his blood system.. Like as before.. He was wasted.

Finally finding what he was looking for, he let out a evil laugh, "there you are.." he whispered. He left the room slowly placing hisGlock26 BB Gun on the barchelounger.

_**Ross and Rachel's car**_

Ross and Rachel were in their car on their way home. Instead of the Lexus it was Ross' Chevrolet Trailblazer, because the Lexus was in the car accident. They were getting gas in the car. Neither Of them has talked ever since Rachel said that they thought their relationship couldn't work out,

"Rach.." Ross interrupted her. "I've been thinking about it just now...I can't even believe I'm saying this.." He sobbed as he covered his mouth with one hand. "I… I think that.. If you feel the same way about him.. You should go for it."

She stared blankly at his face. Everything he was saying.. Everything he's said ever since he entered this room.. Didn't make since. "What?!" She questioned confused.

"I'm serious. And I know what you already feel for him.. I see it everyday ever since the day he left when you came home from work.. You've never been the same since then. And now.. I want to give you this chance.. A Chance to be happy again."

Rachel confused said again, "What..? What about what you said before?"

"forget What I said, ok?! I don't want it to be my fault that you aren't happy! And if being with him makes you happy…"

"Oh, Ross!" She Said Hugging him automatically. "Are you serious?" She sobbed.

"Yea.. I am.." He whispered. "I just realized right now.. That.. That our love is all in the pass." He hugged her tighter.

"wow…" She gasped. This reminded her of when she told Joey she was pregnant.

**_(Flashback: Telling Joey)_**

It took three knocks for Joey to open the door. 'Just as I thought'

"Yea?" The blonde haired woman on the other side of the door asked with the blanket around her waist.

"Oh.. You seem busy, I'll come back later." Just as Rachel was about to head home, Joey came up to the door.

"Who was at the door?" He asked walking. As soon as he laid his eyes at the woman at the door, he paused. "Rachel.." He whispered.

"What's going on?" Asked the Blonde woman.

"Nothing.. I was just about to leave." Said Rachel turning around.

"No, Wait! Rachel!" Joey ran after her.

Joey Reached up to her half way down the stairs, he grabbed her arm and turned her around, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What am I doing here? Wow! What a polite way to greet someone!" She said Annoyed and began to walk off again.

"Rachel! Please stop walking away!" He shouted turning her around again.

"What is 'she' doing here?" Asked Rachel.

"She's my date!" he said confused, since he thought that everyone knew that he always had a girl over.

"Your date? What about the other night?" She asked. 'I think I went too far'

Joey was silent as he pictured that moment in his mind. "What about it?" he whispered.

"remember when we told each other that we loved each other?" She asked.

"Yea, but.. It didn't mean anything.. We're not a couple… are we?" He asked her.

'It didn't mean anything?!' She shouted to herself in her head.. "No.. but.."

"Rachel.." he whispered and Rachel looked at him. The father of her Child. "Why are you really here?" He questioned her.

Rachel took a couple of moments to breathe and relax before she said anything, "Ok.. Please don't go nuts!" She begged. Joey nodded, She grabbed both his hands and he looked at her with innocent eyes. "I'm pregnant."

After a moment of silence, "oh.." He said faintly. "um.. Who's is it?" Rachel smiled at him, and he knew that it was him. "Oh..wow.." he whispered. He looked down and noticed that they were still holding hands and he looked back up to see Rachel smiling at him and he smiled too.

"So.. Um.. What do we do now?" He asked tightening his grip.

Rachel's smile went away, "Yea.. Um, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

She sat on the foot steps and pulled Joey next to her, "Joey.." She whispered placing her hand on his knee. "About that.." She took a deep breathe, "I don't.. think the baby.. Is a good idea, you know?" She whispered about to cry. "And.. especially with you.. I mean I have Ross!" She sobbed.

Joey looked at her with a sad expression, "Ross.." he whispered.

"Yea.. So.. I'm so sorry Joey, but.. I.." She whipped her cheeks and looked at Joey to see him tearing up a bit too, "I think I'm going to go with abortion."

"What..? Abortion?" he sobbed.

"I'm sorry Joey. But it's the best I can do!"

"Come on Rachel, Don't cry.." he leaned in for a hug. A comfortable soft hug. "So.. Abortion?" He asked.

"Yes.. The operation is next week." She whispered still hugging him.

Joey sniffed, then whipped his eyes. Releases their hugs he asked, "Do you mind if.." He sniffed again, "I say goodbye." He gestured to the stomach.

"But Joey.. It's still a fetus.. It's not even full grown yet." She laughed.

"I don't care." He said seriously. "Rach.." He touched her face.

"Yea?" She asked.

"I didn't mean what I said.. That that night didn't mean anything.." He looked in her eyes, their lips, centimeters apart. "It mean everything to me."

With that, he slowly placed his hand on her stomach as they fell asleep on the stairs in each other's arms.

**_(Present time)_**

Chandler ran inside the house coming from outside, "Hey Mon! We're done!" Monica didn't answer, so he began looking around the house, "Mon. ?Monica!" He entered the kitchen to see Monica sitting on the chair with a note in her hand and a blank expression on. "Monica! Why didn't you answer?" With a scared look on her face, which looked like she just saw a ghost , Chandler started getting worried, "Monica? What's wrong?" He asked. Monica just handed him the note without looking away form the spot she's been looking the whole time. "Oh, My god.." Whispered Chandler as he read the note.

"Get in the car!" He shouted.

_**(Joey's apartment)**_

Joey stood in the living room, with nothing in his hands but a gun. A gun pointed to his head.

'This is it..' he said to himself. 'Nothing else but death to follow.'

Suddenly, Memories from his past started to flow through his mind.

Bad memories, good memories, sad memories, happy memories, all kind. That made Joey think. Him dying means loosing his family and friends. His Best friends.

… His best friends.

_**(Rachel and Ross' Car)**_

"wow, Ross. Again, Thank you so much!" Thanked Rachel.

Ross just smiled. His phone began to ring as he pulled over the car, "Hello?" He answered. "What?!… are you sure… are you on your way?… Oh god…" Chandler kept talking on as Ross stared at Rachel with a scared look. 'What?' Mouthed Rachel. "Ok! I'll be at his house." Ross closed his phone.

"What's going on?" She asked as he sped away into the night, he was speed quite past the limit, maybe 10 miles per hour. "Ross..!" She begged.

Ross looked at her and wondered if he should tell her or not. "It's.. Joey." He whispered.

"What?" She looked up at him. "Is he ok? What happened?"

"No.." He nodded. "He's.. as you would say.. Trying to ease all the pain that he's interfering.. Make it all go away.. Forever." He whispered.

"Oh God! He wouldn't!" She looked out the window then at Ross. "oh god.. Oh god.." She repeated over and over again. "We have to hurry!"

**Joey's Place**

The gun was pressed against the side of his face. His face was wet from his sweat and tears. He was confused and having doubts. Right when he was about to hit the trigger when Monica, Chandler, Ross, and Rachel came in.

"Joey!" Shouted Chandler. "Please.." He whispered. "Put the gun down.." he gestured towards the ground. Joey was frighten by the sudden appearance of them. The gun was still on his head.

"Joey.." Ross whispered. "You don't want to do this." He Warned.

Joey's eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm sorry.." he sobbed. His finger was about to hit the trigger again when somebody shouted, "Wait!" A female voice came from the back of the group.

Rachel moved up a bit. When Joey's eyes fell on her, it happened again. Everything around them froze. His eyes locked on her body, tears of sadness rushing out oh his eyes, and most importantly, a face of a sad, tortured, wasted man. "Joey.." She whispered. "Please don't do this to yourself.." She begged. Joey still had the gun up to his face. "If you die.. You wont just be ruining your life.." she looked back at the group, "You'll be ruining ours. Now.. If you can just think about that.. The friends you'll be leaving behind.." She looked back at him, "Your family. And how many lives are at stake. Please, Joey." She began to cry.

Joey still had the gun to his head.. Not yet convinced. Rachel took slow steps towards him. Monica tried to grab her arm so she wouldn't go, but Rachel continued to walk. Both their eyes.. Looking deep into the others. Both their lips trembled with the thought of all the amazing kisses they shared. Faces of two people who been through more than just friendship together. Arms that were used to hold each other from night till day. Tensions and sparks between both of them when they touched.. All the tears and laughter they have shared. All the amazing times of happiness.

_They've Been Through It All._

Still moving closer to him, she lightly touched his arm, to send a shock through his body. She hugged him.. Tightly to her body. Whispering in his ear, "Joey.." She cried, tears in her eyes. "I.. I can't lose you." She sound of her voice made him shake with both fear and joy. "Not again." She let go and looked into his eyes. She moved her lips closer to his.. But before they touched she said, "Please.."

She was about to kiss him.. Seconds away. When she heard a noise. A Strong noise. And something against her foot.

It was a gun. And in front of her.. Still standing in the same place.. A man. he smiled at her as he began to hug her. .. Instead of kissing her. "I'm sorry.." He sobbed. "I. I'm so sorry, Rach."

Rachel's face was blank. He Didn't kiss her. Just a hug, A courtesy hug.

She had to tell him what she felt.. And Fast!

_At least he didn't kill himself._

**_Hope You liked it! Plz Reply, They help me.. alot! :)_**


	14. Chapter 13: Part 1

Enchante: As You asked.. Here it is.

Although.. It is not a full chapter; Since it's short.. It'll be called, Chapter 13 part 1.

I think you guys will be very pleased with the Chapter. ;)

Chapter 13 part 1

It's been two weeks since the incidence of Joey trying to kill himself. The burn marks on Rachel's skin began to heal. At times, it looked like it was just a beautiful birth mark on her neck, but it was still there. It was a scar. A Scar from her broken heart. Sitting in the coffee house talking to her best friend, Joey, Was harder than ever. She still hasn't told him How she was about to kiss him that day and that she wanted to get back together with him.

"So do you think I should move?" asked Joey after giving his long speech about the situation about living in his apartment and how it brought to many memories.

"Actually.. No." Said Rachel. Joey gave her a confused look.

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"Well.. Because.. You know. There's been good memories in that apartment too." The memory of the 'night' came in both their heads and an embarrassing silence came upon them. "Um.. Yea.. Uh, so anyway.." She cleared her throat.

"Uh.. I think I better go, Rachel. I'll see you later." He got up from the couch and walked towards the door when he bumped into someone. A familiar face. A face he thought he'd never see again.

"Adrianna?" He asked.

A huge grin came upon her face, "Joey!" She shouted happily. She quickly hugged him and looked up at him.

Joey was confused. "Uh, hi. You seem happy!" He smiled.

"I am! I thought you'd be here!" She said hugging him again.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered confused. "What about.."

"Joey.." She whispered as she led him to the table to sit down. "I've been thinking about.. Us.. And.. I was like, 'Hey! Couples have they're good and bad times. And that incident.. It was a bad time.' so.." She grabbed his hands, "Lets get over it, and give 'us' another chance. What do you say?"

Rachel was hearing all this from the couch.

"Wow.." Whispered Joey, "you sure?"

"Yea. So.. The wedding's back on?" She smiled at him.

Rachel was praying to god that he would say no.

He smiled at her. "Yea.. I guess so." His eyes met her hand, then he looked back at her and smiled, "You never took off the ring?"

She smiled, "Not for a second." After moments of staring at each other, her smile fell, "Um.. Joey. There's one thing." She said scared.

Joey looked at her as his smile fell too, "Oh?"

A wave of madness attacked Rachel as her mouth stood open.

"Ok.." Adrianna whispered. "I.. I'm going to Florida in about 2 months for a job." Joey stared at her in amazement. Rachel let out a small gasp at the shocking news, 'What?! Joey going to Florida and not seeing him everyday..? Say no, Joey! Say no!' She shouted to herself.

"wow.. Um.." He looked at Adrianna then at the couch where Rachel was sitting which was right behind Adrianna (Which meant she couldn't see her). ".. ok.." He whispered. Joey looked at Rachel as her eyes budged with tears and her mouth still open. Adrianna quickly hugged Joey., as his eyes stayed on Rachel. "We'll get married next month." He added. Joey watched Rachel as she quickly ran out of the coffee house.

Monica's place.

"So you got the job?" Asked Monica in excitement at her two friends who were sitting at the table. (Rachel and Phoebe)

"Yea! Isn't it great?!" Replied Phoebe. Monica and nodded.

"You know what's not great?" Began Monica said as she sat next to Rachel. "Rachel hasn't said a thing in 17 minutes."

"Wow.." Whispered Phoebe. "That's really not great."

"You mean, 'That's not really great'?" Corrected Monica.

"No, I meant, 'that's really not great'" Answered Phoebe annoyed.

Monica Shook her head rapidly then turned to Rachel, "What's wrong honey?"

"nothing.." Whispered Rachel still staring at the table.

Monica gave Phoebe a look, "Rachel, You can tell us."

"It's nothing, really.." She said again.

"Rach.." Whispered Phoebe Touching her arm.

"It's Nothing!" Rachel Shouted looking at Phoebe.

Both Phoebe and Monica were startled by her sudden outburst. Phoebe looked at Monica.

"Ok, Well.. Me and Phoebe are going to make dinner, want to help?" Monica offered.

Rachel responded with a small cry. A cry of sadness. Monica quickly sat down next to her. "Ok! I don't care if you yell at me! But I do care if you don't tell me what's going on!" She shouted. Rachel lifted her face, "So.." Monica whispered as she whipped the tears of Rachel's face, "Tell me what's wrong.."

Rachel didn't answer but continued to cry.

"Rachel.. Please. We're only trying to help." Explained Phoebe as she pulled her chair closer to Rachel.

"Please.."

"It's.. Joey." Rachel cried. Phoebe let out a small gasp.

"Oh.. What about him?" asked Monica. "Did.. Something.. Happen?"

"He's getting married to her!" She sobbed.

"What?" Asked Phoebe. "What do you mean?"

"She came back!" Rachel shouted in pain. She continued to cry as Monica hugged her.

"but.. How does that bother you?" asked Monica.

"because I'm in love with him!" She shouted back.

"What?!" Shouted Monica and Phoebe.

"She came back and he's still going to marry her."

"Wait!" Shouted Monica. "Still? Did something happen with you two?"

Rachel nodded.

"Oh, my God.." whispered Phoebe in amazement. "What happened?"

"We kissed."

"What?" asked Chandler as he entered the kitchen. Everyone stared at him in shock." Who kissed?"

"Rachel and Joey." Said Phoebe.

"Oh My god! When?!" Asked Chandler.

"When we came over to eat dinner.. We were talking in the kitchen.. And.." began Rachel.

"Wow.. I should've known when the dishes were only half done!" said Monica.

"And now.." Sobbed Rachel, "They're getting married.. Next month! And.. Then they're going to Florida, and I'll never see him again. And I can't let him leave!"

"Why not?" Asked Chandler.

"They're still in love with each other." answered Phoebe.

"I can't let him leave.." Sobbed Rachel.

She got up from the table and headed out the door. "Where're you going?" Asked Chandler.

"I can't let him leave!'

"What?!" Asked Monica.

"I've got to tell him the truth!" She walked out the door and slammed it shut.

Joey and Adrianna were kissing in the kitchen. His arm slowly caressing her back. "I love you so much!" Whispered Adrianna between kisses. Joey didn't answer. There was a reason for that. "Joey.." She whispered pushing him back a little and stopping the kiss. "Before.. We start anything again.. I need to know something." Joey stared at her nervously then nodded for her to continue. "About Rachel.." The mention of her name shook him.

"What about her?" he asked.

"I know that what happened between you guys was a while back, but.. Do you still.."

Joey, knowing what she was going to ask, responded quickly, "What? No! Of course not!" He said nervously. A little too nervous for her to believe.

She was about to have doubts, but thought that if he said 'no' then it's true. He would never lie to her!

Would he?

"So.. Um.. I should be going. I have a long day at work tomorrow.. Plus there's a lot of traffic here to New Jersey..." She said.

"Yea. That's a good a idea.." He agreed still lost in his thoughts.

"bye.." She whispered.

"Bye." He said as he closed the door behind her. About 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Joey went up to the door to answer. "uh.. Hi.." he whispered. Surprised to see the other person standing on the other side.

"Hey." Whispered Rachel back. "Is this a bad time?" She asked.

"Well.." Before he could continue, Rachel came in anyway,

"Ok, good." She sat on the couch. "Joey.. I think we need to talk."

Joey, knowing what it was about, sat next to her. "Ok.." He said facing her way.

After moments of looking at each other, Rachel leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Their tongues exploring, lips moving together, and most importantly, their love went out to each other. After Joey took a few seconds to catch his breathe, he talked again. "What.. Was that?!" He asked surprised.

"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time." With that, she kissed him again.

Joey automatically pushed her back, "What?! No!" he shouted.

"Joey, I.. I" She looked at his confused, shocked face. "I love you.."She whispered with a smile.

"I'm sorry.. What?" He asked not believing what he just heard.

"I love you, Joey.." She repeated. "So much.."

"I'm sorry.." he whispered as he got up from the couch, "Who.. Who are you, To come into my apartment and Just start saying these.. These.. Things?!" He freaked.

"Joey.. I know This might be kind of a surprise to you but.."

"But What?!" He sat back down next to her. "You can do this! Ok? It's way too late!"

"it's way too late? What are you talking about?!" She shouted.

"I gave you 5 years, Rachel! 5! When I was in my apartment in California, I sat every day in my living room, Staring at the door, waiting for you to come barging in and apologizing!"

"What?! Apologizing? What did I have to apologize for? I never didn't anything wrong to you! I would never hurt you!" She shouted.

"hah!" He sat up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "You never hurt me?" He grabbed a beer bottle from the fridge and walked towards his barchelounger. "Ok! Lets see." He said as he opened the bottle with one turn. He bent his head back and took a big gulp. "Ok, well.. When I first told you I was in love with you, You simply laughed in my face and said, 'Oh! It's a joke! It's funny, really!'" He said imitating her voice. Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Don't start giving me that face! Then.. You decided to do some stupid operation, just so you couldn't have your baby. Wait, no.. My baby!" He shouted back. He looked back at her. He took another gulp from his bottle.

"You pig.." She whispered in disgust.

"Me? A Pig?"

"Yes! You're a pig!" She Answered.

"Yea, you never hurt me." He said sarcastically

"Joey.." She whispered again. "I know I've hurt you in the past.. It's just.. I loved you so much.. And when I tried not hurting you.. I hurt you even more.. Please, Joey"

"Rachel.. No. I'm getting married." He said back to her.

"You think I don't know that?!" She sobbed back on the verge of crying again. She took a deep breathe then continued. "I thought you wanted to be with me too.." She sobbed. Joey was silent. "I thought you loved me.." She looked at him as he stared back at her. "Do you even love her..?"

"Rach.. It's not that easy.. You know how much I care about you.. But.. Just picturing you hurting me again.."

"Ok. I'm sorry about that but.." She got up from the couch and walked towards the barchelounger and crouched next to the chair. "I've made up my mind." She grabbed his hand then looked at him and whispered. "This is where I want to be.." She held his hand tighter and softly caressed it. "Here.. With you." She leaned her head down to look at his and her hand tightly wrapped around each other. She watched as a tear came from her eye and landed on their hands. "Do you love me?" She asked suddenly.

He didn't answer. She looked up at him, "Joey, Please!" She sobbed. "I need to know!"

He was silent. He watched as his hand left her hand as she walked towards the door. Their hands unraveled like a piece of a puzzle.. Gone. She continued her wait towards the door.. Slow steps. He could hear her crying getting louder every step. Everything they were leaving behind.. Their friendship.. Their love.. Their life.

"yes.." He whispered a second before her hand touched the door knob. Rachel's head slowly turned to face Joey, who was standing right behind her. Only inches away. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him passionately.


	15. Chapter 13: Part 2

The song used in this Chapter is called Forever by Chris Brown. Not the entire song is used. But if you go only with the song as you read, you'll know where it stops.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

His hand softly graze on her bare body. Softly on her legs, her arms, her neck, her.. "ugh." she moaned. They were both almost there. About to hit the climax.. Together.

_It's you and me _

_Moving at the speed of light into eternity, yeah _

_Tonight is the night _

_To join me of the middle of ecstasy _

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music go 'round you _

_Go 'round you _

He wasted no time. He was on top of her, moving inside her in a way that assured they'd both find release within seconds, if not sooner. He pushed deeper, burying himself in her, their open mouths joined, seeking, their bodies colliding in shared passion.

_I'm a take you there.. _

_I'm a take you there _

_So don't be scared when I'm right here, baby_

_We can go anywhere.. go anywhere _

_But first it's your chance to take my hand come with me_

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night _

_It's gonna be me, you, and the dance floor _

_'Cause we only got one night _

_Double your pleasure double your fun _

_And dance forever ever-ever _

_Forever ever-ever _

_Forever ever-ever (Forever)_

_Forever ever-ever _

_Forever ever-ever _

_Forever ever-ever _

_Forever on the dance floor _

He put his hand under her bottom, positioning her so that his every stroke would brush against her in the most pleasurable way.

They both let out a soft gasp as they hit the climax. They were still on his couch. Rachel looked in his eyes and saw wonder. His eyes sparkled with delight and happiness.

_Feel like we're on another level, girl _

_Feels like our love's intertwined _

_We can be two rebels _

_Breakin' the rules me and you, you and I _

_All you gotta do is watch me watch me _

_Look what I can do with my feet my feet _

_Baby feel the beat inside I'm drivin' you can take the front seat front seat _

_Just need you to trust me trust me _

_Girl... girl... girl It's like I.. _

'Man, he looks so sexy right now' She thought to herself as she stared at him. Sweat dripping on the side of his face. Soft lips which are so kissable. Black hair that matched his dark, wondrous eyes.

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night one night _

_It's gonna be me, you, and the dance floor _

_'Cause we only got one night _

_Double your pleasure double your fun _

_And dance forever ever-ever _

_Forever ever-ever _

_Forever ever-ever (Forever)_

_Forever ever-ever Forever ever-ever _

_Forever ever-ever _

_Forever on the dance floor _

Joey leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. A tender, sweet, passionate kiss.

_It's a long way down it's so high off the ground _

_Sending for an angel to bring me your heart _

_Girl where did you come from? _

_Got me so undone _

_Gazing your eyes got me saying _

_What a beautiful lady no ifs ands or maybes _

_I'm releasing my heart and spirit amazing _

_There's no one else that matters you love me _

_And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl ohhh _

_Ohh..ohh.. ooh yeah I won't let you fall let you fall let you fall _

_Ohh ohh yeah yeah _

He laid on top of her as they both laid there in each others arms.

Morning finally came. Rachel's eyes flickered open. She felt like the luckiest woman alive. After spending the night with Joey, her life was just.. Perfect. Her erection spot was still tingly. But it didn't bother her. She liked the feeling. To her right, was the slightly opened window. The sun shined in on her like she was the main character in a play. She was in the spotlight. She could say that last night was one of the best nights in her life. Although the last time they slept together felt really good, it was just sex. But last night.. They made love. Something totally different in Rachel's dictionary. She looked down to see Joey still hugging her, the same loving way. The only thing hiding their love was the thick blanket on top of them. She looked to her left to the clock on the table which read 10:09am. Of course, after staying up until 4 in the morning, you wake up this late. Rachel realized she was late for work. But instead of getting up and panicking, she just smiled and enjoyed the feeling of the man on top of her. She felt like she never wanted to leave that moment. She wanted to either pause it.. Put it in Slow motion.. Or rewind it till last night and keep repeating.

She felt Joey move and thought that he was about to wake up. He slowly lifted his head and turned to face Rachel. He noticed that she was already awake and smiled. "hey.." She whispered with a smile.

"Hey.." He whispered back. "Last night was.." He smiled.

"It really was.." She whispered back. He laid his head back on her chest. "Joey.." She began.

"Yea..?" He asked as he closed his eyes.

"I'm still really confused." She admitted as she caressed the back on his neck.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I mean.. Adrianna. What's up with you guys?" She asked. She felt his body stiffen. This made her scared.

"I.. I don't know." He started to trace her stomach with his finger.

After a moment of silence she continued, "I'm scared."

"Scared? Why?" he asked.

"You don't seem very interested in what I have to say!" She shouted back.

"oh, I'm sorry." He cleared his throat, then faced Rachel. "uh!" He gasped sarcastically. "You are scared?! Oh god! Tell me why!" He shouted sarcastically funny. Rachel just smiled. He smiled too. He softly kissed her on the lips. When they were done he asked again, "Ok, why are you scared?" He asked seriously.

"I don't want to lose you again." She sobbed.

He put his hand up to her face and whipped her cheeks, "Rach.. I.. I'm getting married to her.. And.." he stammered. She was silent waiting for him to continue, but he never said anything.

"I understand.." She whispered. "You do love me. Just not enough." She pushed him off of her, wrapped a blanket that was on the floor around her waist and began to walk towards the door. "What about everything you told me last night?" She said before leaving. "I can't believe that after all we've been through,.. You.. You still want to get married to that.. Woman!" She grabbed the door knob but before leaving she said one last thing, "I bet you that.. That.." She began to cry, "That she'll never love you as much as I love you! And now.. When I walk out this door.. You'll be losing everything you thought you had!" She sobbed. "So.. Make your Choice. Before it's too late."

"Rachel, please! Don't leave! I have no other Choice!" He shouted.

"Ok. I'll stay." She said. Just when Joey was about to smile she continued, "If you tell me you love me and you want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Wha.." he began before Rachel interrupted him.

"Say it!" She demanded. He never said anything. She was starting to cry again. "You said it to me once before.. You can say it again." She sobbed.

Joey was shocked at what she just told her, "I'm sorry?" he asked. The memory finally came in his head, 'she heard me? What?! She was awake the entire time?' He said to himself. "Why didn't you tell me..?" He whispered. Rachel was quite. She was caught red-handed. "Why didn't you tell me?!" He freaked. She didn't respond. "I can't believe this.." He murmured to himself.

"Me and You are the only two people who know. Know the truth behind all this." Joey began to turn red. He was angry, embarrassed, and heart broken. "You don't need to feel embarrassed.. Because I feel the same way about you." She whispered. Joey didn't respond. "Like I said before.." She let go of the door knob and made her way back to Joey. "I love you, Joey.." her body stood in front of him "But it's your choice."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Now you know where the title comes from, ;) So anyways.. This was kinda short, but since a lot of people are asking me to put it today, I had no choice.

The story is close to it's end.. Maybe 3 chapters left… but… If you visit my page you can vote if their should be a Choices two.

And At the end of this Story I'll tell you if they're will be one or not.. It's you choice!

P.S: Choices Two, Had double the Drama, Double the Romance, Double the heart break, well.. Double everything J


	16. Chapter 14

_A/N: After Reviewing some stories, I've seen that Ross and Rachel fans are starting to complain about, 'to many Joey and Rachel fics' Then people started complaining about the couple.. And that's really brought me down.. I was kind of depressed for a while. But then I realized that Ross and Rachel and Joey and Rachel are two different teams, and right now, the entire site is having a 'war' between these two teams.. We just never find out who really wins._

_I have also noticed in the magazines, including, 'Stars, Ok!, People, Life & Style, ect..' has been mentioning many things that have been going on between Matt (Joey) And Jennifer (Rachel) , Here is one of the articles that I found:_

"**_Jennifer Aniston has been offering her Friends _**

**_co-star Matt LeBlanc a shoulder to cry on _**

**_following his split from his wife._**

_LeBlanc has been spending time at Aniston's_

_house in California after beginning divorce_

_proceedings against model Melissa McKnight._

_Aniston has been using her own experiences with her _

_difficult divorce from Hollywood hunk Brad Pitt to_

_comfort LeBlanc, who split with McKnight after three years of marriage in January._

_Another Friends star Courteney Cox has also been visiting to raise Leblanc's spirits._

_A source tells the Daily Star, _

_'Matt's spending most of his time away from the cameras at Jen's Malibu home. Courteney has popped in to cheer him up too.'"_

Although this article might be a year old, it just shows how great friends they all really are behind the scenes.

And us, Joey and Rachel fans… It's time to fight. (Post as many J/R stories as you can; I have many in mind ;) )

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So You just left?" asked Monica placing a cup of coffee in front of Rachel.

Rachel pulled her hair back into a pony tail and sighed, "yea.."

Monica Sat down next to her and began to laugh. "You seem so.. Ok with all this."

Rachel smiled, "I am actually. It's not like he's not going to chose me..!" She giggled.

"Um.." Monica took a sip of her coffee, "uh.. Hypothetically.. What if he doesn't pick you?"

Rachel turned her head confused, "What do you mean?" She got up from her seat and started pacing back and forth. "Of course he's going to pick me! He'll pick me! He has to pick me! He will pick me!" She sat back down, "Wont he?" She asked.

"Well.." Began Monica. Rachel's face changed to a worried expression, "I mean.. he does love Adrianna, and he loves you too.. But, Adrianna has something you don't have.." Rachel was quite. She was interested in what Monica had to say, "And that's Joey. They're getting married."

".. but.." Whispered Rachel. "if.. How.. What about.." She didn't know what to say. But what scared her the most was thinking that what Monica just told her.. Was actually true.

Monica grabbed her cup, got up from her seat, and began washing it in the sink.

"You were just a little too late." When Monica said that, Joey's words began echoing in Rachel's head. 'Staring at the door, waiting for you to come barging in and apologizing… waiting for you.. For you…'

"You're right.." Rachel took a deep breathe, "I should've known this would happen when he told me.." She whispered.

"huh? Told you what?" Asked Monica as she turned off the water. And rinsed her cup.

"No, it's nothing.." Rachel whispered lost in her thoughts.

88888888888 Flashback 8888888 Hospital (After Her Operation) 8888888888888888888888888

The cold, white room surrounded her like a prison. She didn't know what to say. Everything that has just happened in her life, and what was about to happen, could not be put into words.

The beeping of her heart monitor buzzed in her ears like an irritating fly.

She softly touched her belly. Although she knew she had to do this, it still made her feel guilty. This was like a murder. She was taking the life away from her baby. She felt awful. She had just had the operation.

Just as she was about to take some rest, someone came in.

"Hey." He whispered coming into the room with a lilies in his hand.

"Hey, Joey.." She smiled.

He placed the flowers in a bowl that was next to the bed then sat down on her bed. "How do you feel?" He asked placing his hand on her knee.

"Awful." She moaned leaning her head back. Joey chuckled, "What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing.. It's just.. Your so beautiful." He smiled. Rachel smiled back.

"You're not so bad your self." She giggled. Joey grinned.

"So.. Were you scared?" He asked suddenly.

Rachel, knowing that this would bring on the embarrassing silence, answered anyway. "Very.. I.. I never thought it would be this hard." She admitted.

"I know." After a few seconds of staring at Rachel he asked, "We never had a last kiss." Rachel's mouth nearly dropped at the words that just came of his mouth.

"I'm sorry..?" She whispered still in shock.

"A last kiss. You know, when A couple are going out and they kiss, they never know if that'll be their last kiss or not. Then the next week.. They're not together anymore, then they're like, 'I wish I knew that was our last kiss.' then.. Why don't people have a last kiss?!"

"Um.. There's a reason for that Joe." Joey noticed how Rachel had a confused looks on her face.

"Never mind.." Just when Rachel thought he wouldn't continue on, he talked again, "It's just.. If that night I knew it would be the last time I kissed you.. It would be the last time I never stopped."

"Oh.. Joey.." She whispered with tears in her eyes. "That's so sweat but.. No." She looked down at her hand then nodded. "We're not in love." She looked back at him. "Are we?"

"Well.. No, but.. What if the guy was still madly in love with her, and she didn't know, and he was making up some kind of excuse just to kiss her." he said.

"What do you mean?" She asked catching up to what he was trying to say.

"I mean.. This guy could be looking at this girl right now. And she doesn't know a thing. She's confused, nervous, beautiful.. And this guy she's looking at, are saying all these wonderful things about her when he's just wasting his time when he really wants to kiss her. But.." he took a deep breath. "She doesn't know… and All he wants to do is.. Is have a last kiss." He smiled.

She smiled then let out a small puff of breathe, "Ok."

"What?" He asked shocked looking in her eyes.

"Lets do it. Just.." She leaned in to his face. "One.." Their lips seconds from touching, "last.." Her lips touched his. "Time." They sat their as their lips moved slowly together.. As one. The kiss was tender, but yet.. Very Strong. As their lips separated they both let out a small gasp. And Rachel stood there as she heard Joey whisper in her ears,

"If I ever had to choose between someone and you.. I would choose the obvious.. "

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Emma Jumped on her bed listening to her 'favorite song'. (Hamster Dance, by hamptom the hamster) ;)

_Alright everybody,now here we goit's a grand new versionOf the dow - stido_

_Just stomp your feetNow clap your handsCome on everybodyit's the Hamster Dance!_

**Emma clapped both her hands together, **

_Bouncing time_

_Do the beatYou don't even have to move your feet_

**She moved her feet wildly**

_Just shake your thang,I want to see you move_

**She moved her butt like she was some crazy maniac**

_Now spin around and feel the grove!_

When She was about to turn around she slipped on the blanket and fell down.

"AH!" She shouted. She began to cry. Then Her dad came in, "Ow, daddy! It hurts!" She sobbed holding her foot.

Ross picked her up and placed her on the bed and turned off the radio.

He picked her up again, "Emma..!" He shouted, "You're hurt!" He tried sounding as calm as he could so he wouldn't worry the crying 6 year old in his arms as her ran out the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey and Chandler were sitting in the coffee house with Phoebe.

"Hey guys, pick a card." Phoebe shouted as her right arm stretched out holding a couple of cards.

Chandler slowly picked out a card, and the 'pulling it out' part was obvious to everyone that he didn't want them to see what it was. "Ok.." He whispered as he got ready for the question she was about to ask.

"OK, now put it back in!"

"What? Aren't you going to ask me what card I pulled out?" Asked A confused Chandler.

"No, I just needed help shuffling." She said snatching the card away form him and placing it back in the deck.

"Um.. Phoebe? If you're going to shuffle the deck.. Shouldn't you shuffle the WHOLE thing?" Asked Joey.

"look who's smart all of a sudden!" Shouted Phoebe as she put the cards in its' box. Joey looked offended.

"What? Hey!" He shouted as Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Lets play a game!" Said Chandler suddenly.

"Ok!" Shouted Phoebe.

"Nah! I don't feel like it.." Whispered Joey.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Shouted Chandler.

"fine.." Said Joey dully.

"Yay!" Shouted Chandler. "It's a poem game!"

"What?! No way, dude!" Complained Joey.

"Joey, come on! It'll keep your mind off a few things!" Said Chandler.

Joey thought about it for a second, "You're right.. Ok."

"OK!" said Chandler as he got all huffy and weird. "You have to make up a poem using the words 'Roses are Red violets Are Blue.'"

"um.. Ok.." Said Phoebe. "I got one!" She cleared her throat and began, "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. I like to do Yoga, and sometimes the voodoo!" She smiled as everyone looked at her with a blank face.

"OK.. Joey.." Chandler said as he turned to him.

"Uh.. Roses.. Are.. Uh.." Joey was clueless.

"Red..?" Helped Chandler.

"Yea. Roses are red, Violets are green."

"Blue." Said Chandler quickly.

"Blue." Chandler gave phoebe a look.

" I am so tired.. I don't know what to do."

"Ohh! I like that!" Said Phoebe.

"yea.. That.." Chandler cleared his throat, "Um.. That's uh.. Good." Everyone was silent for a second. "I got one!" Yelled Chandler out of nowhere. "Roses are Red, Violets are blue. Lets ask Joey, 'What's up with you dude?'" He said looking at Joey.

"huh..?" Asked Joey as if lost in thoughts.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"what are you talking about?" Asked Joey.

"You're.. you're not acting.. JOEY!" Chandler shouted as he shook Joey's shoulder's with both his hands, rapidly back and forth.

"It's.. nothing.. Really.." He whispered.

"Ok!" Said Chandler. Phoebe looked at Chandler then sat next to Joey.

"Chandler!" She shouted. "Something is wrong!" She turned to Joey. "Honey.. What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you feeling well? Did something happen? Is it Rachel?" She went into the question so fast that it took a while for Joey to realize what she asked.

"What?! No!!" Joey shouted as he looked at Phoebe, Shocked. Phoebe gave him a stare. "Yea.." He whispered.

"What?! You and Rachel?! Oh, My God!" Shouted Chandler.

"Shut Up, Chandler! I don't feel like talking about it!" He shouted.

"Come on, Joey! We need to know!" Shouted Chandler.

'What?! Why?!" Asked Joey.

"Because." Said Chandler.

Joey thought about for a second but then agreed, "Fine. Uh.. Adrianna came back."

"Oh My, God! Really?!" said Phoebe and Chandler WAY TOO sarcastically.

"You already know?" He asked.

"A little bit, yea." Said Phoebe.

"And then Rachel heard everything, and I found out that she still what so called, 'Still loves me' and then she came over and made this huge lecture about, 'us', as she calls it. And then We slept together, and now I have to chose between her and Adrianna, but I can't say no to Adrianna because she's my Fiancé and We're getting married in a month! And if we get married, I'll have to move to Hot, sunny, Florida, and I won't be able to see Rachel again! And I can't let that happen!" She shouted is all with out stopping, as if a run on sentence.

Both chandler and Phoebe looked at him with big eyes and dropped mouths, "You slept together?!" Shouted Phoebe.

"Yea! And I'll have to say.. It's the BEST sex I've ever had in my life time!" A smile came upon his face.

"Phoebe guess what!" Said Chandler.

"What?"

"Joey's back!" Chandler said as he hugged his best friend.

After a few minutes of talking about the Rachel situation, Joey's cell rang, "Hello?" He answered. It was Ross on the other line. It reminded him of how he slept with Ross' wife without Ross knowing. A big wave of guilt suddenly hit him. Ross, on the other line, sounded like he was in a rush, "What? … ok.. We'll be right there.." Said Joey calmly as he shut his phone.

"Who was that?" asked Chandler.

"Ross. Emma's in the hospital."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888 The hospital 888888888888888888888888888

Joey was sitting in the waiting room with Phoebe and Chandler. Joey was thinking about the choice he had to make. He made his mind. Suddenly, Monica… and Rachel, comes barging into the room. Rachel was crying irresistibly, "Is she ok?! Where is she?!" She sobbed.

"She's fine.. She just sprained her ankle." Said Ross form behind. Rachel ran towards Ross and gave him a tight hug. This made Joey really uncomfortable, "Oh, Ross! How did it happen?!" She was still sobbing but starting to calm down a bit.

"She was dancing to the Hamster Dance." He said calmly.

"What did I tell her about that?!" Her and Ross just smiled. "Well.. I'm happy she didn't get hurt too bad.." She hugged him again. "I don't know what I would've done without you.." She whispered. Everyone looked at Joey accept for Ross and Rachel.. Or course. Joey got up from his seat and walked towards her. He lightly poked her on her shoulder. She turned around and gave a faint smile, "Hey.." She whispered.

"Hey.." he whispered back. "Um.. I think we need to talk.." he took Rachel to the corner of the room and took a deep breathe, "I made my choice.."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey! Please Reply! It isn't that hard to just type and say what you think, now is it? )

Please tell me if you liked the Idea of the chandler/Phoebe/ Joey friendship. I needed some fun in there, ha-ha.

Please Checkout my newest One-shot J/R stories: I missed My Chance

&

12 Lilies


	17. Chapter 15

"I made My choice.." Whispered Joey as they stood hand in hand in the corner of the room. "I.. I'm sorry.. But I.. I can't. I.."

"huh?" Rachel asked confused. Joey looked at her with sad eyes.

"Remember..? I had to.." He whispered. His throat was hurting form all the tears he was building up.

"Oh! Of course I remember!" She laughed. Joey stood there in silence for a while. "Wait! What?!" She freaked.

"Rach.." He said calmly.

"I can't believe this!" She shouted.

"Rachel. Don't make a scene.." He whispered as he looked around the room. Everyone's eyes were locked on them.

"I can't believe you.. You.. didn't pi.." She couldn't continue her sentences. Her Brain was filled with pain, hurt, and discomfort. "Of course you didn't pick me.." She shook her head rapidly.

"What?" He asked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Of course.. This is all making sense now.. You.. You never loved me..!" She stared at him with devilish eyes.

"Of course I did! It's just.. I.. love you both.. And…" he stammered.

"You never loved me, Joey! Your just the same womanizer.. Jerk..! I should've known this was coming! You don't get deep feelings! You don't fall in love with people! You.. You aren't the guy I thought You were! Your Joey!" She sobbed.

"What is That suppose to mean?! Of course I get these types of.. What so called, 'feelings'! It's just so hard to choose between two people you ever truly love! Do you even know how hard it was for me in the past few years for people thinking I was stupid, ignorant, all caught up in food, and Never having a serious relationship?! It broke my heart so much! And I tried telling people that but they never listened! And now.. Your doing the same thing! I thought you believed in me, and truly cared about me! Your just like the rest of them! And they never get that.. I've changed! I've changed my entire fucking attitude! I told you so many god damn times!" He took a deep breathe, "When we fell in love.. God knows how long ago.. It was the best years of my life.. I never stopped loving you, ok?! I never did!! Then when finally, I got you.. We had the best night of our lives, and shit.. You can admit it, ok? It was the best time of your life too! Then you broke my heart.. Again! By taking my child away from my life?! Our Child?! Then you never did anything about us! Are you embarrassed by me or something?! Do I EMBARRASE you?! Cause If I do, you can tell me!" He Shouted in tears. Everyone starred at him in total shock.

"No…" She whispered and cried as tears dripped from her eyes. "I just.. I never thought you could hurt me so much." She ran towards the door as Joey ran behind her. He turned her around and stared at her.

"Why would I hurt you? I would never do that to you! You.. You should've told me you still loved me.." He cried too.

"I didn't really know I did.. It's just.. When you were there at the wedding.. Then that night.. All these feelings came rushing back.." She whispered. Joey bent his head down and stared at his foot. "Joey?" Joey's face met hers. "Why didn't you pick me?"

"I wish I could, Rach." Tears were rushing from his eyes. "It's just so difficult.. I mean.. I made a commitment to her.. It's just something I have to do.." He sobbed. "I wish you could understand."

"me to.." She sobbed as she hugged him tightly. "I can't seem to let you go, you know? You're my best friend.." They released their hugs. "And God.." She looked at him up and down, "You really have changed.." She smiled at him as he smiled too and held his hand.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked a doctor that was at the door. Joey and Rachel both whipped their eyes quickly and stared at the doctor. "Hi.. I'm Dr. Connelly." Greeted the Doctor as he shook Rachel's hand. "You must be Mrs. Gellar." He smiled.

"Uh.. Yea. Yes I am." She smiled at him.

"Well.." Said the doctor as he flipped threw the pages on his clipboard, "Your daughter has some minor injuries to her left toe and a sprained ankle." He placed the clipboard under his arm. "Nothing serious.. But she'll need crunches for the next few weeks. One of the doctors already taught her how to use them.. Uh.. They said she's very good with them. After a week or two, her underarm area might be soar from the crunches.. Do you have a wheel chair at home?" Rachel still had hers form her accident. She gave him a nod. "Ok, she can use those.. And.." He looked through the papers again, "Um.. I guess that's it!" He smiled at her. "You can go see her right now."

"That'll be a good Idea.." Said Joey. He looked at everyone then at Rachel, "You guys can go.. I have to arrange some things for the wedding.." Joey slowly let go of Rachel's hand and managed to whisper a quite 'bye' on the way out.

As soon as the door closed shut, Rachel turned around to show her eyes bulging with tears. Everyone ran up to her to hug her except Ross, "I'll be right back.." He whispered as he walked towards the door. When he walked out of the room he looked around for Joey. 'Did he already leave?' Asked Ross to himself. His eyes grazed the hospital doors and corridors for any sign of him. And there he was, sitting on a chair in the waiting room with his head in his hands. Ross ran up to him, Joey noticed him and picked up his head. "Joey..!" Ross Shouted out of breathe as he ran down the hall. As soon as he got up to him he sat down.

"Ross?" Asked Joey confused.

"Yea.. That's me.." He smiled and Joey smiled back. Ross cleared his throat, "What are you doing?" He asked suddenly. Joey didn't answer, "You can't just leave her like this.. She loves you."

"Ross.. This is way too complicated.. And I know she does, but.."

"But what? Are you afraid it wont work out or something? Or.. Or it will be too weird because I'm around?" Asked Ross.

"No.. it's - wait.. I thought you were mad at me about this whole thing! I thought you 'hated me' or whatever."

"Well.. Hated is totally different then hate." He looked at Joey, "I certainly do not hate you.."

Joey starred at him with joyous eyes, "really? I thought you would kill me after you heard about last night and for the fact that I knocked up your fiancé." He laughed. Ross was silent. "Went a little too far, didn't I?" He asked. Ross nodded with a grin. "I'm happy your not mad at me Ross.. You're a great friend."

"You too buddy." Ross smiled as they went in for their handshake. "wow.."

"WHat?" Asked Joey.

"We've been through a lot together lately.. It's like our friendship never ends." Ross said as he was lost in thoughts.

"I know.." agreed Joey.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Joey and Ross Moments /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Season 5 - Joey and Ross playing a joke on Chandler)

Scene: Chandler, Joey, and Ross's apartment, Ross is cleaning out the fridge. Joey walks from his room. He looks like he just woke up.

**Joey:** What are you doing?

**Ross:** I...reorganized the fridge. See, bottom shelf: meats and dairy. (There's nothing on the shelf.) Middle shelf: fruits and vegetables. (There's one lone tomato.) And top shelf: expired products. (The shelf is jammed packed.)

**Joey:** Why are you doing this?

**Ross:** Because I am bored...Out of my mind. I've already been to the bank, post office, and the dry cleaners.

**Joey:** Dude, you just described seven days worth of stuff. You've got to spread it out a little, you know. Haven't you ever been unemployed?

**Ross:** Hey, I am not **unemployed.** **I'm on sabbatical!**

**Joey:** Hey, don't get religious on me, ok. (Ross looks a little confused.) A guy in your position needs to be a little better at relaxing. You know. Why do you think we have the comfortable chairs? Huh...come here...sit down. (Ross sits down.) Ready? (Joey flips the foot rest up.) Ahh!! (He reclines the chair fully.) Ohh, yeah!! Huh?!

**Ross:** So what, we just sit?

**Joey:** Ohh, no, no. We're not going to just sit. (Joey sits down and hits the speed dial button on the phone.) Shhh. (It begins to ring.)

**Chandler:** (Answering the phone at work) Hello, Chandler Bing.

**Joey:** (In a high pitched female voice) Hello Mr. Bing...I love you.

**Chandler:** (Angrily) Alright, whoever this is, stop calling me! (Ross and Joey laugh silently.) It's been six months! **It's not funny!**

**Joey:** But, **I love you.**

**Chandler:** Leave me alone! For the love of **God, **leave me **alone!!** (Joey hangs up.)

**Joey:** And that's Wednesday. (He reclines in his chair.) Ohh.

(Season 9: The one where Ross is fine)

Scene: Ross's apartment the next morning. Ross is very hung-over on the couch as Joey enters with a cup of coffee for him.

**Joey**: Morning. Here you go.

**Ross**: Thanks. Did you stay here all night?

**Joey**: Yeah.

**Ross**: So you took off my pants and shoes?

**Joey**: No, no, no. You actually did that when you were dancing to the Chicago-soundtrack. Look, Ross, about, about Rachel and I. Listen, you don't have to worry about that, okay? Because nothing is gonna happen.

**Ross**: What do you mean?

**Joey**: Well, she and I said from the beginning that we weren't gonna do anything unless you were okay with it. And clearly..

**Ross**: Hey, what are you talking about? I'm fine!

**Joey**: It's okay, Ross, alright? I totally understand. Of course you're not fine. You're.. You're Ross and Rachel.

**Ross**: Except we're not. I mean, we haven't been a couple in like, six years. Oh my god, is that right? Has it been that long?

**Joey**: That's what I hear, yeah.

**Ross**: This is crazy. I mean, six years? And because of me you guys aren't gonna be together? Can I ask you something? Really, what is this thing with you and Rachel?

**Joey**: Come on, I mean, you know me, you know...

**Ross**: Joey.

**Joey**: I'm crazy about her.

**Ross**: And she feels the same way?

**Joey**: I think so.

**Ross**: Well, then, maybe it's time we all moved on.

**Joey**: Yeah, but, Ross, I mean, you're not okay with it.

**Ross**: No, but I wanna be. Hey, I will be. Besides, I'm with Charlie, right? Oh my god, I'm still with Charlie, aren't I? I mean, she didn't see the dance, did she?

**Joey**: No, no, no, no, that was - that was just for me. Are you sure about this?

**Ross**: Yeah, I'm sure.

**Joey**: And we're okay?

(Ross smiles and holds up his hand for a high-five, but he has forgotten about his burnt hands. He gasps in pain as Joey grabs his hand.)

(Season 9: The one where no one proposes)

Scene: Rachel's Room, Ross is entering.

**Ross:** Hey.

**Rachel:** Hey.

**Ross:** Listen, I um… I heard about the engagement.

**Rachel:** Surprised?

**Ross:** And confused. Rach, sweetie, I-I um…I didn't propose to you.

**Rachel:** I know.

**Ross:** I don't think you do.

**Rachel:** You didn't propose to me. Joey did.

**Ross:** Poor baby, you're so tired. Rach, I didn't propose to you, Joey didn't propose to

you, and Chandler didn't propose to you.

**Rachel:** Uh… You didn't propose to me, Chandler didn't propose to me, but Joey did.

(Joey enters.)

**Ross:** Joey proposed to you?

**Joey:** I can come back.

**Ross:** Hey, wait! Wait-wait-wait! Joey, did you propose to her?

**Joey:** No.

**Rachel:** Yes you did!

**Joey:** Actually, technically, I didn't.

**Rachel:** Well then why did you give me a ring?

**Ross:** Wait! Whoa-whoa, you…you gave her the ring?

**Joey:** No! No, and I did not ask her to marry me!

**Rachel:** Yes, you did!

**Joey:** No, I didn't!

**Rachel:** Yes, you did!

**Joey:** No, I didn't!

**Rachel:** Yes, you did! And don't you say, "No, I didn't!"

**Joey:** Ahhh!

**Rachel:** He was right there. He got down on one knee and proposed.

**Ross:** Whoa! You were down on one knee?

**Joey:** Yeah. Yeah, that looks bad. But I didn't…I didn't propose!

**Ross:** Then what did happen?

**Rachel:** Yeah, what did happen?

**Joey:** Okay, the ring fell on the floor and I went down to pick it up and you thought I was proposing.

**Rachel:** Yeah, but you said, "Will you marry me?"

**Joey:** No, I didn't!

**Rachel:** Yes, you did!

**Joey:** No, I didn't!

**Rachel:** Yes, you did—Oh my God you didn't! (Screams) Well then why didn't you tell me that before?!

**Joey:** Well I tried, but people kept coming in and then you took your breast out!

**Ross:** Whoa! Hey! Whoa-whoa-whoa, you saw her breast?!

**Joey:** (To Ross) I'll tell you about it later. Be cool.

**Rachel:** Well then Joey, what the hell were you doing with an engagement ring?!

**Joey:** It wasn't my ring! It's Ross's ring! That's why I felt so bad Rach, because he was going to propose.

**Ross:** What?!

**Rachel:** You were gonna propose to me?

**Ross:** Uhh… No.

(An awkward silence follows.)

**Joey:** Well, this is awkward. See? I told you so.

**Ross:** But I-I was going to see if y'know, maybe you uh, start dating again but that—I mean that-that was all, Rach.

**Joey:** Dude, step up! I proposed.

**Ross:** No, you didn't!

**Joey:** Oh that's right. There's a lot going on here and I think I ate some bad fruit earlier.

(There's a knock on the door and the Nurse enters carrying Emma.)

**Nurse:** Hey, she just woke up! She's hungry. Why don't we give this another try?

**Rachel:** Okay.

**Ross:** (To Joey) I can't believe you told her I was going to propose!

**Joey:** I can't believe you're not going to propose!

**Ross:** Hey, I'm not going to rush into anything!

**Joey:** Oh yeah, dude, I totally understand. Usually after I have a baby with a woman I like to slow things down!

**Rachel:** Oh my God!

**Ross:** What?

**Rachel:** She's doing it Look, she's breast-feeding look!

**Joey:** (looking at the ceiling) Ah, it's beautiful.

**Nurse:** I'll come back for her later.

**Rachel:** Okay.

**Ross:** Thank you. (The nurse exits.)

**Rachel:** Oh wow, this feels weird.

**Ross:** Good weird?

**Rachel:** Wonderful weird.

**Joey:** Y'know what you guys? I'm uh, I'm gonna go too. And uh, I'm sorry about everything.

**Rachel:** Honey don't worry, it was my mistake.

**Joey:** No, Rach, I should've told you sooner. It's just that…Man! That kid is going to town! (Joey makes his awkward exit.)

**Rachel:** She's perfect.

**Ross:** We're so lucky.

**Rachel:** We really are.

**Ross:** Look, I-I know it's not a proposal and I don't know where you are, but with everything that's been going on and with Emma and…I've been feeling…

**Rachel:** I know. I know. I've feeling…

**Ross:** Yeah?

**Rachel:** Yeah. (Laughs nervously)

**Ross:** Okay, well, that… Wow, okay, well, umm…then maybe, at least we can, we can talk about us again.

**Rachel:** Yeah, maybe.

**Ross:** Well good, okay. I-I, kind of think y'know if we…if… You're wearing the ring.

(Pause.)

**Rachel:** Wh-what's that?

**Ross:** And you told Phoebe you were engaged.

**Rachel:** I'm sorry, what?

**Ross:** When you thought Joey proposed did…did you say yes?

(Fades to black)

(Season 2: the one with Barry and Mindy's wedding)

Scene: Chandler and Joey's, Joey is reading a script as Ross entersROSS: All right I've been feeling incredibly guilty about this, because I wanna be a good friend, and dammit I am a good friend. So just, just shut up and close your eyes (kisses Joey).JOEY: Wow, you are a good friend, 'course the audition was this morning, and I didn't get it. But that was a hell of a kiss. Rachel is a very lucky girl.

(Season 9: The one where Emma Cries)

**Joey:** (entering) Hey. (Ross turns to see who it is, and seeing it's Joey he just ignores him and turns back around.) Ross, I know you're pissed at me, but we have to talk about this.

**Ross:** Ah actually we don't. (Ross walks off)

**Joey:** Fine, fine okay. But I gotta say technically, I didn't even do anything wrong.

**Ross:** (turns back) What! (Angrily) You didn't do anything wrong?!

**Joey:** I said I didn't technically.

**Ross:** Okay let's put aside that you (Makes quote marks with his fingers.) "accidentally" picked up my grandmothers ring and you (Does it again) "accidentally" proposed to Rachel.

**Joey:** Look, can I just stop you right there for a second? When people do this (Makes quote marks with his fingers.) I don't really know what that means. (Ross just looks at him) You were saying?

**Ross:** And I can even understand that you couldn't tell Rachel, but why couldn't you tell me, huh? You had all day to and you didn't.

**Joey:** I know I should've. (Makes quote marks again.) "I'm sorry."

**Ross:** Not using it right, Joe.

(He brings his hands in closer to his face then does it again.)

**Ross:** I'm gonna go.

**Joey:** No, come on Ross! (He grabs his bag so he can't leave) Look, Ross, we have to get past this.

**Ross:** Give me the bag.

**Joey:** No, look, I don't know what else to do. I said I'm sorry!

**Ross:** Joey!

**Joey:** You should scream at me, or-or-or curse me, or hit me.

**Ross:** I'm not gonna hit you.

**Joey:** Why not? You'll feel better! I'll feel better, and you know you want to. I can see it in your eyes.

**Ross:** No I don't.

**Joey:** A little bit.

**Ross:** No.

**Joey:** Little bit.

**Ross:** No!

**Joey:** (excited) A little bit more.

**Ross:** Give me the bag.

**Joey:** No, hit me

**Ross:** Give me the bag.

**Joey:** Hit me.

**Ross:** Joey, give me the bag.

**Joey:** Hit me!

**Ross:** Joe I'm not kidding…

**Joey:** (interrupting) Hit me, hit me.

**Ross:** No!

**Joey:** (shouts) Hit me! Hit me!

(Ross throws a punch, but Joey ducks and Ross punches the pole. Ross then screams from the pain and turns to Gunther, and Gunther has a huge smile on his face.)

**Ross:** You ducked!!

**Joey:** I'm sorry! It was a reflex!

**Ross:** Oh my god, this really hurts!!

**Joey:** I couldn't help it! When a fist comes at your face, you duck! Look! (He goes to punch Ross, expecting him to duck, but he doesn't and Joey punches Ross. Gunther is amused.)

**Ross:** What is the matter with you?!

**Joey:** You were supposed to duck!! Why didn't you duck?

**Ross:** Why don't we talk about this on the way to the hospital?

**Joey:** Good, good yeah, (Grabs the bags) maybe while we're there, they can check your reflexes. (Joey opens the door and it hits Ross in the face with it.) (Makes quote marks.) "Oops."

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\ Present Time /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You should go for it.." Said Ross suddenly.

"Huh?" asked Joey.

"You should go after her… She loves you, and you love her too." He tried to convince Joey.

"Ross.. It's not that simple.. It's not.." He began to tear up, "Tell her I'm sorry." Joey got up from his seat and made his way out the hospital.

Ross looked at his best friend as he walked away. Step by step..

(Slow motion) Step by Step.. Moving farther and farther away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ross entered the room in which his daughter was staying. He smiled at the beautiful view.

Chandler was making his 'funny' jokes to Emma as she laughed her head off. Monica and Phoebe were consoling Rachel, and balloons surrounded Emma's bed. She had a purple cast on her foot signed with everyone's name on it.. Except one Person. This person IS Ross' best friend.

"Dad!" Shouted Emma excitedly. Everyone turned around to see Ross smiling.

Everyone smiled back at him, "Look at my cash!" She yelled.

"You mean cast?" Corrected Chandler.

Emma gave him a glare. Ross just smiled. Rachel gave him a look, Ross just nodded no.

It was final. Joey and Rachel. Never possible. Ever again.

When Rachel got home that night, She went to her cold room. She flickered the light on. Nothing had changed. Everything was in its same exact place since the day she left.

She slowly took off her shoes, went up to her bed, then just fell on it as if it was a pool. She laid there in her bed, sobbing and crying. She never cried so much in her life as she did this day.

She couldn't believe he just left her like that. But.. She had to make her piece with it.. And that's what killed her. Suddenly, her eyes fell on something next to her bed. Something that shined like gold, but yet dull like the moon. Her hand reached for the object. She slowly grabed it then opened it..

It was the wedding invitations:

_Because you have shared in our lives by your friendship and love, _

_we Adrianna Cassie McKee and _

_Joseph Francis Tribbiani t_

_ogether with our parents invite you to share the beginning of our new life together_

_ when we exchange marriage vows Sunday,_

_ the thirtifirst of July Two thousand eight,_

_ five-thirty in the evening _

_Casa Monica Hotel St. Augustine, Florida _

Rachel slowly closed the invitation as she tightly shut her eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/ Day before the wedding /\/\/\/\/

Everyone was saying goodbye to Joey and Adrianna before they got on their plane. (They were going to Florida before anyone else)

Rachel went up to Joey before he left, "I'll miss you.." She sobbed as she held his hand.

"You'll see me tomorrow." He smiled.

"I don't care!" the tears came pouring out all at once as she hugged him. She was crying openly now.

"Flight 327 to Orlando Airport will be departing ." Said the intercom.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting _

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I ain't trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

"I love you, Joey.." She sobbed. " I know this is something you have to do.. But.." she began to cry again.

Joey Leaned in and whipped the tears from her face.

_But hold your breath _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another dayI swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Joey began to tear up too. In front of Rachel. Crying? Sobbing?

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

They both shared a tight hug, "I love you too." He whispered in her ear as they hugged and both cried into each others arms.

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Ohhhh_

"I'll never forget you, ok?" She said as she patted his back.

"What? Your not coming?" He sobbed.

"Just the ceremony, but I doubt you'll see me then." She hugged him tighter.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible to find._

He swallowed hard than held her tighter in his arms, "I'll never forget you too." he was almost out of breather form all the crying.

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words'_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

"Last call for Flight 327 to Orlando Airport." repeated the intercom. "I should go.." He said as they released their hugs.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

They said their goodbyes as she watched him get on the plane with Adrianna. She managed to wave a silent goodbye. He slowly turned around to take one last look at her.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Joey and Adrianna sat on the plane in total silence. He starred out his window at the airport to see Rachel staring at the plane. Suddenly he felt a pain in his chest. He nearly jumped from the pain, "You ok?" Asked Adrianna. Suddenly the pain came again as he looked at Rachel,

"Ah..!" She whispered quite loudly from the pain.

"Joey? What's wrong.?" Joey felt his eyes burning. He never had this feeling before. A feeling like crying just to release all the horrible pain. The pain in his chest was increasing every second. He felt a cold single tear come down his cheek. Just one tear. He had never had this feeling before. A feeling of loss. He slowly turned to Adrianna who was starring at him concerned. "What is it?" She asked.

"I.. ugh.. I can" He tried to talk by the pain controlled him. "I.. Can't.." He tried to get it out.. But couldn't.

"What?" Questioned Adrianna.

"Can't do this.." He sobbed. His throat felt numb. Maybe if he just let it all out, it will go away. So he began to cry.

"Honey.. Your crying!" Said Adrianna.

"I'm sorry.. But.." Suddenly he was interrupted by the sudden sound of the engine being turned on, "I can't do this!" He finally shouted as he got up.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

"Where're you going?!" She shouted as he ran down the plane.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this.. I wish I could explain, but.." He felt the engine start to get stronger. "Sorry.." he turned around and made his way to the door.

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

"Sir, You can't get out!" Said the flight attendant next to the door.

"I have to get off!" He shouted.

"Sorry, but you cannot get off a moving plane!" Joey got mad at the flight attendant so he punched him in the face. The man fell down in one punch. Joey struggled to find a way to open the door.

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

"How do you open this?!" He shouted. He used all his strength to pull up a handler on the door, then pushed it open.

He saw that the plane was a couple feet away from the terminal but thought it wasn't too far, so he used all his energy to jump. He grabbed on the edge of the entrance with both his hands and climbed on. Rachel seeing this, ran towards the terminal entrance door. He ran in the airport to see the door closed. 'how am I suppose to get out?!' He freaked.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my _

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

He knocked Uncontrollably on the door for someone to answer, "Someone open the door!!" He shouted as he knocked.

Rachel ran up to the guy who was in charge to open the door, "Sir! You have to open this door! Someone's in there!" She shouted. They both turned their heads towards the door to hear yelling and thumping.

The man hurriedly ran towards the door and opened it to Reveal Joey's torn face, and Rachel's unbelievable expression. They were only steps away. Joey ran towards her and kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed him back with huge force, "Joey!" She sobbed. "Why would you do that?!" She cried between kisses.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

"I couldn't go!" He admitted. "I love you way too much to let that happen!" He sobbed too.

"I love you Too!" She kissed him passionately again.

(Camera moves away from the couple) The only thing seen is the two people enjoying each others love.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/ THE END /\/\/\/

Hey! I hope you enjoyed it! And guess what! It looks like there will be a Choices 2 after all!! Yippy! I'll be posting a page later that will be giving you a 'review' about it. Like for example: There will be a summary and the date I will be posting the story.

Thank you all for reading my story! )


End file.
